Is There Any Way?
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari ia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia telah kehilangan segalanya, ia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut kembali tahtanya?/Sho-Ai! SasuNaru/Victorian Era/RnR please :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Terinsiparasi dari ff Fallen Crown © LovelyDemon (dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari Author-nya)_

 _._

 _Tittle : Is There Any Way?_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Supranatural_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : SasuNaru! Slight NaruSaku_

 _Setting: AU/ Victorian Era – London, Inggris._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari dia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut tahta-nya kembali?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

' _Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi~'_

Anak itu akhirnya berhenti berjalan, ia hampir jatuh di atas tembok yang dingin, terengah-engah seperti ikan yang terlempar ke darat. Ia merasa kelelahan setelah berlari selama lebih dari satu jam dan ini tidak baik. Tubuhnya sudah melemah karena sebelumnya ia telah sakit selama lebih dari dua minggu; itu hanya berkat _Servant Devil_ yang telah mengikat kontrak dengannya yang membuatnya masih bisa berdiri hingga sekarang.

Kini ia tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara para pembunuh bayaran di belakangnya lagi, jadi ia membiarkan dirinya istirahat sejenak. Visinya menjadi kabur dan dunia mulai berputar tepat di depan matanya. Ini benar-benar tidak baik.

Rasa sakit yang tajam menembus dadanya, ia akan jatuh jika tidak ada bayangan besar di belakangnya yang menahan tubuhnya, menghentikannya dari jatuh. Bayangan _orange_ itu pun hilang secepat dia muncul dan ia pun bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

" _Haa... haah_..."

' _Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan sebelum roboh?'_ Anak itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebelum terbatuk-batuk keras. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Rupanya ia masih menyusuri lorong gelap yang seolah-olah tak berujung ini, sebuah jalan rahasia yang berhasil ia temukan bulan lalu yang kini ia manfaatkan untuk melarikan diri. Ia bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi ia harus berjalan sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat cahaya lagi. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Nampaknya lebih lama dari satu jam dan ia menyadari hal itu.

"Aku harus..." gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendorong dirinya dari dinding dan mencoba untuk mulai berjalan lagi. Namun kakinya tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya dan dia akhirnya _collapse_ saat bayangan itu terlalu lambat untuk menangkap tubuhnya.

"Hah… maaf... Kurama," anak itu tertawa lelah, "Tebak aku tidak layak menjadi kontraktor mu, setelah semua."

Iblis itu terus menutup mulutnya sembari melihat ke sekeliling terowongan dengan mata merah meyala. Dia memang sengaja tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpn suara sehingga memungkinkan kontraktornya untuk beristirahat sedikit lebih lama sementara dia terus mengawasi. Kontraktornya berbau darah, keringat, dan asap. Berapa lama lagi sebelum tubuh manusianya yang lemah itu akan kalah perang dari tetap terjaga?

" **Naruto, kau harus terus bergerak. Kalau tidak, kau akan kehilangan kesadaran dan kemudian kita berdua akan kacau."**

"Aku tahu," komentarnya setelah merasakan kekhawatiran _Servant Devil-_ nya. "Bagaimana Sakura?" remaja berambut pirang itu perlahan bangkit, ia terengah-engah dan setiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa seperti itu akan menjadi langkahnya yang terakhir sebelum ia runtuh lagi.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kurama, sementara yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Ugh! Sakit sekali..." Naruto batuk lagi dan ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia merasakan ada rasa darah di lidahnya, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan, menggunakan dinding untuk bersandar. _Servant Devil-_ nya menghilang lagi tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya, berarti Kurama berada di dekatnya.

Kurama tahu bahwa kontraktornya—Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara banyak mengenai dirinya sendiri dan ia sendiri jelas bukan pendengar yang baik. Namun dia diam setiap kali kontraktornya tersebut berbicara... mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya alasan Naruto begitu banyak bicara meskipun ia kelelahan adalah untuk tetap terjaga.

Pakaian anak itu sudah compang-camping, robek, berlumuran darah dan debu. Melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, siapapun tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa anak yang penuh luka bakar dan memar ini adalah _Heir Duke_ Namikaze yang baru saja bertunangan dengan seorang putri bangsawan dari keluarga Haruno. Dia adalah putri bungsu, namun dia telah dipilih untuk menjadi _heiress_ berikutnya karena Kakak perempuannya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pewaris tahta.

Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan untuk mereka karena secara resmi pada malam ini akan diumumkan sebagai hari pertunangan mereka. Namun semua persiapan yang sudah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari itu tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. _Mansion_ yang telah Haruno Kizashi pilih hanya untuk acara pesta pertunangan puterinya ini kini telah terbakar habis menjadi abu. Banyak orang dibakar hidup-hidup. Itu adalah keajaiban Naruto bisa selamat. Ini semua karena Sakura bereaksi cepat. Sakura menarik Naruto menuju jendela terdekat saat atap mulai runtuh di depan mereka.

Naruto ingat Sakura yang menyeretnya menuju jendela sebelum mereka akhirnya melompat melaluinya. Saat itu punggungnya lah yang memukul tanah pertama kali, begitupula dengan Sakura tetapi kenapa dadanya terasa sakit begitu banyak?

" **Sebenarnya, Minato dan Kushina merahasiakan sesuatu darimu. Yang membuatmu sakit selama dua minggu ini bukan sebuah penyakit seperti yang mereka berdua katakan, melainkan seseorang telah meracuni dirimu. Dan sepertinya malam ini… orang-orang di** _ **ballroom**_ **juga telah diracuni. Dengan kata lain, ada dua racun yang berbeda di dalam tubuhmu."**

"APA? Lalu, mengapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

" **Tentu saja itu berkat kemampuanku. Sayangnya, aku hanya mampu untuk memperlambat penyebarannya saja. Maaf memberimu kabar buruk, tapi kemampuanku bahkan tidak mampu untuk menyembuhkannya. Organ-organ fital mu telah terinfeksi."**

"Begitu rupanya… jadi sejak awal aku memang sudah diincar?"

Naruto kembali teringat kejadian di _ballroom_ , Keluarga Haruno menuduh keluarganya yang menyebabkan musibah ini.

" _Itu pasti kesalahan mereka. Mereka lah yang telah mengatur rumah ini terbakar. Mereka tidak pernah ingin pertunangan ini terjadi, semua yang mereka butuhkan adalah alasan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan Haruno di tangan mereka sehingga mereka bisa menyerang Ratu Victoria!"_

"Untuk apa kami mencoba menggulingkan Ratu Victoria? Hanya karena Ayahku keturunan keluarga kerajaan, mereka sampai membuat kesimpulan seperti itu. Ini semua sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Jika memang Ayahku ingin berkhianat… sejak dulu keluarga kami pasti sudah dimusnahkan oleh _'Anjing Penjaga Ratu',_ bukan?" Naruto merenungkan keras gambaran dari apa yang telah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan hal ini membuatnya bahkan lebih pusing. Ini tidak baik sama sekali.

"Ada lubang dalam rencana, cukup besar untuk memuat gajah di dalamnya," lanjut Naruto yang kemudian batuk lagi.

.

.

 _Sakura telah mencoba untuk membela dirinya, "_ _Bahkan jika itu benar, Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini_ _!" ia berteriak, berdiri diantara dirinya dan Pamannya._

 _Haruno Kizashi sama sekali tidak terlihat, dan semua orang yang selamat tahu bahwa hal buruk telah terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Isterinya—Haruno Mebuki. Mereka berdua tidak selamat dari kebakaran. Selama ini sebenarnya Sakura selalu percaya pada pamannya; ia menyukai Pamannya lebih dari dia menyukai Ayahnya sendiri, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura tidak mendengarkannya perkataan Pamannya. Ini juga pertama kalinya kemarahan Pamannya diarahkan padanya. Dan sebanyak apapun gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikannya di balik wajah angkuhnya, keberanian dan kebanggaan dirinya… Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Sakura sebenarnya menggigil dalam ketakutan dan air mata di matanya bahkan siap untuk tumpah membasahi pipinya. Rambutnya berantakan, gaun indah yang telah Yamanaka Ino pilihkan untuknya kini sudah compang-camping, bernodakan darah dan debu._

 _"_ _Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze baru saja membuktikan kepada kita malam ini bahwa mereka adalah pendusta yang baik. Apa yang membuatmu begitu mempercayai orang ini?_ _"_

' _Apa maksud dari ini semua? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Ayah Naruto?'_

"… _karena aku mengenal_ _tunanganku dengan baik_ _!" Sakura berteriak, "_ _Aku hanya akan membawa aib untuk keluarga jika calon suamiku adalah seorang pembohong_ _! Jika dia bukan orang baik, aku tidak akan pernah ingin menikahinya!"_

 _Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara seperti itu. Sakura membenci pernikahan, terutama pernikahan antar kaum bangsawan. Baginya pernikahan antar bangsawan itu omong kosong karena tidak ada cinta di sana. Di sana hanya ada kisah yang semu. Mengatasnamakan pernikahan hanya untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan. Untuk waktu yang lama, ia bahkam membenci Naruto juga karena alasan ini sampai akhirnya ia mengenalnya dengan baik._

 _'Jika itu adalah kau Naruto... maka aku tidak keberatan menikah dengan seorang bangsawan,' Sakura mengakui dalam hati._

 _"_ _Kau sudah membawa aib pada rumah tangga Haruno, gadis bodoh_ _!" Salah seorang anggota keluarganya yang lain berteriak, "Kau bodoh_ _karena berpihak pada Earl Haruno dan para pengkhianat_ _itu. Aku yakin, Kizashi juga sudah merencanakan hal ini karena dia adalah sahabat Namikaze Minato."_

 _"Kizashi? Namikaze Minato? Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani memanggil mereka tanpa gelar kehormatan?" gadis itu tertawa angkuh, "_ _Ayahku masih belum muncul! Selama kami belum tahu pasti bahwa Ayahku sudah mati, aku menolak untuk mendengarkanmu! Dan jaga ucapanmu tentang Duke Namikaze! Kau bisa dipenjara karena telah menghina anggota keluarga kerajaan._ _"_

 _"Sakura_ _, jangan mencoba berbohong kepada diri sendir—_ _" Kakak perempuannya berkata pelan._

 _"_ _Ayah kita baik-baik saja! Dia akan muncul tidak lama lagi dan aku akan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa dia dan Ibu baik-baik saja_ _!"_

 _"Sakura_ _..._ _" kata Naruto._

 _"_ _Diam! Kau menjijikkan Namikaze_ _!" anggota keluarga Haruno yang lain berteriak padanya._

 _"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali kau pada putera Duke Namikaze?!" Sakura kini telah menuding pada orang yang baru saja berbicara itu, "_ _Dengarkan baik-baik! Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani datang dan mendekat pada Naruto!" ancam Sakura,_ _dan untuk membuktikan kata-katanya dia kini telah memanggil Servant Devil-nya, sosok Iblis dengan wujud Kucing raksasa berekor dua. Servant Devil itu mengangkat senjatanya, siap untuk menyerang._

 _Sakura tidak harus melindungi Naruto lama, "_ _Tuan muda_ _!" Nona Yugito berlari keluar dari kerumunan kecil yang selamat; Sakura terlalu terfokus pada anggota keluarnganya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan wanita itu sama sekali._

 _Yugito meraih pergelangan tangan tuan mudanya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari gadis itu. Tentu saja Naruto protes, dia tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan Sakura seperti itu!_

 _"_ _Apakah anda lebih suka jika saya menjelaskan kepada Nona jika Kakaknya meninggal karena ia keras kepala, ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah_ _?"_

 _"Naruko_ _baik-baik saja?_ _"_

 _"_ _Lady Naruko sudah pergi dengan butler pribadinya_ _."_

 _._

 _._

Berpikir tentang hal itu, Naruto kini menyadari bahwa kepala _maid-_ nya tersebut telah berbohong. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Adiknya yang berharga. Semua yang ia harapkan hanyalah bahwa Adiknya keluar dari api dengan selamat.

"Hah, aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi..." gumam Naruto lemah sementara batuk lebih banyak darah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ini tidak baik, dia akan pingsan di terowongan gelap ini. Apakah mereka bahkan menemukannya?

Naruto hanya terus berjalan bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melihat ke arah mana ia akan pergi.

"Mungkin aku hanya berjalan berputar-putar... semuanya tampak sama setelah semua," ia mendesah, "Apakah kau berpikir aku bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi?" ia kemudian bercanda; "Yang pasti terdengar dramatis... tidakkah kau berpikir begitu Kurama—" dia batuk lagi, lebih banyak darah menetes ke bawah dagunya. "Ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirku," Naruto bersandar ke dinding lagi karena tubuhnya terasa berat,

" **Mereka datang!** "suara menakutkan berbisik di benaknya.

"Apakah itu Akatsuki?" ia bertanya pelan, membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah dinding, diam-diam memerintahkan _Servant Devil-_ nya yang mengambil wujud Rubah berekor sembilan tersebut untuk menutup matanya agar tidak ada cahaya merah meyala yang menarik perhatian para pembunuh bayaran tersebut. Kini segalanya berubah gelap dan Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu Akatsuki untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengannya.

"Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan, Nak!" Konan mendesah, dia melambat ketika ia melihat Naruto duduk di atas tembok yang dingin, jujur... dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melihat anak remaja ini menyerah begitu saja.

Wanita muda itu benar-benar tumbuh menyukainya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia telah berbicara dengan Naruto di _ballroom_ dan juga mendengarkan lelucon saudara sepupunya, Menma. Konan masih mengenakan gaun hitam indah yang sama yang ia pakai di pesta meskipun itu tidak lagi tampak indah seperti awalnya, sebuah jubah merah menyembunyikan sebagian besar gaun tersebut, tapi Naruto bisa melihat wanita itu menderita juga. Namun dia di sini sekarang, mengikuti perintah Paman Sakura seperti pelayan yang setia.

"Aku terlalu lelah," Naruto menjawab dengan jujur, bernapas berat. Ia merasa lega bahwa itu Konan yang menemukannya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Konan mungkin bisa membantunya meyakinkan Sasori—Paman Sakura bahwa pasti ada beberapa kesalahpahaman.

"Kalau begitu, membawamu untuk kembali ke sana tidak akan sulit," Konan berbicara dengan tenang sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangan Konan sebelum menerimanya dan membiarkan wanita itu membantunya berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" ia kemudian bertanya pelan dan menangkap Konan mendesah panjang.

Mata Konan menjadi tampak sayu ketika berpikir tentang Sakura, "Seperti biasa, kau lebih khawatir tentang orang lain padahal seharusnya hidupmu sendiri yang perlu dikhawatirkan..." dia tahu kalau Naruto memang orang yang baik dan dapat dipercaya sehingga dia mendesah untuk kedua kalinya. "Ada racun di beberapa makanan dan juga _wine_ , Lady Haruno... makan banyak di pesta. Dia mungkin sedang menderita sekarang."

" _Wine?"_

"Ada apa? Kau juga minum _wine_ itu?" tanya Konan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak melakukannya," Naruto kemudian berbicara lagi, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini! Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang ini—" ia ingin melihat Sakura dan dia mulai batuk lagi.

Konan menatapnya dengan mata membesar karena kaget. "Jadi kau memang meminum _wine_ itu juga?"

' _Anak ini— anak kecil dan lemah ini yang nyaris tidak tahu bagaimana melindungi dirinya sendiri... beberapa kali aku melihatnya berusaha untuk melindungi orang lain, berusaha melindungi Nona Sakura... tidak ada alasan untuknya melakukan semua ini. Dan aku yakin, dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini…'_

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu," Konan kemudian mengangguk dan melirik bahunya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Beberapa meter di belakangnya berdiri dua anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Kerja bagus, Konan! Cepat bawa anak itu kemari dan segel kekuatan Iblisnya agar dia tidak bisa melawanan!"

"Pergilah Tuan Muda!"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, aku membiarkanmu pergi!"

Konan bertindak cepat, ia memanggil _Servant Devil-_ nya—Leon.

Singa albino besar berdiri di antara dua anggota Akatsuki lain, Konan, dan Naruto. Konan sendiri berdiri di depan Naruto, membela dirinya.

"Konan-"

"Pergilah, Nak!" katanya tegas, "Kau tidak akan bisa merebut tahta-mu kembali jika kau mati di sini!"

"Konan, kau akan digantung untuk ini, dasar pengkhianat!" salah satu anggota Akatsuki berteriak.

"Tidak akan, jika kalian berdua tidak dapat memberitahu siapa pun," Konan menyeringai.

"Leon!" Wanita itu berteriak kemudian mendorong Naruto pergi. "Pergi!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto tampak ragu tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan lari. Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, untungnya Kurama memperigatkannya bahwa di depan ada anak tangga… kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan jatuh dan berguling-guling di tangga tersebut.

"Sebenarnya seberapa jauh lagi aku harus pergi, Kurama?" ia merenungkan hal tersebut sembari berlari menuruni tangga.

" **Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak kuat lagi?"**

.

.

"Wah, sepertinya mereka sibuk sekali hari ini. Apakah ada anak-anak jalanan yang mencuri lagi? Aku benar-benar benci era Victoria, mereka tidak memperhatikan rakyatnya," Uchiha Sasuke berkata sambil meminggirkan kudanya saat beberapa orang penjaga menyuruh mereka untuk minggir.

"Bukan. Mereka sedang mencari Pewaris Duke Namikaze," Kakaknya, Itachi menjawab. Kuda mereka membawa semua barang-barang sehingga mereka tidak duduk di atasnya.

Orang-orang berkumpul di sekitar untuk menonton salah satu penjaga memukuli seorang pemuda yang tengah bercanda tentang _'Namikaze memulai perang baru'._

"Hari kerja telah usai, seharusnya menuju rumah adalah pilihan terbaik tapi mereka malah bercanda!" lanjut Itachi.

"Ah benar juga, rumor mengatakan mereka meracuni _Lady_ Haruno setelah semua!" Sasuke mengangguk. "Aneh... aku tidak ingat ada seorang pun dari keluarga Namikaze yang datang kepadaku."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras!" Itachi menghela napas, jujur ia kelelahan dan hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Jika salah satu penjaga menangkap Sasuke yang membicarakan tentang mereka yang menjual ramuan illegal, mereka berdua pasti akan berada dalam kesulitan.

"…tapi itu benar," kata Sasuke dengan nada geli.

Mereka telah mencapai perbatasan kota London saat itu, setelah mereka berangkat dari sebuah pedesaan, di mana mereka memiliki sebuah rumah kecil dengan taman yang cukup besar untuk menumbuhkan tanaman-tanaman herbal dan sayuran untuk mereka sendiri. Semenjak Sasuke pandai membuat racun, yang tentu saja dijual secara ilegal, cara terbaik untuk menumbuhkan tanaman yang mereka butuhkan tanpa terlalu banyak menyita perhatian yang tidak diinginkan adalah dengan membuka apotek. Jika bukan karena ide Itachi tersebut, mereka pasti sudah tertangkap sekarang. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak menyukai apa yang Adiknya lakukan, tapi dia tahu bahwa mereka membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Artinya apapun akan mereka lakukan, jika mereka tidak ingin hidup di jalanan lagi.

"Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa itu adalah racun buatan mu?" Itachi kemudian bertanya.

"Tentu, karena aku tahu pasti seperti apa efek racunku sendiri… juga bagaimana gejala-gejala yang diderita korbannya."

"Masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah terinfeksi oleh racun mu, aku benar-benar terkesan. Gadis yang hebat, _Lady_ Haruno itu."

"Untuk berpikir racun ciptaan ku begitu terkenal hingga digunakan pada rumah tangga bangsawan dan anggota kerajaan, itu adalah suatu kehormatan besar."

"Apakah ini tidak keterlaluan? Kau harus tahu batasannya, Sasuke!" Itachi memelototi Adiknya.

"Itu kesalahan mereka sendiri," Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum geli. "Kaum bangsawan selalu memandang rendah anak-anak seperti kita," dia bersenandung. "Kau membenci mereka juga, kan, Kakak?"

Tentu saja Itachi membenci mereka karena mereka membuat kehidupan saudaranya seperti di neraka. Itachi menutup mulutnya atas pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi kebenaran tertulis di seluruh wajahnya.

" _Yappari…_ kau memang sangat menyayangiku, Kak! Aku terhura!"

Itachi mendesah mendengar ucapan Adiknya, kemudian ia memilih untuk menatap ke langit.

"Nampaknya akan hujan lagi."

"Ya, telah hujan selama seminggu penuh," Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu tidak mengejutkan."

"Ah, kau tadi mengatakan… tidak ada seorang pun dari keluarga Namikaze membeli racun darimu? Bagaimana kau begitu yakin bahwa mereka tidak bersalah? Mereka bisa saja menyuruh orang lain untuk membelinya agar nama mereka tetap bersih? "

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika aku berpikir bahwa mereka tidak bersalah."

Itu tampaknya menjadi akhir dari perbincangan mereka karena kini kedua bersaudara tersebut hanya diam. Mereka berjalan bersama. Itachi mulai berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia siapkan untuk makan malam nanti, sementara pikiran Sasuke entah ke mana.

Itu tenang untuk waktu yang lama. Berjalan pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari London ke rumah mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit, namun kedua pemuda itu tidak tampak terganggu oleh keheningan sama sekali.

Hari ini Uchiha bersaudara meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka sedikit lebih awal. Biasanya apotek mereka akan tutup sekitar pukul 22:00. Namun hari ini mereka harus pulang cepat untuk meracik resep baru.

Di jalan menuju rumah mereka, ada sebuah bangunan kecil, pintu bangunan tersebut telah menghilang sejak lama sehingga tangga yang melalui terowongan bawah tanah itu jelas terlihat. Terowongan tersebut terhubung menuju kediaman Haruno, Namikaze, dan Kerajaan Inggris. Menurut rumor, terowongan tersebut digunakan dalam perang ratusan tahun silam untuk menyelundupkan orang dan senjata dari satu negara ke negara lain. Namun terowongan tersebut sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi dalam waktu yang lama, meskipun mereka tidak akan terkejut jika Ratu Victoria akan memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk mulai menggunakannya lagi.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seseorang akan benar-benar berjalan keluar dari gedung, pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah compang camping, penuh debu dan darah, batuk begitu keras seolah ia tidak bisa napas.

"Sasuke!" Itachi memperingatkan Adiknya untuk memperlambat kuda, alasannya bukan karena orang itu nampak berbahaya atau mengancam seseorang sama sekali, sebaliknya orang itu lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Ia bahkan tidak melihat Uchiha bersaudara.

"Ah..." Itachi berusaha memanggil anak itu, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban karena anak itu tak lain adalah putera Duke Namikaze yang tubuhnya sakit akhirnya menyerah. Anak itu mencoba menahan jatuhnya yang sulit dengan tatapan tidak fokus... pada akhirnya ia pingsan dan semua cahaya padam begitu ia menyentuh tanah.

 _"Oh My God!"_ Sasuke bergumam geli. "Ini hujan…" ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Tetesan pertama jatuh tepat di atas kepala kuda putihnya sebelum diikuti oleh tetesan yang lebih banyak lagi.

Naruto akhirnya _collapse_ di jalan berlumpur dengan hanya dua orang asing untuk merawatnya.

oOOo

.

.

Ketika Uchiha Itachi hanyalah seorang anak kecil dan lemah yang tumbuh di jalanan, ia ingin bergabung dengan _Royal Guard_. Dia ingin memakai seragam merah baja agar bisa melindungi orang-orang. Dengan uang yang akan ia dapatkan dari pekerjaan tersebut, ia bisa membeli rumah besar untuk dia dan adiknya. Ia ingin Adiknya hidup dalam kenyamanan. Alasan kehidupan Itachi berubah menjadi seperti di neraka adalah karena Ibunya tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang terlahir dari hubungan gelapnya dengan seorang bangsawan. Dan karena Itachi terlihat sangat menyayangi Adiknya, Ibunya pun mencampakkannya juga. Merasa stres atas perlakuan orang-orang yang akhirnya mengetahui hubungan gelapnya dengan seorang bangsawan, membuat wanita itu mencampakkan kedua bersaudara tersebut di jalanan saat usia mereka masih sangat muda; itu adalah keajaiban bahwa keduanya bahkan berhasil bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

Selama hidup di jalanan, mereka berdua berkali-kali hampir mati karena kelaparan dan musim dingin adalah musim terberat untuk mereka. Ibu mereka telah ber-delusi dan mungkin meninggalkan mereka adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Itachi tidak ingin Ibunya menjadi gila karena tidak tahan dengan rasa malu. Itachi bahkan tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajah Ibu mereka.

Itachi menyerah pada mimpinya menjadi bagian dari _Royal Guard_ ketika dia remaja, cukup tua untuk menyadari bahwa orang-orang memandang rendah mereka karena mereka adalah tikus jalanan. Orang-orang suka sekali memanggil mereka seperti itu karena di mata mereka orang-orang yang hidup di jalanan adalah sampah. Terkadang, mereka bahkan dipanggil anak pembawa sial.

 _._

 _"_ _Alasan mengapa Negara ini tampak suram adalah karena Ratu membiarkan tikus-tikus pembawa sial itu hidup. Seharusnya orang-orang tidak berguna seperti mereka dibunuh saja_ _!" Salah seorang bangsawan tingkat bawah pernah berkata kepada mereka seperti itu, setelah Itachi tak sengaja menabrak mereka usai mencuri Roti dari sebuah toko. Dengan Sasuke menangis dalam pelukannya, ia melindungi Sasuke dari para penjaga yang hendak memukul mereka tanpa belas kasihan._

 _"_ _Mungkin matahari akhirnya akan bersinar lagi setelah kita membunuh semua anak-anak pembawa sial itu_ _," salah satu dari mereka mengatakan dengan ekspresi mengejek di wajahnya saat ia menendang Itachi sekali lagi._

" _Kalian semua adalah seorang pengecut," sebuah suara berbicara pada kerumunan kecil itu._

"… _bahkan, ada orang-orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ingin membantu seolah mereka sedang menonton pertunjukkan sirkus."_

" _Apa?" Semua orang kini telah melihat ke sumber suara pada saat yang sama. Para penjaga yang tak bertanggungjawab tersebut bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencabut pedang mereka dari sarungnya._

" _A_ _pakah kalian pernah berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi ketika orang-orang yang disebut anak-anak pembawa sial tumbuh_ _?" Seolah-olah suara itu datang dari mana-mana, yang memenuhi gang gelap dengan nada mengejeknya._

 _Itachi ingat sosok gelap yang menjulang di atas mereka. Bayanganya mengambil semua cahaya di gang yang membuatnya sangat gelap. Itachi bahkan ingat suara baja memotong daging manusia. Itu berdering melalui telinganya saat salah satu dari tiga penjaga yang memukilinya dan Sasuke jatuh dengan wajah pertama kali ke dalam lumpur, "…k_ _arena setelah bertahun-tahun berjalan berkeliling dengan dendam ini... tahun-tahun penuh penghinaan, rasa sakit, ketakutan… mereka tumbuh menjadi kuat-_ _-" Kini penjaga yang lain telah jatuh di tanah juga, tersedak darahnya sendiri ketika pedang itu menembus lehernya, matanya pun melebar karena shock._

 _"_ _Dan mereka akan mengingat nama-nama orang-orang yang pernah mempermalukan mereka_ _!"_

 _"A-anda…" Itachi berhasil mengeluarkan suara walaupun dengan terbata-bata._

" _Sebut saja aku iblis bermata merah! Apakah salah satu diantara kalian mau mengikat kontrak denganku?"_

.

.

"Itachi..."

Itachi mendongak, matanya teralihkan dari Koran yang baru saja selesai ia baca. Ia baru saja membaca artikel tentang api besar yang melahap selama pesta pertunangan. Tujuannya adalah membuat pernikahan antara putra _Duke_ Minato Namikaze dan putri bungsu _Earl_ Kizaki Haruno, berakhir dalam kekacauan. Sebenarnya berita tersebut tidak menarik perhatianya sama sekali, toh itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya itu yang Itachi pikirkan sebelum ia mengenali wajah remaja laki-laki yang tidur di kamar kosong mereka. Yah, Itachi pikir dia telah mengenalinya atau mungkin dia salah? Karena walau bagaimana pun terasa aneh bila ada putra bangsawan yang kini tinggal di rumah sederhana mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Dia muntah lagi," Sasuke mendesah.

Itachi mengangguk dan segera bangkit, "Aku pikir kau suka melihat hal semacam ini?"

"Aku ingin melihat efek dari racun ciptaanku, _ya._ Tapi kau tau Itachi, aku _tidak_ _ingin_ tanganku menjadi kotor oleh darahnya. "

Sepasang mata _onyx_ itu menyusuri ruang kecil di depannya. Ini adalah kamar cadangan dengan hanya lemari kecil, tempat tidur dan meja di dalamnya. Mereka memang sengaja mengosongkan kamar ini karena anak tetangganya sering mampir ke rumah mereka dan terkadang menginap selama beberapa hari. Amy tidak pernah menjadi penggemar tempat yang menonjol, sehingga Uchiha bersaudara tidak pernah benar-benar menempatkan sesuatu di dalamnya, kecuali Amy sendiri yang meminta untuk itu. Dan Amy bukan tipe orang yang banyak meminta. Dia suka membantu Sasuke di kebun, dan orangtuanya juga tidak keberatan selama putrinya tidak berbuat hal yang macam-macam dengan kedua pemuda itu. Lagipula, Amy hanya menganggap kedua pemuda itu sebagai Kakak. Amy sudah cukup lama tidak datang kemari untuk berkunjung; mungkin dia akhirnya menemukan seorang pacar?

Itachi menghela napas, membersihkan mulut Naruto dengan kain lembab. Anak itu sedang tidur lagi; ada saat-saat di mana dia akan membuka matanya untuk waktu yang singkat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sekali lagi. Mungkin dia lelah. Pada waktu singkat dia akan sadar, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke... keduanya telah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, tetapi biasanya anak itu hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum menutup matanya lagi. Mereka bahkan tidak akan terkejut jika anak itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia terjaga, mungkin dia hanya menganggap bahwa segala sesuatu hanyalah mimpi aneh yang disebabkan karena demam. Mereka cukup beruntung bahwa mereka setidaknya bisa memberikan sedikit air minum sebelum dia tertidur lagi. Makan itu cerita yang sama sekali berbeda... kapan terakhir kali ia makan sih?

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli pada anak ini?" Sasuke bertanya pada Kakaknya dengan suara datar sementara ia bersandar di pintu.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya dingin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawanya ke tempat ini? Kau bahkan mengalami cedera ketika _Servant Devil_ anak itu mencoba menyerangmu. Jika bukan karena _Raven,_ kau mungkin sudah—"

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk membantunya. Aku hanya ingin menolong orang yang sedang dalam kesulitan."

"Dengar Itachi, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa mengobatinya. Keduanya memang racun ciptaanku. Sayangnya, untuk racun yang pertama itu sudah terlambat. Racun itu sudah menyerang organ dalamnya, menyebabkan kerusakan internal fungsi organ… bahkan meskipun aku adalah seorang jenius—"

Itachi berbicara dengan tenang tanpa berbalik menghadap Adiknya. "Setidaknya kita memiliki lebih dari cukup obat buatan tangan di tempat ini."

"Meskipun demikian, aku tidak yakin dia bisa hidup berapa lama lagi. Mungkin kurang dari satu tahun. Nah, karena dia membuat kontrak dengan _Servant Devil,_ mungkin jika beruntung… dia bisa hidup lima tahun lagi. Lagipula, status kita sebagai penjual obat hanya untuk menutupi _'rahasia besar'_ kita, kau sendiri tahu itu. Sampai Ratu membutuhkan kita lagi."

"Kau tampak tidak senang, Sasuke? Atau sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan anak ini?"

"Khawatir? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

"Kita berdua bekerja _'di bawah tanah'_ atas perintah langsung dari Ratu Victoria. Namun aku menyadari satu hal, mereka membuatnya agak jelas. Mereka tidak ingin kau untuk kembali setelah kesalahan yang kau buat."

"Kau sendiri mengikat kontrak dengan _Raven_ ~" Sasuke mengabaikannya, ia memelototi Naruto yang kini wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin dengan bibir yang nampak membiru. Itachi menyeka semua keringat tersebut dengan kain basah.

"Aku yakin dia akan memarahimu sekarang, mungkin menyesal karena dia sudah mengikat kontrak denganmu!" Sasuke memiliki ekspresi lelah di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu tentang kebiasaan mengerikan mu ini," cukup sering Sasuke menjadi jengkel akibat kelakuan Kakaknya, dan ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar karena sesuatu. Namun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar karena seseorang.

Mereka telah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, menjadi Anjing Penjaga Ratu. Keduanya sudah terbiasa untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang terluka sendirian. Namun Kakaknya seolah sudah lupa dengan jati dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, ia kini telah menjadi lebih baik... Itachi hampir tidak pernah mengedipkan mata ketika mereka berjalan di sekitar ibu kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang miskin, sakit, tua, muda... ia berjalan melewati mereka dan mengabaikan permohonan mereka. Namun apa yang membuat remaja ini begitu istimewa?

' _Anak manja ini_?'

"Pada akhirnya, itu akan menjadi pisau yang membunuhmu, Kak."

Sasuke menarik napas dan mendorong dirinya dari pintu, gerakannya elegan. "Aku akan mengunjungi Amy. Bersenang-senanglah dengan mainan baru mu!" Sasuke tertawa ringan, melambaikan tangan dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi merasa lelah, Sasuke benar. Itu memalukan untuk mengakui bahwa ia sebagai Kakak selalu menemukan cara untuk membawa nasib buruk pada mereka, tapi itu adalah kebenaran. Dia tidak begitu peduli tentang orang-orang yang bisa menikamnya di belakang setiap saat. Apa yang membuat anak ini berbeda?

"Aku bisa saja membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri sekarang juga. Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Aku bisa mengakhiri penderitaannya. Sasuke akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya... dia bahkan tidak akan keberatan, jutru sebaliknya.. dia pasti akan merasa senang dan lega."

Ada ramuan di gedung belakang kebun mereka, semua yang harus ia lakukan adalah pergi mendapatkannya. Tidak ada salahnya jika anak ini mati lebih cepat, sama sekali tidak... dia akan dibebaskan dari semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit ... racun pada tubuhnya sudah mengambil sebagian besar kehidupannya, itu sebuah keajaiban dia masih bernapas.

"Begitu muda, apa dia empat belas? Lima belas? Dia agak kecil, tapi ketika kami membawa dia ke rumah ini, Sasuke dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa anak ini telah diracuni... tentu saja ia langsung tahu karena itu adalah racun yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sasuke mengenali gejala-gejalanya dengan baik."

Itachi menghela nafas lagi.

"Racun pertama adalah racun yang tidak langsung membunuh korbannya. Racun ini akan membunuh korbannya secara perlahan. Orang awam hanya akan mengira bahwa ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, bahkan belum diketahui namanya. Tidak membunuhnya secara langsung tapi menimbulkan rasa dingin yang tak biasa. Selain itu… dia akan mudah lelah dan pusing juga mengalami masalah pencernaan. Dan menurut Sasuke, dia punya racun itu dalam sistem tubuhnya selama lebih dari dua minggu. Lalu racun yang satu lagi, bahkan bisa membunuh _Knights_ kerajaan yang sudah sangat terlatih. Untungnya menurut Sasuke, hanya sedikit yang ia konsumsi malam itu. Sasuke bahkan punya obat penawarnya. Entah ini adalah suatu keberuntungan atau hanya kebetulan?"

Itachi merasa penasaran, sebenarnya siapa orang yang telah mencoba untuk membunuh anak ini? Apa orang itu tidak lelah melihat targetnya yang memiliki kemauan yang kuat untuk hidup? Anak ini telah berjuang melawan ini semua selama berminggu-minggu sekarang, kemauan untuk hidupnya sangat kuat... bagaimana bisa ia mengambil nyawanya semudah itu?

Itachi menghela napas lagi... ia benar-benar idiot.

oOOo

.

.

Terdengar jeritan penderitaan yang tak tertahankan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _peach_ panjang meledak dalam tangis, sementara seorang wanita muda berambut pendek mencoba menenangkannya.

"Para dokter telah mencoba segalanya, mereka tidak tahu apa jenis racun itu," Lee keluar dari ruangan sang putri bungsu; Haruno Sakura tengah kesakitan setelah mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari api itu. Sekarang sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian na'as itu. Mereka telah mencoba segalanya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil rasa sakit itu pergi. Dan Sasori tidak begitu banyak membantu. Ia masih tidak bisa mengampuni Sakura yang lebih berpihak pada pengkhiantat, Naruto Namkikaze. Jika keponakannya tidak menghalangi mereka, mungkin mereka sudah menangkapnya dan ia bisa mengancam Naruto untuk memberitahu mereka apa jenis racun yang dimasukkan ke dalam _wine_ yang Sakura minum, juga yang dimasukan ke dalam makanan yang dia makan.

"Di mana dia?" Sasori muncul di kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, tepat pada saat Sakura tengah batuk darah. Gadis itu sudah sangat lemah karena kehilangan darah, kulitnya sekarang sepucat salju, bibirnya ungu dan mata _green emerald-_ nya memerah... jika hal ini terus berlanjut, para dokter khawatir bahwa Sakura mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup hingga akhir minggu ini. Sakura telah menggigil dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki namun dia tidak ingin ada selimut, mereka membuatnya terlalu panas. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia membutuhkan sepuluh lapis selimut karena terlalu dingin.

"Di mana pengkhianat itu? Kau seharusnya tahu karena _Servant Devil_ kalian terhubung," Sasori bertanya dengan suara monoton, tatapan matanya dingin sambil menatap keponakan favoritnya.

Tayuya, Kakak Sakura selalu membenci Pamannya dari lubuk hatinya untuk waktu yang lama karena suatu alasan, sementara Sakura selalu menyukai Pamannya. Dia suka menggoda Pamannya bersama dengan Ibunya, sementara Tayuya menghindar dan menjauh dari Pamannya tersebut. Sakura telah mengecewakan mereka yang menyebabkan Pamannya menjadi semarah ini.

"Aku... tidak tahu," gadis itu menjawab lemah. Meskipun dia lelah, dia masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup tersisa untuk menahan dagunya tetap tegak dan matanya menatap tajam.

"Kau bohong," pria itu menyipitkan matanya. Dalam kenangan Sakura pandangan mata Pamannya itu selalu tampak hangat ketika ia sedang berbicara dengannya, tapi hari ini sorot mata itu nampak begitu dingin dan tajam.

"Aku…" Sakura terbatuk lagi, ada lebih banyak darah yang menempel di telapak tangannya. "Tidak tahu—"

"Tuan, saya mohon tenanglah! Nona Sakura harus istirahat!" ujar Lee.

"Beri aku jawaban! Jika tidak, kau akan mati…" ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam suaranya, itu terdengar samar tapi masih ada.

"Apakah kau pikir aku suka sakit seperti ini?" Sakura membentak, " Jika Naruto memang memiliki jawabannya dan aku tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, aku akan memberitahu mu!" Sakura hampir tersedak, kehabisan napas hanya karena meninggikan suaranya. Tenggorokannya sakit, paru-parunya seolah penuh dengan lendir yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas, ditambah dengan darah yang termuntahkan setiap kali dia batuk.

"Ada yang salah..." Sakura mengaku, "Nekomata telah mencoba untuk menghubungi Kurama berkali-kali tetapi tidak bisa... seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyegel kontrak tersebut. "

"Seperti apa?"

"Mana aku tahu-" Sakura batuk lagi. Tayuya mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur, duduk adalah hal yang buruk untuk kepala Adiknya, itu hanya membuat Sakura semakin pusing dan membuatnya muntah lebih banyak seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura terengah,"Yang jelas ini- " Sakura harus berhenti, kalau tidak, ia akan terus terengah-engah seperti ikan di darat. Ini benar-benar buruk. Dia akan pingsan segera. "Cukup kuat untuk melemahkan kontrak mereka. Selama Na-... Naruto tetap d-dekat dengan apa pun yang menyegel kontrak tersebut-aku tidak bisa... menghubungi dia atau merasakan kehadirannya."

Oh, bagaimana pun hal ini hanya membuat Naruto bahkan terdengar lebih mencurigakan.

"Apakah ada iblis yang cukup kuat untuk melemahkan kontrak Kurama?" Sasori bertanya pada Konan yang telah berdiri di belakangnya sepanjang waktu, meskipun wanita muda itu telah gagal dalam menangkap Naruto karena anak itu telah menggunakan Kurama terhadapnya, bahkan membuat lengan kirinya sekarang terluka parah... Sasori masih memaafkannya. Konan bahkan diberitahu untuk mengambil istirahat untuk sementara. Ada banyak anggota keluarganya telah meninggal. Bahkan dua rekrutan baru _Akatsuki_ yang telah dikirim untuk membantu Konan telah dibunuh oleh Kurama juga.

"Saya tidak bisa memikirkan satu. Benar juga, ada pengecualian dari _Servant Devil_ berbulu hitam; Jabberworck, Gryphon, Owl, Dodo, Raven... tapi kami sudah mengunjungi Yamanaka, Akimichi, dan Nara. Tidak ada satu pun jejak dari Kurama. "Oleh karena Kyuubi atau Kurama itu adalah iblis yang kuat, menyembunyikan kehadirannya agak rumit, bahkan orang biasa yang tahu apa-apa tentang dunia iblis bisa merasakan kehadiran Kurama.

"Aku mengerti," Sasori mengangguk dan kemudian melengos pergi, bahkan tidak berkata pada keponokannya untuk lebih banyak istirahat agar kondisinya membaik.

"Bajingan..." Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Aku tahu itu," Tayuya setuju, "Sekarang tenang dan banyaklah istirahat !"

"Tayuya…" Sakura meraih pergelangan tangannya. Meskipun Adiknya itu sedang sekarat, cengkeraman tangan Sakura di pergelangan tangannya cukup sakit, "Berjanjilah padaku-" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan mereka dari Naruto!"

"…tapi Naruto adalah pengkhianat, " mengapa Adiknya tidak bisa memahami hal ini?

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu—aku merasakannya sendiri. Sebelum tragedi itu terjadi aku merasa kebingungan. Kau sendiri tahu kalau iblis kami terhubung, kan?"

"Dia bisa memalsukan itu," Tayuya mengerutkan alisnya dalam keprihatinan, tidak percaya bahwa bahkan setelah semua yang telah terjadi, dia tetap memilih untuk tetap setia kepada keluarganya yang telah menempatkan dirinya dalam keadaan ini.

"Tayuya aku mengerti perasaanmu yang tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto sama seperti Paman Sasori dan yang lainnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau Naruto bukan pengkhianat. Hanya.. tolong lindungi dia semampu mu sampai keadaanku lebih baik…"

Tayuya mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku janji!"

Sakura tersenyum, " Itu lebih baik. Terimakasih~"

.

.

Sakura sedang sekarat dan Tayuya kehabisan ide. Air mata mengalir di pipi Tayuya saat ia berlari keluar dari _Mansion_ Haruno, menarik tudung jubahnya untuk menyembunyikan rambut _peach-_ nya. Dia mencoba untuk pergi diam-diam tanpa ada seorang pun pengawal yang mengikutinya.

Tayuya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, itu dingin hari ini dan langit berkabut, hari di mana orang-orang akan mengurus bisnis mereka sendiri dan tidak membayar terlalu banyak perhatian pada seorang gadis muda yang berjalan sendirian… atau itu hanya sekedar harapannya semata.

Menyelinap keluar dari _Mansion_ tanpa diketahui oleh para pengawal itu adalah sesuatu yang akan seseorang seperti Sakura lakukan. Tayuya tertawa pelan untuk dirinya sendiri, rasanya terasa sedih dan hampa saat mengingat kondisi Adiknya sekarang, tapi kemudian Tayuya kembali tenang saat dia berjalan ke salah satu pohon di dekat gerbang. Itu hanya akan menjadi masalah waktu sebelum salah satu pengawal melihatnya, sehingga Tayuya tidak ragu-ragu dan meraih cabang pertama batang pohon tersebut dalam jangkauan tangannya. Ia menginjakkan kaki kirinya pada batang, mencoba menguatkan hatinya sehingga dia bisa meraih cabang lain dengan lengannya yang lain.

Tayuya yang terlahir sebagai putri seorang _Earl_ tidak pernah memanjat pohon sebelumnya, Sakura lah yang lebih baik pada hal-hal seperti itu karena sifat pemberontaknya, dan tentu saja ketika Adiknya tersebut bertemu dengan putra _Duke_ Namikaze— seseorang yang bisa memanjat pohon juga, Sakura lebih senang untuk mendaki bersama di pohon tertinggi sementara dirinya hanya bisa berteriak dari atas tanah yang aman dan memperingatkan mereka berdua bahwa hal itu berbahaya dan mereka harus segera turun, reaksinya tersebut tentu saja menyebabkan kedua remaja yang akan segera menikah itu meledak dalam tawa.

Tayuya mengertakkan gigi, bertekad untuk tidak melihat kembali ke bawah karena sebenarnya dia juga takut ketinggian. "Ini adalah hal gila yang aku lakukan demi Adikku," dia setengah bercanda. Tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir, Tayuya terengah-engah karena pegangan tangannya terlepas dari cabang pohon, dia putus asa mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu di udara. ' _Help! Aku akan jatuh!'_ Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sesuatu meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke tembok besar di mana dia bisa duduk. Tayuya membuka matanya terkejut dan menatap langsung ke mata emas _Servant Devil_ -nya, Kuro. Kuro sendiri adalah _Servant Devil_ yang mengambil wujud manusia setengah kucing berwarna hitam.

Senyum lega muncul di wajah Tayuya, "Terima kasih," desahnya.

 **"Tidak perlu berterimakasih,"** Kuro menjawab. **"Hati-hati, Nona!"** katanya sebelum menghilang.

"Ya, aku akan berhati-hati!" Tayuya tertawa saat ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh dari tembok tinggi, mendarat dengan anggun di tanah. Bersyukur karena tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya melompat, sehingga gadis itu bisa dengan cepat melarikan diri.

Berlari secepat yang dia bisa, tudung jubahnya terlepas karena tertiup oleh angin, membuat rambutnya yang kini diikat kuncir kuda terlihat.

Tayuya akhirnya melambat ketika ia mencapai pasar lokal, dengan cepat menarik tudung jubah hitamnya kembali ke atas kepalanya sehingga orang-orang tidak akan mengenalinya. Dia dengan mudah berbaur ke dalam kerumunan, mencari siapa yang menjual obat-obatan.

Tentu saja ia menyadari betapa bodoh tindakannya ini. Dia tidak tahu apa jenis racun yang telah terminum oleh Sakura dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang obat penawarnya, tapi dia putus asa dan semua orang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Adiknya! Tidak hanya duduk di sana dan menunggu racun tersebut untuk melakukan tugasnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tayuya merasa air mata membasahi wajahnya sekali lagi dan dia pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menangis tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Matanya melebar sedikit ketika ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakang kios obat-obatan, ada banyak orang lain yang menjual obat namun pemuda ini entah kenapa terlihat lebih menonjol dari yang lainnya. Tayuya menyipitkan mata sedikit saat ia melangkah lebih dekat. Pemuda yang tengah menyita perhatiannya tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang ksatria dengan figur tampannya daripada seorang apoteker yang sederhana. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, ya sama sekali bukan wajahnya; yang menarik perhatiannya adalah mata merah dengan tanda koma berwarna hitam. Mata _sharingan_. Mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha.

' _Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku. Bukankah seharusnya tidak ada klan Uchiha yang tersisa? Mereka semua telah dibantai atas perintah Ratu Victoria karena isu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pengkhianat!'_

"Mencari sesuatu?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan senyum yang sedikit geli, meskipun sorot matanya nampak bosan dan acuh tak acuh, seolah-olah ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tayuya belum pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya, ia sering berkeliaran di sekitar pasar dengan ditemani oleh _butler_ pribadinya, tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya. "A-ah... ya, saya sedang mencari... emh..." ia menurunkan tatapannya dan membaca beberapa dari banyak nama-nama yang sulit pada botol; _hah_... dia tidak tahu apapun.

"Saya yakin kami memiliki obat yang anda cari," pemuda itu berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Tayuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, pemuda di hadapannya ini berbicara seolah-olah dia tahu sesuatu.

"Saya mencari obat…" jawab Tayuya, sorot matanya penuh dengan harapan.

"Apakah obat itu tidak ada diantaranya?" pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Beberapa orang mencari obat untuk sakit kepala, orang lain mencari obat untuk penyakit yang di deritanya-"

"Tidak! Itu bukanlah apa yang saya cari. Adik- anjing saya telah diracuni."

"Coba bertanya pada dokter hewan," pemuda itu menguap, namun senyum licik tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, ia tampaknya tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya Tayuya butuhkan tapi hal seperti itu tidak mungkin benar.

"Tolong, Tuan!" Tayuya menatap langsung pemuda di hadapannya, sorot matanya masih tetap sama seperti tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali. "Aku butuh bantuan, ini penting My sis- anjing ku mungkin akan mati ... dan tidak ada yang tahu apa jenis racun itu!" Tayuya hampir menangis lagi, Tuhan ia sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang karena begitu lemah.

"Apakah anda tahu harga obat penangkal, _Milady_?" ia bertanya.

Tayuya membeku saat pemuda itu memanggilnya seperti itu, apakah itu hanya sekedar panggilan basa-basi? Atau apakah orang ini benar-benar tahu tentang darah bangsawan yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya? Tidak! Tayuya menggeleng. Pemuda ini bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas berkat tudung jubahnya... tidak ada cara orang ini tahu siapa jati dirinya yang sesusunguhnya.

"Saya akan membayar berapa pun, Ayah saya sangat kaya!" Ah, matanya mulai berair lagi. Ayahnya telah meninggal dalam kebakaran itu, begipula dengan Ibunya. Tayuya mendengus marah dan menyeka air matanya yang jatuh.

Orang asing di depannya ini masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan, tapi entah akhirnya ia tertangkap berbohong atau dia benar-benar tahu apa yang telah ia cari.

"Yah, aku punya ini... ramuan ini bekerja untuk setiap racun mematikan," pemuda itu menunjukkan botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna hijau tua pada Tayuya.

Tayuya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil obat itu tapi ia urung,, berhenti di tengah jalan, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan apa yang saya cari," dia berbicara, di suatu tempat di kepalanya ia bisa mendengar desisan _Servant Devil_ -nya, seolah dia tidak suka dengan orang asing ini. Tayuya sendiri sebenarnya merinding melihat mata terkutut orang ini. "Saya mohon, Tuan! Saya akan membayar sebanyak apapun yang anda inginkan. Beri saya penangkal racun untuk Adik saya!" ia tidak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Saya mungkin memiliki sesuatu untuk anda tetapi apa yang anda inginkan tidak murah."

"Aku tidak peduli- silakan!" Tayuya mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah dunia telah melambat, di kepalanya ia bisa mendengar jam berdetik... orang ini, dengan senyum menakutkan di wajahnya tahu persis apa yang dia cari dari awal. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia tahu apa persisnya racun itu? Mengapa dia memiliki penangkal sementara dokter dari luar negeri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Adiknya?

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan botol ungu dengan cairan berwarna putih di telapak tangan Tayuya dan dengan tangan yang lain, ia menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk memberi isyarat, mengatakan harga obat penawar tersebut-itu memang sangat mahal dan Tayuya sendiri merasa ragu, apakah dia punya uang sebanyak itu saat ini. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan menyerahkan tasnya yang berisi koin emas, dia kemudian mulai melepas semua perhiasan yang saat ini sedang ia kenakan dan lekas menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu tanpa banyak berpikir. Dengan ini, Sakura bisa diselamatkan.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku bagaimana menggunakannya?" Tayuya berbicara pelan, mengamati pemuda tersebut menaruh semua uang dan perhiasannya dengan hanya satu gerakan lengan.

"Campurkan diminumannya sebelum dia tidur, Adik anda akan sembuh."

"Terima kasih..." Tayuya menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi. Sebenarnya ada lebih banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan, dia seharusnya bertanya setidaknya namanya tapi tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Tayuya pun mulai berlari lagi, pikirannya kacau dan dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf kepada rakyat jelata yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak, dan dia tidak peduli.

' _Sakura harus segera diselamatkan sebelum terlambat. Sakura pasti bisa sembuh dengan obat ini.'_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu minggu penuh Tayuya bisa tertawa lagi, itu menggelegak dari dalam perutnya dan keluar meninggalkan mulutnya, sementara tetesan hujan pertama jatuh dari langit abu-abu. Namun Tayuya tidak peduli jika ia akan basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Ia tertawa sambil terus berlari.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hi, minna-san.. salam kenal! Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di archive SasuNaru. Sebenarnya awalnya saya mau publish cerita ini di fandom Pandora Hearts tapi coz kebetulan lagi pengen bikin fict SasuNaru juga, saya memutuskan untuk mengubahnya. So, mohon maaf apabila masih ada typo ~ ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Terinsiparasi dari ff Fallen Crown © LovelyDemon (dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari Author-nya)_

 _._

 _Tittle : Is There Any Way?_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Supernatural_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : SasuNaru! Slight NaruSaku_

 _Setting: AU/ Victorian Era – London, Inggris._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari dia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut tahtanya kembali?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

Ia tahu rumah ini terlalu kecil untuk Tuan Puterinya tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tuan Puterinya harus bersembunyi di sini. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa puteri Minato Namikaze – _Duke of Lancaster_ masih hidup. Bagaimana pun dalam situasi seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun.

Saat ia pergi ke dapur, ia melihat seorang gadis tengah mempersiapkan secangkir teh untuk Tuan Puterinya, juga beberapa _scone_ panggang untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

"Honoka!"

"Ya? Ada apa Lucas?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau memberi Tuan Puteri makanan seperti itu? Dia masih sakit, kan? Jadi bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau membuatkannya bubur?"

"Lucas, kau seperti tidak tahu siapa Nona Naruko? Dia itu mudah bosan dan sudah satu minggu ini aku membuatkan bubur untuknya. Jika hari ini aku memberinya bubur juga, dia mungkin tidak akan mau memakannya!"

"Ah, kau benar juga."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka… mereka juga mencampurkan racun pada beberapa makanan. Syukurlah, Nona Naruko hanya makan sedikit saat di pesta."

"Ya. Mereka benar-benar berhasil menipu kita. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa mereka akan melibatkan keluarga _Earl_ Haruno dan semua orang yang datang ke pesta itu. Aku pikir, itu hanya masalah internal."

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat licik, bukan? Dia menyuruh seorang _Maid_ untuk meracuni Tuan Muda, saat kau dan aku diminta untuk mendampingi Nona Naruko dalam perjalan bisnisnya ke Perancis. Satu minggu kita berada di Perancis, Lucas… tanpa tahu apa-apa."

Lucas bisa melihat ekspresi penyesalan di wajah Honoka saat gadis itu berkata demikian. Namun itu bukanlah salah Honoka. _Duchess_ Kushina ingin membuka Restoran di Perancis karena Tuan Puterinya pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin mengelola sebuah Restoran yang menjual masakan Perancis. Dan Honoka bukan hanya _Maid_ pribadi Tuan Muda mereka, ia juga merangkap sebagai Kepala Koki di _Namikaze Household_. Itulah sebabnya, _Duchess_ Kushina meminta Honoka untuk ikut ke Perancis agar Honoka bisa membuatkan beberapa resep makanan dan mengajari koki-koki yang akan bekerja di sana.

"Ya, dan saat kita kembali. Semuanya sudah terlambat untuk Tuan Muda. Racun itu sudah tercampur dalam darahnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri dengan mata ku, beberapa organ dalamnya sudah terinfeksi dan kerusakan terparah ada pada organ paru-parunya."

"Lucas, apa menurutmu Tuan Muda masih hidup? Dia sudah sakit selama dua minggu karena racun yang pertama. Dan di pesta itu, dia juga terinfeksi oleh racun lainnya karena _Lady_ Haruno memaksanya untuk meminum _wine_? Apakah dia bodoh? Dia memaksa Tuan Muda minum _wine_ hanya karena Tuan Muda tidak berhenti batuk? Bukankah seharusnya orang yang batuk-batuk itu diberi air putih? Atau jangan-jangan, _Lady_ Haruno juga bersekongkol dengan orang itu?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri _Earl_ Kizashi dan isterinya juga meninggal pada malam itu, sama seperti _Duke_ Minato, _Duchess_ Kushina, dan _Lord_ Minoru. _Lady_ Sakura sendiri juga ikut keracunan. Hanya sedikit orang yang beruntung pada malam itu, dan salah satunya adalah kau dan _Lady_ Tayuya… tapi kupikir _Lady_ Tayuya juga tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Apakah kau benar-benar yakin bahwa keluarga Haruno tidak terlibat dalam insiden berdarah ini, Lucas?"

"Aku sangat yakin karena _Lady_ Sakura sangat mencintai Tuan muda meskipun Tuan muda tidak mencintainya. Ya, tapi terus terang aku mencurigai _Lord_ Sasori."

Honoka mengernyitkan alis. " _Lord_ Sasori? Mengapa kau mencurigainya Lucas?"

"Itu sudah jelas, kan? Dia sahabatnya Tuan Muda Menma yang merupakan dalang dibalik semua insiden ini. Namun aku juga belum yakin 100 persen, mungkin saja _Lord_ Sasori juga tidak tahu apapun soal ini. Mungkin saja dia hanya dimanfaatkan dan dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dia telah dimanfaatkan. Itulah sebabnya aku masih harus menyelidiki mereka."

"Ya, kau benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir… ini semua masuk akal. _Lucas_ , apa aku boleh mencari Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak! Jangan mencarinya sekarang!"

"…tapi aku _Maid_ pribadinya dan—"

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu sampai semua rumor tentang Tuan Muda mereda! Lagipula, luka-luka yang kau dapatkan pada malam itu juga belum sembuh benar, Honoka!" tegas Lucas.

"Aku tidak peduli soal diriku. Aku hanya ingin mencari Tuan Muda dan memastikan bahwa dia masih hidup."

"Aku juga harus melindungimu karena kau adalah gadis yang dicintai Tuan Muda. Jadi, jangan banyak mengeluh dan turuti semua perkataanku!"

"Mengapa kau harus melindungiku juga? Aku hanya seorang pelayan rendahan yang tidak pantas dilindungi!"

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Honoka! Kau bukan pelayan rendahan! Kau adalah puteri seorang bangsawan yang sudah kehilangan statusnya, karena keluargamu dibantai anjing-anjing penjaga Ratu. Kau adalah _heiress Marquess_ Sinclair, apa aku benar?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Honoka dengan ekspresi kaget.

"….karena aku adalah Lucifer!"

"Haha… kau pasti becanda! Kau adalah Lucifer? Tidak mungkin Nona Naruko mengikat kontrak dengan Iblis di usianya yang masih sangat muda!"

"Kau bisa memeriksa tubuhnya nanti. Segel kontrak kami tercetak di tubuhnya. Ah, kupikir Tuan Puteri sudah bangun…"

"Tunggu, sebelum kau pergi aku ingin bertanya. Jika memang kau adalah Lucifer, kapan Nona Naruko memanggilmu dan mengikat kontrak denganmu?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau tentu ingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

"Maksudmu kejadian itu? Kejadian pahit yang membuat Tuan Muda mengikat kontrak dengan Kurama? Tapi saat itu Nona Naruko baru berusia 8 tahun… dia tidak mungkin memiliki cukup banyak kebencian yang bisa membuatnya memanggil iblis, apalagi Lucifer."

"Dia punya itu Honoka. Kegelapan yang bahkan jauh lebih gelap dari _'mereka berdua'_. Kebencian dan rasa dendam yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada yang mereka miliki. Itulah sebabnya, aku setuju mengikat kontrak dengan Tuan Puteri. Jiwa-nya akan sangat lezat untuk ku makan."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan mereka berdua?"

"Dua orang anak yang ku tolong 10 tahun yang lalu. Ah, karena itu 10 tahun yang lalu… kupikir sekarang mereka berdua sudah menjadi pemuda tampan, huh! Tadinya aku ingin membunuh sang Kakak agar Adiknya memiliki cukup banyak kebencian yang akan memuaskan hasratku."

"Dan mengapa kau tidak membunuh anak itu?"

"Anak itu mengemis-ngemis padaku agar aku tidak membunuh Kakaknya. Dia juga bilang, mungkin orang yang aku cari bukan mereka. Jadi aku berbaik hati dengan memberi mereka sedikit waktu. Aku bilang padanya jika aku akan kembali untuk memburu mereka dalam 10 tahun lagi, tapi ternyata sebelum batas waktu tersebut aku sudah menemukan pengganti mereka."

"Dan orang itu adalah…"

"Benar, dia Tuan Puteri Naruko."

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa Nona Naruko memiliki sisi gelap yang membuatnya bisa memanggilmu? Kupikir… mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia."

"Jika mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, Tuan Muda tidak mungkin merasa kesepian. Bukankah aku benar?"

"Ya, memang benar _Duke_ Minato dan _Duchess_ Kushina jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang untuk mereka… tapi kupikir mereka akan mengerti."

"Anak-anak butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Kau kehilangan orangtua mu saat kau masih sangat muda. Itu pasti sangat berat untukmu bukan, Honoka?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Meskipun aku tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua karena mereka sudah tidak ada lagi… _Lord_ Minoru menyayangiku seperti aku adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Bukan cuma aku, bahkan dia juga sudah seperti sosok Ayah bagi Tuan Muda dan Nona Naruko… jadi kupikir mereka tidak akan memiliki sisi gelap karena mereka berselimutkan kasih dan sayang Tuan Minoru."

Namikaze Minoru adalah saudara kembar Namikaze Minato, dan Ibunya Honoka—Uzumaki Haruka— adalah sahabat Minoru. Itulah sebabnya ketika Honoka telah kehilangan segalanya karena keluarganya telah dibantai, Minoru mengambil Honoka. Awalnya ia bermaksud mengangkat Honoka sebagai anaknya karena Honoka masih berusia 9 tahun saat itu. Namun Honoka menolak, sebagai rasa terimakasih ia ingin membalas kebaikan Minoru, dan karena ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa saat itu… dia memutuskan untuk bekerja di _Mansion_ Minoru sebagai koki. Minoru sudah punya koki yang cukup untuk mengurus rumah tangganya, jadi Minoru membawa Honoka ke _Mansion_ Kakak-nya. Minato sangat mengagumi kemampuan memasak Honoka dan Kushina ingin puteranya yang saat itu baru berusia 5 tahun dilayani oleh seseorang seperti Honoka, jadi mereka mengangkat Honoka sebagai _Maid_ pribadi Naruto.

"Hati manusia itu tidak sama, Honoka! Kuakui, kau Honoka Sinclair… kau memiliki hati yang kuat, tapi hati Tuan Muda dan Nona Naruko itu sangat lemah. Itulah sebabnya makhluk seperti kami bisa menjadi bagian dari diri mereka."

Honoka hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan Lucas barusan. Ia sadar tak ada sedikit pun celah untuk menyangkal perkataan pria di hadapannya. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi usia mu bukan 24 tahun? Huh!"

"Ya, selisih usia kita bukan 5 tahun. Honoka, aku ini ribuan tahun lebih tua darimu."

Menempatkan sarapan dan teh yang dibuat Honoka di atas nampan perak, Lucas membawa nampan tersebut ke kamar Naruko. Dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali dan membukanya. Ia menemukan anak perempuan itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, terbungkus dalam tumpukan selimut. Lucas pun berjalan melewati Tuan Putreinya dan membuka tirai jendela.

Naruko sudah terjaga. Dia perlahan-lahan duduk dan menggosok matanya, berusaha mengabaikan kelelahannya. Mata anak itu nampak bengkak dan merah, kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan dan iris violetnya yang dulu nampak begitu indah. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Tuan Putrinya kurang tidur, mungkin malam ini dia juga bermimpi buruk lagi. Namun Lucas memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Puteri. Untuk teh pagi ini, Honoka telah menyiapkan _mint tea_ ," Lucas hanya tersenyum dan menuangkan teh dari poci teh ke dalam cangkir. "Dia juga membuatkan _scone_ panggang untuk sarapan."

"Ya, sampaikan terimakasih ku pada Honoka. Aku senang dia tidak memaksaku untuk makan bubur lagi. Harusnya dia tahu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa aku butuh sesuatu yang manis untuk dimakan."

Naruko bergerak ke arah _butler_ pribadinya. Dia mengambil teh tersebut dari tangan kanan Lucas yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih. Sebelum mencicipinya, Naruko menghirup aroma teh herbal tersebut untuk beberapa waktu.

"Tuan Puteri, bolehkan saya bertanya bagaimana perasaan anda hari ini?" Lucas berdiri di depan Naruko, masih sambil tersenyum, ia menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Naruko menyesap teh itu dan menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmati rasanya.

"Anda masih harus banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatan Anda. Jadi, tolong jangan membuat saya kesal seperti Honoka. Apakah itu baik-baik saja?"

Naruko mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Lucas dengan putus asa, sementara tangannya menurunkan cangkirnya ke piring. "Mengapa kau memerintahku? Aku ingin mencari Kakak ku. Aku tidak perlu istirahat."

Mengambil teh dari Tuan puterinya, Lucas mendesah dan mulai mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. "Ayolah, Tuan Puteri! Anda belum memiliki istirahat yang cukup. Lagipula, semua orang di negri ini berpikir bahwa anda sudah meninggal. Sementara saya masih menyelidiki semuanya, anda bisa menggunakan waktu untuk diri sendiri." Sebuah senyum tipis mulai terbentuk pada wajah Lucas saat ia melihat ekspresi Naruko yang nampak lelah untuk berdebat.

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak perlu beristirahat!" Meskipun ia tidak memiliki lebih dari dua jam untuk tidur, Naruko menolak untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Naruko berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kelopak matanya kembali tertutup dan kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Dan sebelum Tuan puterinya jatuh ke lantai, Lucas berlutut untuk menangkapnya.

"Anda tidak harus memaksakan diri, Tuan Putri. Silakan, berbaring!"

Lucas mengendong Naruko _bridal style_ dan kembali membaringkannya ke tempat tidur, memastikan bahwa sentuhannya tidak melukai tubuh Tuan Puterinya yang masih rapuh itu.

Begitu _butler_ pribadinya menurunkannya ke tempat tidur, Naruko mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Lucas dengan kemarahan di matanya. Sebelum Lucas bahkan bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruko mengangkat tangannya dan menampar wajah pelayan pribadinya tersebut.

' _Plak!'_

Lucas mendesah sekali lagi, kemudian menutupi tubuh Tuan Puterinya dengan selimut. "Menjadi keras kepala hanya akan memperpanjang masa istirahat ini, Tuan Puteri."

Naruko enggan mematuhi dan berpaling dari _butler-_ nya, menarik selimutnya ke dagu.

"Selain itu, saya menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk membeli penawar racun untuk anda. Mencari Tuan Muda tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas hanya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak uang. Semua uang yang tersisa harus dihemat untuk biaya hidup. Apakah anda tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kalian sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi? Berhentilah bersikap angkuh, Tuan Puteri! Saat ini anda sudah tidak punya status lagi. Anda bukan lagi puteri seorang _Duke_ …"

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan status ku kembali!"

"Dan untuk mendapatkan itu kembali, kita tidak boleh bertindak secara sembrono. Jika saya berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan Tuan Muda Menma, saya pasti akan mendapatkan jantungnya untuk anda."

"Aku ingin kepalanya!"

"Tidak! Kepala itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk anda, Tuan Puteri! Sedangkan jantung bisa anda simpan di mana saja. Atau kau bisa memberikannya pada saya untuk saya makan?"

"Baiklah, berikan jantungnya padaku tetapi jangan memakannya! Ini perintah!"

" _Yes, My Lady!"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapatkan obat penawarnya dari mana?"

"Saya menyuruh Honoka untuk mencari penjual obat di Ibu kota. Lalu, Honoka mengatakan… ada seseorang yang memiliki obat-obatan semacam itu, tapi orang itu meminta uang yang sangat banyak."

"Jadi kau tidak membeli obat itu sendiri?"

"Mungkin anda lupa Tuan Puteri? Saat anda tengah sekarat, anda meminta saya untuk tetap berada di sisi anda. Anda tidak membiarkan saya untuk pergi ke mana pun."

"Oh, aku tidak ingat."

"Ya, itu bisa dimengerti. Sekarang anda sebaiknya makan dulu, minum obat, lalu kembali tidur!"

Naruko mengangguk. Dia kemudian memakan sarapannya dan meminum obat yang sudah disiapkan Lucas untuknya.

' _Aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali tadi malam... Aku terus bermimpi buruk tentang Kak Naruto. Lucas benar, aku harus memulihkan kekuatanku dulu. Aku harus menggunakan waktu ku untuk tidur.'_

Naruko perlahan-lahan menutup matanya sekali lagi dan langsung jatuh tertidur dengan kerutan kecil di wajahnya.

Tuan Puterinya tidur dengan ekspresi cemburut. Ia tahu anak itu kesal padanya, tapi Lucas tidak bisa tidak memberikan senyum kecil saat ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa nampan perak yang sudah kosong.

oOOo

.

.

"Aku pikir dia tidak pergi ke desa tetangga. Apa mungkin dia pergi ke ibu kota?" kata Itachi sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana, tetesan airnya bahkan memukuli kaca jendela. Sasuke telah membawa dua kuda... satu untuk membawa barang-barang dan satu lagi untuk dia naiki. Yang berarti Sasuke akan bepergian lebih lama dari biasanya. Itachi tidak pernah setuju jika Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh sendirian, bagaimana jika Adiknya itu dalam bahaya? Ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa ... tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya, tidak layak menjadi seorang kakak. Itachi tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke.

"10 tahun yang lalu… Iblis bermata merah yang menolong kami waktu itu, hampir saja membunuhku agar dia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau iblis itu datang lagi? Aku tidak yakin Argus bisa melindungi Sasuke. Iblis itu terlihat seperti Lucifer. Bagaimana jika…"

Itachi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir tentang saudaranya, karena saat itulah remaja berambut pirang yang sejak tadi ditungguinya membuat suara erangan lembut. Itachi pun menoleh pada anak itu, berpikir dia akan terbangun untuk beberapa waktu seperti beberapa hari sebelmnya, di mana anak itu hanya melihat-lihat dan kemudian tertidur lagi. Kadang-kadang jika dia atau Sasuke sedang beruntung, anak itu akan benar-benar duduk dan membiarkannya untuk memberinya makan, membersihkan tubuhnya, mengganti pakaiannya... meskipun hal tersebut juga tidak pernah berlangsung lama karena dia akan segera kehilangan kesadaran lagi, bahkan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Itachi bertanya, biasanya jika anak itu membutuhkan sesuatu dia akan duduk... dan tentu saja Itachi harus mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia butuhkan sendiri.

Anak itu tidak menjawab seperti biasanya, tetapi sesuatu tampak berbeda, warna matanya tidak lagi berwarna merah. Kali ini matanya berwarna _sapphire blue_ , dan dia lamban menatap sekeliling ruangan sambil mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan tangan kanannya, bernapas melalui hidungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berbicara kepadanya. Anak itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tatapannya bertumpu pada pemuda tinggi yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela sepanjang waktu, kebingungan tertulis di seluruh wajahnya.

' _Jika anak ini sudah menunjukan emosi, berarti tubuhnya tidak sedang dikendalikan oleh Kyubi. Apa Sasuke memberinya sesuatu, ya?_ ' pikir Itachi. Matanya kemudian melebar terkejut ketika anak itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara…

"Siapa... kau?"

Itu mungkin pertanyaan yang salah untuk memulai percakapan, tapi Itachi terlalu terkejut bahkan hanya untuk menanggapi. Ia menatap anak itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Di mana… aku?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan melihat sekeliling sekali lagi. Tempat ini tidak terlihat familiar.

Sebelum Itachi bisa menjawab, anak itu sudah tampak kehilangan kesadaran sekali lagi. Dia memegang kepalanya saat ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga hanya sedikit lebih lama. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi tampaknya pertanyaannya harus menunggu. Itachi mendesah sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan dengan lembut mendorong anak itu untuk kembali berbaring. "Tidak apa-apa, kita akan bicara setelah kau merasa lebih baik."

Meskipun kata-kata itu dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan hati anak itu, yang mungkin sedang merasa panik karena berada di tempat yang asing, tampaknya ucapan itu tidak memiliki efek menenangkan sama sekali.

Itachi mendesah, anak ini malah menarik kerah bajunya dan berusaha mencekikinya dengan nafas memburu.

"Tenang, aku ini bukan orang jahat! Apa kau tidak ingat? Hari itu… aku dan Adikku menyelamatkanmu!"

Mata Naruto menyipit saat ia berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini dan siapa orang ini... tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Pikirannya berkabut dan dunia mulai berputar cepat di depan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingat, tapi percayalah… aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau semacamnya."

Itachi terus mengulangi kata-kata _'Semuanya baik-baik saja'_ dengan suara yang lembut, berharap anak laki-laki yang hendak masuk dalam serangan panik ini perlahan tenang. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mencekikku. Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah…"

Itachi melihat tubuh anak itu mulai rileks dan dia mulai melepaskan cengkram tangannya dari lehernya. Itachi pun menurunkan tangan anak itu, meletakkannya di sisi tubuhnya, dan membenarkan selimutnya. Selanjutnya, Itachi menyentuh lehernya yang memar. "Astaga, kau hampir membunuhku!'

"Maaf… Na-namamu?" anak itu kemudian bertanya lembut, Itachi tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjawab karena beberapa detik kemudian anak itu kembali pingsan.

"Ya ampun, memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini. Apa dia bodoh? Tapi cekikikkan nya sakit juga~" keluh Itachi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya anak itu berbicara kepadanya. Anak itu sudah cukup terjaga untuk benar-benar berbicara dan membiarkan kata-kata Itachi meresap, dan sepertinya anak itu memahami ucapannya. Hal itu adalah pertanda baik, kan?

.

Malam harinya, Itachi terkejut saat ia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Ia tidak mengira kalau Adiknya sudah pulang, bahkan dia tengah membaca Koran sambil minum kopi.

"Astaga Sasuke, kalau kau sudah pulang katakan padaku! Jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba seperti Amy!"

"Apa kau baru saja berpikir bahwa kau sedang melihat hantu?"

"Di luar sedang ada badai dan kupikir kau tidak akan pulang dulu. Apakah tidak apa-apa melakukan perjalan di tengah badai seperti itu?"

"Aku punya Argus, jadi itu bukan masalah besar. Dia melindungiku sepanjang waktu."

"Ya, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kupikir iblis yang mengikat kontrak denganmu itu hanya bisa membunuh orang. Kudengar dulu, saat Argus bukan milikmu… dia kepunyaan seseorang yang membantai keluarga Sinclair."

"Lupakan itu, karena sekarang Argus adalah pelayanku!"

"Dia hanya menginginkan jiwa mu!"

"Ya, begitu pula dengan Raven. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bekas cekikkan di leher mu. Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Ah, ini? Anak itu yang melakukannya!"

"Anak itu?"

"Ya, bukan Kyubi yang melakukannya. Jadi itu tidak akan sampai membunuhku, tenang saja."

"Dia menunjukkan peningkatan, ya?" tanya Sasuke setelah melempar koran yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

Sasuke menguap sambil bersandar di meja; rambutnya sedikit basah setelah melakukan perjalanan dari ibu kota ke rumah melalui hujan badai. Namun itu bukan berarti Kakaknya perlu tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dan sudah kaya dengan upaya kecil.

"Ini lebih lama daripada yang aku harapkan. Harus ku akui, tidak mudah membuat obat untuknya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memperbaiki organ-organ fital-nya yang sudah rusak dengan obat-obatan itu. Hal yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memperpanjang usianya sedikit lebih lama. Kemarin Argus memberitahu, dia bisa melihat aura kehidupan anak itu mulai memudar. Kau tahu, kupikir ucapanku pertama kali adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari dua tahun, walaupun dia punya Kyubi."

"A-apa?"

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku," Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan ekspresi sedikit bosan. Ia meletakkan handuk putih di bahunya sehingga pakaiannya tidak akan basah. " _Oh well,_ aku tidak pernah merawat pasien yang darahnya sudah tercampur dengan dua racun miliku sebelumnya. Jadi aku kira, aku tidak bisa mengeluh."

"Ya, itu benar…" Itachi setuju. Ia kemudian mengambil koran yang dilempar Sasuke tadi dan mulai membacanya sendiri. Matanya melebar sedikit ketika ia membaca judul _headline news_ di Koran tersebut. Itachi mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membaca artikel yang agak panjang. "Sasuke, kau sudah tahu?" ia terdengar lelah.

"Itu tidak sulit untuk mencari tahu," Sasuke mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, Kak! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun selama kau ingin menyimpan kehadirannya sebagai rahasia," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

' _Sasuke, aku senang karena aku masih hidup. Jika hari itu aku benar-benar dibunuh oleh Iblis bermata merah yang menyelamatkan kita… apakah kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini? Kau mungkin akan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda pembalas dendam yang berhati dingin.'_

Itachi kemudian mendesah sambil menatap gambar keluarga Namikaze. Mereka semua memiliki tanda salib di wajah mereka, kecuali untuk anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping _Duke of Lancaster_. Gambar itu dalam warna hitam dan putih namun ia masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Naruto Alison Namikaze," Itachi membaca keras-keras, ia kemudian melihat jumlah hadiah yang bisa mereka dapatkan jika ia membawa Naruto pada para pejangga. "Ada begitu banyak uang..."

"Ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum mereka mulai mengetuk pintu rumah kita," Sasuke mendesah, ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang menjengkelkan. Baik dirinya maupun Itachi, keduanya mengerutkan kening ketika mereka membayangkan risiko untuk menjaga anak itu di sini. Apakah hal baik yang akan datang untuk mereka? Ataukah justru sebaliknya?

"Mungkin kita harus melakukannya..." Itachi kemudian berbicara setelah terdiam agak lama, "Bayangkan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan semua uang ini! Kita bahkan tidak perlu bekerja lagi," Ia melanjutkan, masih menatap Koran yang tengah dipegangnya sehingga ia tidak melihat bagaimana mata Adiknya melebar, tetapi Sasuke tetap diam saat Itachi berbicara. "Ya, se-selain itu... kita sudah melakukan cukup banyak hal untuknya. Mengapa kita masih harus menjaganya di sini? Benarkan Sasuke? Jujur… kau juga setuju denganku, kan?"

Jawaban Sasuke itu tidak seperti yang Itachi harapkan, karena Adiknya itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan dia harus memegang perutnya sambil bersandar meja.. karena jika tidak, dia mungkin akan jatuh.

"A-apa?" Itachi agak bingung dan bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Oh Kakak, seolah kau bisa melakukan itu. Aku tahu, kau peduli padanya…" kata Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata yang menetes karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Aku serius!" Itachi marah dan menghampiri Adiknya. Namun sebenarnya dia tidak serius. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu? Anak itu masih sangat muda dan dia begitu lemah ketika ia dan Sasuke menemukannya. Surat kabar itu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berusia lima belas tahun, padahal ia pikir anak itu baru 13 atau 14 tahun.

Sasuke bisa dengan mudah melihat kebohongan Kakaknya. Satu-satunya alasan Itachi mengatakan hal itu adalah hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tahu, Kakaknya pasti tidak ingin ia terlibat dalam masalah karena telah menyembunyikan _Heir Duke_ Namikaze di sini. Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Namun Kakaknya tidak seperti dirinya. Meskipun Itachi mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, tapi Sasuke tahu… Itachi juga pasti ingin membantu anak itu. Dan satu-satunya alasan anak itu masih di sini adalah karena Itachi tahu bahwa anak itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk merebut tahtanya kembali. Semua orang tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti itu sendirian, walaupun orang itu mengikat kontrak dengan iblis, sama seperti dirinya dan Sasuke.

' _Kakak, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Alasan iblis bermata merah itu lebih tertarik denganku adalah karena kau terlalu baik. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri merasa heran.. tekad apa yang mendorongmu untuk mengikat kontrak dengan Raven?'_

"Sasuke, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuknya?" tanya Itachi yang kemudian duduk di meja makan.

"Aku selalu mengingkan seorang budak," kata Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Itachi memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Sasuke tertawa. " _Lady_ Izumi selalu menginginkan seorang Adik kecil, kan?"

"Izumi?" Itachi kemudian bergumam sambil menatap ke luar jendela, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku menyerahkannya pada _Lady_ Izumi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Namun suaranya terdengar pahit saat ia membahas Izumi. Sasuke tahu bahwa Kakaknya jatuh cinta pada puteri _Viscount_ Garland itu. Namun sejak dulu ia benar-benar membenci wanita. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak suka jika Kakaknya dekat dengan seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak berpikir ada hal lain lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya, dia dari royalti setelah semua. Nona Izumi pasti akan memberinya semua hal yang dia butuhkan sampai aman baginya untuk keluar lagi."

"Kita akan lihat ..." Sasuke mengangguk, tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada seseorang di belakang Itachi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Itachi kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan langsung memijat keningnya. Rupanya pangeran mereka telah terbangun sekali lagi, dan kali ini telah mampu berjalan. Itachi tidak tahu berapa lama dia telah berdiri di ambang pintu dan seberapa banyak yang dia dengar. Itachi bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana anak itu bisa menyelinap tanpa mereka sadari? Ia dan Sasuke adalah _assassin_ yang terlatih; meskipun sudah lama Ratu Victoria tidak mengirim mereka untuk sebuah misi.

"A-h, maaf. Aku... hanya..." dia menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya, mungkin yang dia maksud adalah kamarnya. "Aku terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu dan..."

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menebak liar. Namun hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja, Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya ingin anak itu katakan.

Mendengar kata lapar, perutnya langsung berbunyi. Ia pun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya; melirik gugup pada pria yang lebih tua, yang ia ingat dari waktu sebelumnya ia terbangun. "Hm... tidak, aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku dan Sasuke juga belum makan. Aku akan mulai menyiapkan makan malam…" Itachi bangkit dari kursinya, "Apakah kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Ah... tidak, itu baik-baik saja," Naruto bergumam dengan canggung sambil menurunkan tatapannya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat kemeja yang terlalu besar untuk ia kenakan. Itu lebih terlihat seperti gaun daripada kemeja baginya.

"Maaf, hanya itu pakaian yang kami punya. Sebenarnya itu adalah baju Sasuke saat dia masih seumuran mu…"

"Kau terlalu kurus sih, apa kau sakit parah atau semacamnya? Hm!"

' _Dasar, anak ini pura-pura tidak tahu… padahal racunnya sendiri yang membuatnya sakit dalam waktu lama,'_ pikir Itachi.

"Kakak, buatkan aku _Mint Tea!_ " kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Pergi membuatnya sendiri!" respon Itachi dingin.

" _Hidoi…_ Err, maaf, itu bahasa Jepang. Maksudnya Kakak ku sangat kejam!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum geli di wajahnya. Dia kemudian mulai mencari daun _mint_. "Saya harap anda juga suka _mint tea_ , Pangeran."

Hening.

Uchiha bersaudara mendongak pada waktu bersamaan untuk menatap lawan bicara mereka yang terus berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Mata anak itu terbuka lebar saat ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi.

"A-ah ... tidak ada," Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kak, aku pikir dia mungkin takut bahwa kita akan mengkhianatinya untuk mendapatkan sejumlah besar uang," kata Sasuke yang kemudian tertawa geli.

"Oh..." Itachi melirik Naruto. "Kami tidak akan melakukan itu," ia menjelaskan. "Jangan khawatir tentang itu, tinggal lah di sini selama apapun yang kau suka."

"Jangan berdiri saja, duduk lah atau kau akan jatuh. Aku tahu tubuhmu masih lemas," kata Sasuke.

Naruto pun duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, tidak yakin apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan atau katakan.

Itachi melihat anak itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada dapur. _'Apakah dia tidak pernah melihat dapur sebelumnya? Benar juga, aku hampir lupa… dia ini kan putera seorang bangsawan kelas atas. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah pergi ke dapur. Rumah sederhana seperti ini tidak akan cocok untuknya…'_ Itachi diam-diam bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat ia mulai memotong sayuran yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat sup.

"Mohon maaf karena sejak tadi kami berdua malah berbicara dengan bahasa informal pada anda…." kata Itachi.

"Itu tak masalah. Honoka juga tidak pernah berbicara dengan bahasa formal padaku. Dan aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan itu…"

"Baiklah akan kami ingat, toh aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu secara istimewa. Lagipula, aku tidak suka berbicara sopan! Itu bukan gaya ku!"

"Sasuke!" tegur Itachi.

"Apa? Aku hanya berbicara apa adanya!"

Itachi mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke barusan dan kemudian kembali menatap Naruto, mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dan pengujian jika memori anak itu baik-baik saja. "Seberapa banyak yang kau ingat? Maksudku, tentang pesta itu?"

Tidak ada Jawaban; Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala sambil menatap telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi yang menyakitkan, ia mengingat pesta itu dengan jelas. Dia masih bisa membayangkan Sakura berbicara dengannya, mengenakan gaun biru yang indah—warna _Namikaze Household_. Sakura tidak pernah menjadi penggemar gaun, tapi Ino telah membantunya memilih yang satu itu... dia ingat betapa cantiknya Sakura saat itu. Dia ingat saat ia berdansa dengan Sakura, meskipun ia harus beberapa kali mengambil istirahat karena ia sakit pada saat itu. Sakura selalu berada di sisinya dan dengan sabar menunggunya untuk mendapatkan beberapa kekuatannya kembali. Malam itu ia juga telah berbicara dengan banyak orang; Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, beberapa tamu undangan, Lucas, Honoka, dan tentu saja dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendongak. "Keluarga ku… semua orang... a-apa.. mereka baik-baik saja?"

Seolah-olah semua yang benar-benar bisa ia lakukan hanya diam, Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini dengan tenang dan Sasuke tampaknya tidak berada dalam _mood_ untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Adiknya _yang bijaksana_ itu hanya mendorong koran ke arah Naruto sebelum dia berbalik lagi untuk mengawasi air yang mendidih.

"Sasuke!" tentu saja Itachi tidak setuju dengan cara ini.

"Biarkan dia membacanya, Itachi. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengetahuinya juga," kata Sasuke. "Lihatlah setelah kau minum teh," lanjutnya.

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Itachi setelah itu. Ia menyerahkan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ini, Itachi? Kau menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu memasak?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Kita beralih tempat sebentar, Sasuke! Kau tidak pernah menjadi seorang Kakak, jadi kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Cih!"

Naruto mendengar pertengkaran mereka, tapi tidak mengomentarinya karena dia terlalu fokus membaca artikel dalam surat kabar yang saat ini tengah di pegangnya. Naruto tidak harus membaca banyak untuk memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Seolah waktu telah melambat, dia bisa mendengar dering samar di telinganya saat ia membaca kalimat tertentu berulang-ulang.

' _Mati. Mereka semua mati_ …'

Ayahnya, Ibunya, Adiknya, Pamannya, bahkan Nona Yugito, Honoka dan Lucas... mereka semua sudah mati. Ada salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan mayat gadis kecil dengan wajah penuh luka bakar, tubuh itu bahkan nyaris hangus semua, tapi ia ingat jelas bahwa gaun yang dia kenakan adalah gaun yang dikenakan Adiknya. Siapa pun yang telah mengambil gambar ini dan memilih untuk memasukkannya ke dalam artikel ini tidak menghormati keluarga Namikaze sama sekali. Ini tidak benar, kan? Naruko baru berusia 11 tahun! Dia telah berbicara dengan Pamannya dan Naruko! Ia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya di pesta! Bagaimana bisa mereka... mati? Mereka telah gagal untuk melarikan diri dari api, yang berarti Nona Yugito telah berbohong? Dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka sudah keluar, karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meyakinkannya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Naruto bahkan tidak melihat ke atas ketika Itachi meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja untuknya. Dia tidak bicara sama sekali, hanya diam di sana… masih memegang koran sambil menatap gambar orang-orang yang ia kenal.

' _Mengapa_?'

Mereka tidak pantas mati seperti ini... tubuh mereka telah dibakar, begitupula para tamu yang hadir. Tidak ada pemakaman, tidak ada upacara apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, seolah ada seseorang yang telah menggali lubang besar dalam dadanya. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak, tenggorokannya sakit, matanya seperti terbakar, dan seluruh dunia seolah baru saja berhenti untuk sementara waktu. Semua orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang pengkhianat, dan keluarganya sudah mati. Ini adalah bencana.

"Dengar... uhm, _Your Grace_ —" atau apa pun yang harus kita katakan untuk memanggil seorangbangsawan tingkat atas. Perkataan Itachi barusan terdengar canggung, sementara Sasuke telah menempatkan semangkuk sup panas di depan Naruto yang belum berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto..." anak itu akhirnya kembali berbicara. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh makanan yang sudah dihidangkan di hadapannya, padahal hanya beberapa waktu yang lalu ia merasa lapar dan ingin makan segera... tapi dia tidak bisa makan lagi sekarang.

"Hanya Naruto," lanjutnya. Namun itu memang benar. Itulah dia sekarang, tanpa status atau gelar kebangsawanan.

Ia terjebak di Negara ini. Sebuah Negara di mana semua orang menginginkan kepalanya. Ia tidak memiliki uang satu sen pun di sakunya dan tidak ada _tittle_ kehormatan untuknya. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Ia kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan ingin ia lindungi… hanya dalam waktu satu malam, realisasi memukulnya keras. Menundukkan kepala sekali lagi, matanya terasa panas tapi tidak ada air mata di sana, wajahnya tetap kering.

Itachi melirik saudara laki-lakinya, mereka bertukar pandangan untuk beberapa lama. Itachi kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam,

 _"Naruto_ _…than."_

.

.

Sasuke mendongak untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mulai bekerja di kebun mereka, keranjangnya diisi dengan berbagai macam sayur-sayuran, tatapannya kemudian berhenti pada bingkai kecil yang sedang duduk diam di atas kursi rotan yang menghadap pagar, yang melindungi taman yang indah ini dari pencuri. Remaja itu nampak kecil untuk usianya dan ia memiliki ekspresi yang agak melankolis di wajahnya. Matanya mendung dan wajahnya pucat pasi, dia juga sangat kurus... efek sakit untuk waktu yang lama dan tidak makan banyak setelah ia sembuh. Jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ada sorot kebencian dalam mata biru itu, tapi jelas ada rasa marah, rasa sedih, dan rasa sakit di sana. Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil berlutut lagi di atas tanah yang berlumpur untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman herbal.

Itachi masih membiarkan Naruto tinggal di rumah mereka. Kini sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia siuman dan sudah jelas terlihat bagi orang dewasa seperti mereka, bahwa anak itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ia pulih. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang harus dilakukan, namun tidak banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Naruto juga telah menawarkan diri untuk membantu mereka berkali-kali, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah ada _mood_ untuk mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya. Anak itu adalah putera seorang _Duke_ dan mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pekerjaan keras semacam ini. Sementara Itachi, tidak ingin Naruto banyak bekerja saat dia masih belum sembuh benar.

Dia tampak mengerikan. Ukuran pakaiannya yang terlalu besar membuatnya tampak lebih kecil. Dia membutuhkan sedikit ruang mungkin. Sasuke bisa melihat anak itu tengah memeluk lututnya dekat dengan dadanya dan tatapan matanya tidak fokus pada sesuatu, seolah pikirannya sedang berada di dunia lain.

"Sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya sementara wajahnya tetap acuh tak acuh. Namun sebenarnya dia merasa peduli. Kalau diukur dari waktunya mulai bekerja di kebun, dan melihat posisi matahari yang tersembunyi di balik awan abu-abu... itu sekitar dua jam. Hah... setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan anak itu duduk di ruang makan sepanjang hari.

Sasuke sering lupa bahwa anak itu ada di sana dan hampir melemparkan tas penuh kentang padanya. Ia ingin melemparkan tas berisi kentang itu ke atas meja tetapi untungnya lengannya cukup cepat untuk berhenti di tengah jalan. Jujur, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyuruh anak itu untuk beristirahat di kamar. Itu karena cuaca hari ini sama sekali tidak cerah, dan angin masih menyalurkan udara dingin. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke mendesah saat ia bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengusap beberapa lumpur dari celananya, mengambil keranjangnya sambil berjalan mengitari kebun menuju anak itu. "Menikmati cuaca, Pangeran?" ia bertanya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Mata _sapphire blue_ bertemu sepasang mata _onyx_. Menatap mata yang terlihat melankolis memberinya perasaan nostalgia. Naruto mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu. Seberapa sering ia harus melihat bayangannya sendiri dari sorot mata itu. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dalam mata itu. Dirinya yang dulu begitu kecil, tidak berguna, lemah, tak berdaya, miskin... dan menganggap bahwa segala sesuatu adalah kesalahannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda empati. Matanya tetap dingin dan postur tubuhnya yang jauh akan membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa ia hanya berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, dengan memulai beberapa pembicaraan kecil. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa peduli. Sasuke ingin melihat anak ini lebih sehat. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak menjual racun itu, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Namun otaknya berpikir bahwa itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat munafik. Ia membuat racun itu untuk mendapatkan uang, dan dia menerima uang itu, bahkan menggunakannya untuk diri sendiri. Sasuke juga paham apa yang dirasakan anak ini sekarang. Ia telah ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri, ia membuat Itachi merasakan kehidupan seperti di Nereka. Sasuke sadar, Itachi adalah satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup, salah satu yang tidak pernah menyerah, salah satu yang selalu memiliki senyum cerah dan ceria di wajahnya meskipun dia lebih sakit dari Sasuke.

 _"Yeah..."_ Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum lemah. Aroma Sasuke seperti tanaman herbal, tidak seperti Kakaknya yang berbau kopi dan mesiu. Ya, dia pernah melihat sepasang senjata yang sering Itachi bawa untuk berkeliling.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sedikit bosan dengan jawaban singkat anak itu. Ia meletakkan keranjangnya di meja, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanya. Jujur, mengapa dia repot-repot mencoba untuk berbicara dengan bocah ini? Sebenarnya jawabannya sudah jelas, itu karena dalam tiga hari terakhir ini… Itachi nampak memperlakukan Naruto seolah dia adalah Adiknya yang lain. Terkadang Kakaknya itu memang suka membantu orang, tapi kebaikannya pada bocah ini seolah berada di tingkat yang sama sekali berbeda. Itu terlihat jelas ketika Itachi merawat luka-luka anak ini, seolah-olah dia adalah boneka porselen yang rapuh yang bisa patah hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan.

Nah, Sasuke juga tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan Kakaknya untuk berpikir seperti itu. Tiga hari yang lalu anak ini akhirnya siuman... dia tidak makan banyak dan hanya minum setiap kali Itachi memerintahkannya untuk makan. Naruto juga berkali-kali telah menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengurus rumah dan mengurus kebun mereka, tapi jelas sekali terlihat bahwa Itachi tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak itu bekerja. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Kakaknya melalui jendela dapur. Itachi sedang membersihkan lemari dengan tatapan fokus. Berapa lama lagi sebelum Kakaknya itu melihat mereka berbicara dan datang untuk memeriksa? Jika kau bahkan bisa menyebut yang tadi itu sebagai percakapan. Sasuke mendesah.

"Koran-koran mengatakan bahwa _Lady_ Haruno baik-baik saja sekarang," ia kemudian berkata sambil menatap ke kejauhan dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya.

"Sakura?" Naruto menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hn. Dia telah koma selama hampir satu minggu. Tidak sepertimu... dia tidak bangun untuk makan, minum, atau bekerja sama ketika tubuhnya perlu dibersihkan."

"Kau melakukan itu semua?"

"Oh tidak," Sasuke tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak memiliki cukup kesabaran. Aku juga tidak punya pengalaman dalam mengurus orang sakit. Itachi lah yang selalu melakukan hal itu untukmu. Dia selalu berada di sisimu sepanjang waktu. Yah, kurasa dia menganggapmu sebagai Adiknya sendiri. Itachi sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia mengurus dan membesarkan aku sendirian. Kalau aku sedang sakit, dia selalu menjagaku. Ya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan untukmu."

Di dalam rumah, Itachi nampak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya untuk menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang nampak cemas.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia sudah mulai khawatir bahwa aku mungkin akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang kejam," Sasuke bersenandung geli, seolah-olah ia menikmati situasi ini.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. "Hal kejam seperti apa maksudmu?" Suaranya pelan seolah datang dari tempat yang jauh, sementara ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama, sendu seperti biasa. Matanya merah dan berkabut seakan ia siap untuk menangis... Tidak, anak ini mungkin sudah menangis. Itu sangat terlihat dari wajahnya. Naruto juga tampaknya tidak cukup tidur. Hah, Itu hanya masalah waktu sebelum anak itu jatuh sakit lagi, dan kali ini bukan karena penyakit yang disebabkan oleh racun.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. ' _Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu_ _?'_

" _Yeah,_ mungkin hal-hal seperti... bagaimana Adik mu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kakaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja, padahal saat itu dia sedang sekarat…" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai.

Sasuke melihat mata Naruto membelalak kaget ketika mendengar ini. Ia pun tersadar bahwa anak itu tengah dimakan oleh rasa bersalah, anak ini bahkan tidak protes, tidak membela diri... karena Sasuke tahu, dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Naruto lari tanpa memastikan keamanan Adiknya. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang membunuh gadis kecil itu.

"Sebagai putera sulung seorang _Duke_ … kau pasti mempelajari beberapa ilmu bela diri sejak kau masih kecil, kan? Mungkin kau juga belajar seni pedang langsung dari seorang Ksatria Kerajaan? Bukankah _Duke of Lancaster_ adalah komandan militer? Tapi, mengapa kau tidak menyelamatkan Adikmu saat itu? Apakah karena saat itu kau sedang sakit parah? Seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak usah kau jadikan sebagai alasan!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke benar, ia seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan Adiknya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Naruto menurunkan tatapannya, dan Sasuke melihatnya menahan air mata.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berlari menghampiri mereka berdua, tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia berbalik menjauh, berjalan menuju rumah dengan ekspresi cemberut yang tampak di wajahnya. Dia tidak suka ini. Mengapa anak manja itu begitu diberkati dengan semua perhatian Kakaknya tercinta?

"Naruto!" Itachi berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto tersentak menjauh dari sentuhan Itachi, padahal pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu hanya mencoba untuk meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, "Aku baik-baik saja... jadi..."

Itachi menghela nafas, Naruto tidak terlihat atau terdengar baik sama sekali, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suaranya terdengar pecah. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dua tangan, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan gemetar untuk mencoba dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki dan mungkin tengah menahan air mata... Itachi awalnya ragu-ragu, sebelum dengan lembut menempatkan tangannya di rambut anak itu dan membelainya, merasakan bagaimana Naruto membeku di bawah sentuhannya.

"Apakah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan suara halus dan lembut.

Yang mengejutkan, Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Tidak... itu adalah kesalahanku," katanya pelan. "Semuanya adalah—"

"Tentang apa? Bertahan hidup?" Itachi bahkan tidak membutuhkan penjelasan yang panjang. Ia juga pernah mengalami perasaan seperti itu. Ia bisa mengingat orang-orang yang ia temui di jalanan, hidup di bawah keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Namun entah bagaimana mereka akhirnya mati. Beberapa membeku sampai mati, yang lain mati karena rasa lapar dan haus, beberapa dibunuh karena dianggap mengganggu... seolah Tuhan tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Namun, apa yang membuat Itachi begitu istimewa? Mengapa dia dan Sasuke masih bisa bertahan hidup walau dengan sedikit makanan, sedikit air, dan pakaian yang tidak layak? Mengapa dia masih hidup, sementara orang lain yang telah bekerja jauh lebih keras daripada mereka, mati pada akhirnya? Itu semua adalah karena tekad kuatnya untuk tidak pernah menyerah.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk tetap hidup," Itachi memarahi Naruto. "Kau seharusnya merasa bangga…" ah, mungkin itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk digunakan. Itachi hanya ingin memberi anak ini motivasi dan semangat, tapi ternyata dia memang tidak pandai berbicara… huh.

"Bangga?" Naruto mendengus, ia akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap Itachi. "Mengapa aku harus merasa bangga? Aku seharusnya menjadi satu-" Naruto berhenti dan memalingkan muka. Itu mengesankan seberapa baik dia menahan air matanya. Menggigit bibir hingga berdarah sambil menghindari tatapan mata dengan Itachi.

"Kau seharusnya menjadi salah satu dari yang mati dan kembali ke sana? Apakah itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Itachi.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk itu…"

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata _onyx_ yang kini nampak lelah dan jengkel. "Aku yakin kami memiliki cukup racun untuk membunuhmu... maka kau bisa mengikuti keluargamu ke alam sana, jika itu yang kau harapkan."

"Aku…" anak itu berbicara.

Bukan berarti Itachi serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Ini adalah caranya berbicara. Sekali lagi, ia hanya mencoba yang terbaik untuk membantu seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah nyaris menyerah seperti ini, ia tidak suka melihatnya. Ia benci membaca koran yang sudah terbit selama satu minggu ini. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengambil hidup orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya? Siapa pun orang yang melakukan hal yang keji seperti ini adalah orang yang berhati busuk dan licik. Ya, dia sendiri juga seorang pembunuh… tetapi dia tidak pernah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Seseorang harus bisa menghentikan kekejaman orang itu, dan Itachi percaya Naruto lah yang bisa melakukanya. Anak ini tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke... dia adalah tipe orang yang cepat marah dan merasa bersalah. Hal itu bisa dimengerti, Naruto merasa bersalah karena mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan mereka jika dia mencoba lebih keras!

"Hanya untuk satu detik, bisakah kau menggunakan kepala mu dan berpikir tentang semua orang yang masih hidup yang mungkin akan merindukanmu? Apakah kau pernah berpikir tentang orang-orang yang masih membaca koran setiap hari, takut bahwa suatu hari dia akan membaca tulisan tentang kematian mu?" suara Itachi lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia mungkin harus berhenti berbicara ... anak itu sudah rapuh secara emosional sekarang.

"Jujur, aku mungkin tidak tahu banyak tentang politik..." desahnya sambil berlutut di depan Naruto. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membantumu mendapatkan kembali tahta itu, tapi satu-satunya hal yang aku tahu adalah… bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati. Tidak akan pernah, selama aku masih hidup di dunia ini. Naruto, bagiku kau… sudah seperti Adik bungsu ku."

Mata Naruto semakin melebar ketika mendengar ini.

"Dan Naruto..." Itachi dengan lembut memegang tangan Naruto. _'Tanganya dingin sekali...'_ pikir Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa menangis. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang akan menghakimi seorang _Duke,_ hanya karena dia berperilaku seperti manusia normal."

Air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipi Naruto dan dia bahkan tidak bergeming menjauh ketika Itachi dengan lembut menariknya lebih dekat. Itachi memeluk Naruto dengan longgar karena takut jika pelukan erat hanya akan menyakitinya. Ia membiarkan anak itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis yang keluar diri bibir pucat yang kini tercemar dengan darahnya sendiri itu. Itachi tidak membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, ia hanya membiarkan anak itu menangis... dia tahu bahwa menangis seperti ini mungkin akan meringankan hatinya, tapi mungkin juga melukai harga diri anak itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Minna, seperti yang kalian tahu ada beberapa OC di sana, jadi Author akan menjelaskan seperti apa ciri-ciri fisik mereka ~_

 _ **Namikaze Minoru :**_ _Di sini ceritanya dia itu adalah saudara kembarnya Minato, jadi anggap saja dia mirip banget sama Minato karena mereka adalah kembar identik._

 _ **Lucas/Lucifer :**_ _Dia adalah iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Naruko yang mengambil wujud manusia berusia 24 tahun. Dia tampan, tinggi, memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Ino, matanya berwarna merah, dan selalu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Tanda segel kontrak-nya dengan Naruko berbentuk bintang segi enam. Hanya iblis yang bisa mengambil wujud manusia yang memiliki simbol seperti itu. Jadi untuk Kurama dan iblis berwujud hewan lainnya, tanda segel kontrak mereka berbeda._

 _ **Honoka :**_ _Dia sebenarnya bukan OC, dia ada di Naruto Shippuden episode 200 sekian (author lupa tepatnya episode berapa, pokoknya itu adalah episode di mana Naruto berlayar menuju Kumogakure dan Guru Gai diculik oleh seekor hewan kuchiyose yang tinggal di pulau yang terlupakan). Nah, ada cewek rambut merah yang menguasai fuin jutsu kan di sana? Dia kayaknya tertarik sama Aoba. Namanya adalah Honaka, dan menurut author dia berasal dari klan Uzumaki._

 _Itu saja untuk chapter kali ini. Mohon maaf kalau kepanjangan. See you next chapter, minna! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Terinsiparasi dari ff Fallen Crown © LovelyDemon (dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari Author-nya)_

 _._

 _Tittle : Is There Any Way?_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Supernatural_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : SasuNaru! Slight NaruSaku_

 _Setting: AU/ Victorian Era – London, Inggris._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari dia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut tahtanya kembali?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

Itachi tidak tahu berapa lama tepatnya ia menunggu di sana untuk membuat Naruto tenang, berapa lama ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, anak itu akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mulai bisa bernapas dengan tenang.

Naruto mendongak, wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, matanya merah dan bengkak. Dia tertawa, tertawa lembut namun terdengar serak. "Maafkan aku. Aku sering melakukan ini pada Honoka saat aku masih kecil…" gumamnya yang kemudian menyeka air matanya. Ya Tuhan, ia merasa begitu bodoh. "Aku tidak harus melakukan hal seperti itu padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Itachi tersenyum ramah.

Itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Itachi sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan tapi Naruto menggeleng. "Aku malu sekali. Sial, ini karena Honoka selalu memanjakanku… Aku jadi—"

"Tak perlu merasa malu. Aku juga selalu memanjakan Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya terkadang dia masih suka bersikap kekanak-kanakan walaupun usianya sudah 18 tahun."

"Namamu Itachi, kan?"

"Hn. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Kakak kalau kau mau."

"Kak Itachi, kau sudah melakukan begitu banyak hal untukku…"

"Yah, itu bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau makan untuk makan malam?"

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin alasan kau tidak makan dengan benar adalah karena kau tidak suka makanan yang aku buat. Tentu saja, selain dari kenyataan bahwa kau akan melalui masa-masa yang sulit mulai dari sekarang... mungkin jika aku membuatkan sesuatu yang lezat, kau benar-benar akan memakannya," Itachi masih memegang tangan Naruto. Lalu, dengan lembut ia membalik tangan Naruto dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran di telapak tangan anak itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Apapun tidak masalah," jawab Naruto sambil menatap jari Itachi yang dengan lembut menggambar lingkaran di tangannya.

"Janji, kau akan memakannya?" Itachi akhirnya melepaskan tangan Naruto. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kehangatan, sesuatu yang Naruto benar-benar butuhkan sekarang.

"Kak Itachi, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Honoka."

"Apa dia koki yang hebat?"

"Ya. Sayangnya aku sering menyia-nyiakan makanan yang dia buat semenjak aku sakit," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Mengapa? Apa kau sering memuntahkannya lagi?"

"Nah, sepertinya tubuhku menolak makanan."

"Begitu? Baikah, aku akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk membuatkan obat yang bagus untuk sistem pencernaan sekaligus penambah nafsu makan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan membuatnya repot. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan obat seperti itu. Nah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi... janji, kau akan memakannya?"

"Janji…"

.

.

"Gaara tenang!" Kankurou berlari menyusul Adiknya walaupun dengan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya masih belum sembuh, dan ia harus bersandar berat pada kruk-nya saat mengikuti Adik bungsunya melalui koridor panjang _mansion_ mereka.

Satu minggu yang lalu, kebakaran terjadi saat pesta pertunangan sahabatnya. Keluarga mereka yang juga diundang dalam pesta tersebut ikut menjadi korban. Insiden itu bahkan menewaskan Ibu mereka—Karura— dan Paman mereka-Yashamaru. Gaara beruntung karena ia bisa keluar hanya dengan luka bakar ringan dan tiga jari yang patah. Kankurou yang berusaha mati-matian untuk melindunginya saat itu hanya mengalami beberapa luka memar... tetapi ketika mereka sudah keluar dari _mansion_ , reruntuhan bangunan menimpa mereka, akibatnya kaki Kankurou patah. Namun Kankurou tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hal itu, ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat sedih atas kematian Ibu dan Paman mereka.

Kankurou masih ingat kejadian malam itu. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari bencana. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat itu hanyalah menatap _mansion_ yang terbakar habis di bawah derasnya air hujan. Ia memegang lengan Gaara dengan kuat ketika Adiknya itu ingin kembali ke gedung untuk mencari sahabatnya yang sudah dituduh sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Kankuro selalu menemani Gaara setelah Ibu dan Paman mereka dikuburkan ke dalam tanah. Kankurou selalu berada di sisi Adiknya selama ini... menemaninya setiap kali Gaara mengalami mimpi buruk tentang tragedi yang telah terjadi satu minggu yang lalu itu. Hal-hal mengerikan yang mereka lihat pada malam itu masih suka membuat perutnya mual sampai sekarang, hingga membuatnya ingin muntah setiap kali mengingatnya. Gedung itu penuh dengan mayat para undangan yang hadir. Ia bahkan masih bisa membayangkan Ibunya, Pamannya, dan semua orang yang batuk darah akibat racun mematikan.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" tegas Gaara.

Gaara telah membaca cukup Koran. Ia juga sudah bosan mendengarkan Kakaknya—Temari— dan Ayahnya yang selalu mengatainya karena berteman dengan seorang pengkhianat. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua percaya bahwa sahabatnya adalah seorang pengkhianat? Ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto dan Sakura sejak mereka sekolah di _Latowidge Academy_. Naruto tidak bersalah. Tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Naruto adalah keponakan Ratu Victoria. Tidak mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan insiden malam itu. Entah sudah berapa kali sahabatnya itu menyelamatkan kehidupan masyarakat? Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui.

' _Itu tidak mungkin! Naruto tidak setolol itu dan dia bukanlah orang yang berhati busuk!'_ Gaara menggeleng, tidak mungkin sahabatnya melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Tuhan tahu di mana dia sekarang, ia hanya perlu untuk membantu Naruto mengembalikan nama baik keluarganya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa Gaara, tubuhmu masih lemah…" Kankurou mendesah. "Aku mengerti bahwa kau ingin membantunya, tapi Naruto juga pasti tidak ingin kau mengorbankan kesehatanmu sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Mengapa aku harus peduli tentang apa yang diinginkannya?" ia bertanya. "Dia bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu! Naruto yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti itu sendirian!"

Gaara berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kakaknya tajam tetapi Kankurou tidak mundur. Kankurou tahu bahwa kemarahan Gaara tidak diarahkan kepadanya.

"Di mana dia bersembunyi selama satu minggu terakhir ini? Juga, mereka mengatakan bahwa racun itu ada pada makanan dan _wine…_ "

Kankuro menunduk. Dia dan Gaara hanya sedang beruntung karena mereka tidak makan atau minum di pesta. Saat itu mereka terlalu sibuk bersembunyi dan menjauh dari gadis-gadis bangsawan yang tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka.

"Aku hanya beruntung. Aku ingat aku telah memegang segelas _wine_ pada saat itu."

Kankurou masih diam. Dia juga sudah memegang segelas _wine_ pada malam itu. Jika mereka meminum _wine_ itu, mereka pasti akan berakhir seperti para korban lainnya. Banyak dari mereka yang telah meninggal karena racun, hanyalah suatu keajaiban Sakura bisa selamat. Dia ingat, gadis itu juga cukup banyak makan saat di pesta.

"Aku melihat Naruto minum dari gelas yang sama dengan Sakura," rasa khawatir tergambar jelas di seluruh wajah Gaara ketika ia teringat Naruto yang saat itu sedang sakit meminum beberapa teguk _wine_ milik Sakura. Saat itu Sakura mendorong _wine_ itu ke wajah Naruto karena dia tidak bisa berhenti batuk.

"Naruto sudah sakit parah sebelumnya dan sekarang dia memiliki racun yang sama dengan para korban lainnya hanya karena ulah bodoh Sakura..."

Gaara berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Kankurou berpikir bahwa akhirnya Gaara sudah kembali ke akal sehatnya dan mulai tenang tetapi ternyata dia salah, ekspresi wajah Gaara malah semakin mengeras.

"Aku tidak yakin Naruto bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri! Dia sudah lemah karena penyakitnya dan sekarang-" Gaara mengenakan mantelnya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke tangga.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi denganmu!" tekad Kankurou.

"Jangan bodoh!" Gaara berhenti, ia memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannnya terbungkus perban. "Kau patah kaki, Kankurou."

"Ya, sama seperti tanganmu itu…" Kankurou melirik tangan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak berguna selama satu minggu terakhir ini.

Gaara meliriknya tangannya sendiri tapi dengan cepat ia membalas tatapan Kankurou.

"Ini berbeda denganmu," katanya keras kepala.

"Seolah kau bisa bertarung dengan tangan seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja aku masih bisa bertarung dengan baik! Aku tidak berbeda dengan Ayah ataupun Temari!"

"Diam! Memang benar bahwa keluarga kita adalah Ksatria Pelindung anggota keluarga Kerajaan, tapi kau masih belum sebanding dengan Temari apalagi Ayah!" tegas Kankurou yang mulai terganggu dengan sikap keras kepala Gaara.

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Yang aku dengar daritadi adalah bla-bla… tidak bisakah kau berpikir dengan jernih untuk saat ini? Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran! Aku yakin Ayah sudah cukup mengajarimu tentang etika! Seorang ksatria tidak boleh bertarung dengan emosi!"

"Beraninya kau!" Gaara berteriak marah.

"Gaara, dengarkan aku!" tegas Kankurou, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Gaara untuk beradu argumen dengannya. "Ini adalah Naruto yang kita bicarakan. Ayah dan Temari sendiri yang mengajarinya ilmu pedang. Naruto juga menguasai beberapa ilmu bela diri lainnya dan dia juga memiliki Kurama. Aku yakin dia telah menemukan cara untuk bertahan hidup. Aku yakin Shikamaru dan yang lainnya juga sedang mencarinya."

Gaara mulai tenang mendengar perkataan Kankurou barusan.

"Aku mengerti kau khawatir... aku juga," Kankurou tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara lembut. "Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan berbicara denganmu setelah kau memulai perkelahian di hari pertama sekolah. Dia bahkan mau berteman denganmu selama di _Latowidge Academy_ meskipun ada banyak sekali orang yang tidak menyukaimu… jadi dia adalah teman yang istimewa, apa aku benar?"

"Ya, dia adalah satu-satunya yang mengakui keberadaanku meskipun aku tidak sebanding dengannya. Dia adalah putera pertama seorang _Duke_ , sedangkan aku hanya putera bungsu seorang _Marquess_ yang tidak berhak mendapatkan apapun. Dia sangat berharga bagiku," gumam Gaara, pipinya memerah.

Kankurou hanya menghela napas. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya anak pertama yang berhak atas seluruh kekayaan keluarga. Terus terang aku juga merasa iri dengan Temari, tetapi meskipun begitu kita tidak perlu merasa rendah diri. Kita tetap seorang bangsawan, jadi kau berhak berteman dengan siapa pun termasuk orang sekelas Naruto. Lagilpula, dia juga mengakuimu sebagai sahabatnya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kecewa."

"Kankurou, baik itu kau ataupun aku… kita berdua harus membuat Ayah dan Temari percaya bahwa Naruto bukan seorang pengkhianat."

"Ya, salah satu dari kita harus bisa melakukannya setelah semua. Mereka berdua tidak mempercayai kita karena mereka berdua tidak datang ke pesta itu. Jika saat itu mereka tidak sedang ada misi, mereka pasti bisa datang dan melihat semua hal yang terjadi dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri."

"Hn, kita harus memulihkan nama baik Naruto."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Omong-omong, Kankurou… aku melihat iblis bersayap hitam yang ikut mengacau saat di pesta. Dan kupikir, orang itu adalah dalang di balik tragedi berdarah itu."

"Kalau iblis bersayap hitam… bukankah Ino-Shika-Chou juga memilikinya?"

"Tidak, itu bukan mereka! Iblis itu adalah Gryphon!"

"Eh? Bukankah itu adalah iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Namikaze Menma?"

"A-apa? Jadi Menma adalah… _Shit!_ Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun dengan air mata bergulir di pipinya. Tidak ada rasa takut, rasa bersalah dan tidak ada kebingungan seperti pada pagi hari sebelumnya... hanya perasaan hampa di dadanya, sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya... apakah dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi? sepertinya dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Naruto mencoba mengambil nafas lagi, dia hanya ingin meringkuk seperti bola dan bersembunyi di balik selimut seperti dulu, ketika dia masih berusia lima tahun dan ketakutan karena bermimpi buruk. Tapi dia bukan anak kecil lagi; orang tuanya bahkan mengajarkannya untuk berpikir dewasa sejak lama. Dia lima belas tahun sekarang. Menurut hukum, dia sekarang sudah dewasa. Ia yang sekarang, sudah mampu berpikir dan berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri dan bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan sendiri. Kakeknya (Ayah dari Ibunya) bahkan telah menjadi _Liutenant-General_ militer ketika ia baru mencapai usia lima belas.

Naruto mendesah dan dia baru saja akan menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya, saat ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Itachi tengah tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidurnya sambil memegang tangannya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tapi kemudian ingat bagaimana dia terbangun lebih dari sekali di tengah malam, membangunkan Itachi sampai beberapa kali karena kebisingan yang dia buat. Kalau tidak salah, itu setelah keenam kalinya dia terbangun hingga Itachi datang untuk menenangkannya. Ia ingat telah membuat permintaan egois, ia ingin Itachi tinggal di sisinya sampai ia tertidur. Dan Itachi benar-benar melakukannya.

Naruto berharap tak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk. Namun tadi malam dia terus bermimpi buruk, gambaran dirinya yang meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri terlihat begitu nyata. Ia masih bisa mendengar Adiknya memohon padanya untuk datang kembali dan menyelamatkannya... tapi tidak peduli berapa banyak dan seberapa keras ia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali, tubuhnya tidak mendengarkan. Ia hanya terus berlari lebih cepat dan lebih cepat... menjauhi Adiknya yang sedang sekarat itu. Satu-satunya hal yang tersisa hanyalah ilusi jahat dan rasa terbakar di mulutnya.

Naruto menatap wajah tidur Itachi. Ketika orang itu terjaga biasanya akan ada kerutan di wajahnya, tapi sekarang ekspresinya tenang dan damai. _Onyx_ Itachi yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup itu, tidak lagi memandangnya seperti orang yang paling rapuh yang pernah dia temui, sesuatu yang harus dia lindungi tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto terus menatap pria muda itu, apapun yang dilakukan Itachi… selalu saja mengingatkannya pada Honaka. Ia benar-benar merindukan Honoka, berharap bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dan selalu berada di sisinya seperti dulu.

"Honoka…" gumam Naruto. Ia seperti melihat bayangan Honoka pada diri Itachi.

Waktu berlalu dan Itachi terbangun ketika itu sekitar pukul sembilan pagi. Matanya perlahan terbuka saat ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Seolah-olah Itachi tahu Naruto tengah memandangnya, ia menatap langsung ke mata Naruto segera setelah kedua matanya sendiri terbuka.

Itachi pasti benar-benar lelah pagi ini; ia mungkin membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah menatap mata orang lain. Begitu Itachi tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Naruto masih bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat Itachi di tangannya. Ia pun lekas merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung memijat-mijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Maaf," hanya itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto pagi ini.

Untuk waktu yang lama tidak ada respon, Itachi mengusap wajahnya sebelum bangun dari kursi kayu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman sepanjang malam itu. "Selamat pagi untukmu juga."

Itachi kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah lemari, yang mana telah mereka simpan beberapa pakaian untuk Naruto; beberapa pakaian yang ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk mereka namun masih terlalu besar untuk Naruto. Jadi tentu saja mata anak itu melebar sedikit, ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat Itachi memegang satu set pakaian yang tampaknya cukup pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Aku harus menjahitnya dengan cepat sehingga kemungkinan besar masih penuh dengan kesalahan..." suara Itachi terdengar lelah "...tapi setidaknya pakaian ini lebih baik daripada semua pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari," lanjut Itachi, menyerahkan satu set pakaian itu pada Naruto dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah…"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar anak itu berbicara, dan ia lekas menoleh sehingga dia bisa melihat sosok Naruto dari balik bahunya. "Ada apa? Apa kau butuh obat atau sesuatu yang lain?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Terima kasih..."

"Eh?" Itachi nampak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya seorang bangsawan kelas atas berterimakasih kepadanya. Namun kata-kata itu terdengar jujur, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan Naruto, ia benar-benar melihat beberapa cahaya di mata anak itu.

"Terima kasih," ulang Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku," Itachi hanya bisa menjawab canggung sebelum berjalan pergi.

oOOo

.

.

Itachi tahu ini bukan ide yang baik, ia menyadari bahwa ia mungkin telah membuat kesalahan besar karena hari ini dia meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun ia harus melakukan hal ini karena pada akhirnya, semua ini adalah untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar. Itachi mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kini, ia telah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sedikit. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena semua ini adalah untuk Naruto, untuk membantunya mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Itachi menegakkan punggungnya sedikit sementara mata _onyx-_ nya mengikuti gerakan gadis itu, lambat dan elegan seperti biasa. Gadis itu tengah meminum teh hitamnya. _Lady_ Izumi Garland benar-benar pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat.

"Aku yakin kau tidak datang mengunjungiku… hanya untuk sekedar melihat saat aku menikmati teh ku, bukan?" dia berbicara tanpa melihat ke atas, masih menikmati aroma dari secangkir teh yang masih dipegangnya.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, dengan canggung ia menggosok tangannya yang berkeringat pada celana hitam yang ia kenakan. "Be-benar, maaf. Saya yakin anda memiliki hal-hal yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan... _Lady_ Izumi," ia meminta maaf dengan cepat. Oh, betapa ia membenci dirinya yang selalu salah tingkah seperti ini setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Izumi.

Izumi hanya tersenyum lembut dan menempatkan cangkir porselin-nya di atas meja. Matanya kini terfokus pada jendela terdekat, hujan yang masih turun dengan deras menarik perhatiannya. "Saat ini kondisi Ayahku sudah lebih baik, jadi aku punya waktu. Selain itu..." suaranya terdengar lembut dan akhirnya ia menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Hanya membuat kontak mata dengan makhluk indah di depannya ini, membuat jantung Itachi berdebar sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"Aku senang melihat kehadiranmu di sini," lanjut Izumi.

Setiap kali Itachi melihat Izumi… ekspresinya selalu terlihat sedih, tetapi sekarang senyumnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan murni dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Itachi merasa bahagia.

"Te… Terima kasih banyak, _Lady_ Izumi…" Itachi berhasil mengucapkan kata itu dan cepat melihat ke bawah.

"Selalu begitu sopan," Izumi bersenandung geli, "Apa permintaanmu?"

' _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa aku mempunyai suatu permintaan untuknya_?' pikir Itachi.

Izumi bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran yang tertulis di wajah Itachi.

"Kau itu selalu terlihat gugup setiap kali kau memiliki permintaan untukku," Izumi kemudian tertawa. "Kau selalu tampak begitu khawatir setiap kali kau memiliki sebuah permintaan, seperti kau takut kalau aku akan menolak. Katakan padaku Itachi…" Izumi membungkuk ke depan, membuat jarak di antara mereka menjadi lebih kecil.

Izumi jadi teringat kejadian pada suatu malam, itu tepatnya bulan lalu ketika mereka berdua sedikit lebih berani. Ketika mereka akhirnya berciuman untuk pertama kalinya, membuat malam mereka terasa lebih panjang. Namun, mereka tidak pernah berbicara tentang kejadian pada malam itu lagi seolah-olah hal itu telah menjadi sesuatu yang tabu. "Apakah aku pernah mengecewakan dirimu?"

"Tidak pernah," Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya "…tapi permintaan saya kali ini berbeda dari yang lainnya," ia menelan ludah.

"Apakah begitu?" Izumi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, matanya masih menatap Itachi.

"Saya yakin anda pernah mendengar tentang skandal besar yang terjadi pada pesta pertunangan _Lady_ Haruno minggu lalu~" Itachi berkata, wajahnya tetap acuh tak acuh, tidak ingin memberikan terlalu banyak informasi.

Keluarga Garland telah diundang ke pesta itu tetapi Izumi harus menolak undangan tersebut karena Ayahnya sedang sakit pada saat itu. Ayahnya telah berjuang melawan penyakit yang tidak diketahui selama bertahun-tahun, para dokter menyebut itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bahwa Ayahnya masih hidup hingga sekarang.

"Keluarga Namikaze telah dituduh sebagai pengkhianat. Hanya putera pertama mereka yang berhasil lolos saat itu, meskipun aku tidak tahu… apakah dia masih bertahan hidup atau—" Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara, matanya melebar tak percaya, dia menatap pria yang duduk di depannya. "Itachi, mengapa kau bertanya padaku tentang semua ini?" perasaan khawatir tertulis di seluruh wajah Izumi. Itachi dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya alasan sama sekali untuk tertarik dalam skandal ini, kecuali...

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?"

"A-apa maksud anda?"

"Racun itu? Racun itu dibeli darinya, kan? Apakah ada yang tahu? Apakah kalian berdua dalam bahaya?"

Sebenarnya tidak sering ia menunjukkan begitu banyak emosi pada satu waktu. Izumi terkenal di kalangan masyarakat sebagai seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya, tetapi setiap kali sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan pria yang dicintainya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak, kami tidak dalam bahaya!" Itachi menggeleng "…tapi orang-orang yang membuat artikel itu tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Izumi mengerutkan alisnya.

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian meraih tangan kanan Izumi dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia sendiri kaget… bagaimana bisa ia seberani ini? Namun ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan hal itu tidak ingin dia tarik kembali.

"Aku... aku ingin kau mengurus seseorang untukku, Izumi."

"Itachi…"

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud berbicara informal pada anda!" sahut Itachi cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Ceritakan semuanya Itachi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu!"

"Baik!"

.

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersandar di toilet mereka, padahal dia bahkan tidak makan banyak saat sarapan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak Itachi mencoba yang terbaik, anak itu masih memiliki masalah dengan makan dan _woops_... makanan itu pergi, segera kembali ke toilet.

Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu, melihat bingkai kecil remaja itu menggigil dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sebuah memori yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu pun melintas di kepalanya. Sasuke ingat ketika Itachi sedang pergi untuk mencuri beberapa makanan, dia menangis dan muntah-muntah karena sedang sakit saat itu… tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang peduli bahkan mengedipkan mata padanya. Ia tidak ingin seperti orang-orang itu. Sasuke pun menghela nafas sebelum ia berjalan menuju anak itu.

Ia sudah terlalu lama di kamar mandi tetapi ia belum bisa mempercayai perutnya. Naruto bahkan tidak bergeming menjauh ketika seseorang dengan canggung menepuk bahunya, memberinya sedikit kenyamanan.

"Apakah kau sakit lagi, Naruto _-sama_?" Sasuke biasanya akan menggunakan kata ' _Pangeran'_ untuk mengejeknya, tetapi dia sudah bosan melakukan itu. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan embel _'-sama'_ sebagai panggilan sederhana.

"Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku tidak menaruh racun dalam makanan mu... maksudku belum," candanya.

"Dan jangan salah paham! Bukan berarti aku peduli dan ingin merawatmu! Kakakku menyuruhku untuk bersikap baik dan mengurusmu saat dia pergi keluar. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik seperti yang dia inginkan."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Namun itu tidak lama karena dia kembali muntah-muntah.

"Aku juga sudah selesai meracik obat-obatan untukmu, jadi kau bisa meminumnya nanti. Dan jangan mengeluh karena obatnya terlalu banyak. Kau sakit parah, jadi kau membutuhkan semua obat itu. Meskipun obat itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan kerusakan organ yang kau alami… setidaknya itu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya, jadi kau harus meminumnya secara teratur."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh karena dokter pribadi keluarga kami juga memberiku banyak obat. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Begitu rupanya…"

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan kalian suatu hari nanti."

Sasuke menyaksikan anak itu perlahan bangkit sambil berpegangan pada pinggiran toilet. Sasuke senang karena Naruto tidak pernah berkomentar tentang barang-barang mewah yang mereka miliki. Ada banyak barang mahal di rumah ini, dan Naruto mungkin telah memperhatikan bahwa barang-barang tersebut terlalu mahal untuk dimiliki oleh dua orang apoteker biasa. Namun Naruto tidak mengomentari apapun.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau mengambil mandi air hangat sekarang," kata Sasuke. "Bau mu seperti keringat!" lanjutnya yang kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto sebenarnya mendengus ketika mendengar ini, tetapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum. "Ya… terima kasih," gumamnya canggung.

"Apakah kau masih merasa mual dan pusing?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke pun mulai memijat-mijat pundak, leher, dan kening Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang!" kata Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan detik berikutnya ia memalingkan muka.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Meskipun Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya, wajah Sasuke memerah untuk sesaat.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecil. Itachi pasti akan senang jika ia memberitahu bahwa anak itu perlahan-lahan membuka diri kepada mereka tanpa dia sadari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Itachi pergi ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

Mata Sasuke melebar sedikit saat ia kembali berbalik pada Naruto dan mendapati anak itu sedang membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu-satu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan dirinya mulai memberi begitu banyak perhatian pada anak itu?

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia pergi ke kota untuk menjual obat," jawabnya.

"Mm..."

"Jika kau tidak keluar dari kamar mandi dalam satu jam, aku akan menganggapmu sudah tenggelam. Jadi cepat dan aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat sup."

Hal seperti memasak seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan oleh putera bangsawan sepertinya. Namun mata Naruto melebar dan dia mengangguk penuh semangat.

Sasuke tertawa geli dan kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak sup.

Sayuran, mereka membutuhkan lebih banyak sayuran. Sasuke mendesah, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri… apakah tidak apa-apa jika saat ini dia pergi ke kebun untuk memanen sayuran? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto di kamar mandi? Sasuke menggeleng cepat, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Ia pun menyambar keranjang dari meja dapur dan lekas pergi ke kebun.

Cuaca tampaknya semakin baik, siapa tahu mereka mungkin benar-benar bisa melihat matahari pada akhir minggu. Sasuke bersenandung lembut pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlutut di tanah berlumpur, ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai bekerja.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi… Naruto mulai melepas pakaian dalamnya dan melangkah ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah ia isi dengan air hangat. Sebuah nafas lega lolos dari bibir pucat itu, saat Naruto membiarkan dagunya menempel di atas lutut, memeluk kakinya dekat dengan tubuhnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali ia mandi? biasanya Itachi hanya menyuruhnya untuk melap tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mendongak memandang sekeliling kamar mandi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti Itachi dan Sasuke bisa memiliki barang-barang mewah di rumah mereka, bahkan _bathtub_ mereka juga terlihat mahal. Namun ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada mereka, meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit penasaran. Rasanya aneh… ia perlahan-lahan mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan mereka yang sederhana ini, padahal rumah mereka begitu kecil dan tempat tidurnya juga tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Namun ia bisa dengan mudah lupa tentang kehidupannya yang selama ini bergelimang harta dan kemewahan. Ia seperti memiliki keluarga yang baru.

Naruto mendesah, tiba-tiba gambaran tentang keluarganya memenuhi kepalannya. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura sekarang? Hubungan antara iblis mereka tampaknya telah rusak. Mengapa bisa begitu? Kurama bahkan seperti sedang tidur. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Kurama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Naruto menutup matanya erat-erat, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian pada malam itu. Melupakan gambar mayat keluarganya yang pernah ia lihat di Koran. Jika bukan karena Sakura yang bereaksi begitu cepat, mayatnya sendiri juga pasti sudah terbujur kaku di sana. Ia benar-benar berhutang budi pada Sakura tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya, sekarang. Ia tahu tentang keadaan koma Sakura, tahu bahwa dokter sudah menyerah pada dirinya.

Ia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Itachi lagi, mencoba meyakinkan mereka untuk membuat penangkal racun yang sama untuk Sakura, penangkal racun yang telah mereka buatkan untuknya. Mereka sudah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuknya dan permintaan ini bahkan bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu untuk menyelamatkan Sakura—sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia tahu ini adalah permintaan yang egois, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Ia juga akan segera pergi dari rumah ini jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Ia akan melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau jika mereka bersedia untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan semua orang. Ia ingin memutar kembali waktu, ingin berbicara dengan Pamannya lagi, ingin bermain petak umpet dengan Adiknya, ia ingin berburu bersama sepupunya—Menma, ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibunya lagi, ingin mengobrol dengan Honoka, berdiskusi dengan Lucas… ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama mereka. Naruto menggigit bibir sambil berusaha menahan tangis, air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada hari itu. Nona Yugito bahkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya. Nona Yugito menyuruhnya melarikan diri hanya karena ia adalah seorang _heir_. Ayahnya selalu benar tentangnya; ia lemah, tak berdaya, dan tidak berguna. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Negaranya jatuh ke dalam lubang terdalam. Semua yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis dan bersandar pada orang lain.

"Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Mengapa aku begitu lemah? Ayahku adalah seorang _Major-General_ yang memerintahkan suatu divisi militer yang berjumlah 10.000 - 15.000 serdadu, tapi mengapa saat itu aku malah lari? Mengapa aku begitu pengecut?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto meringis saat ia turun dari _bathtub._ Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit dan ia sesak nafas. Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk keras, rasa pusing di kepalanya bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Sial, penyakitku kambuh lagi…" kata Naruto, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dadanya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat-mijat keningnya. Saat itu juga, Naruto teringat perkataan Lucas sekitar satu minggu yang lalu—tepatnya sehari sebelum pertunangannya dengan Sakura.

 _._

" _Saya melihat aura kehidupan anda mulai redup. Tuan Muda, anda tidak harus memaksakan diri. Menurut saya, akan lebih baik jika anda menunda pesta pertunangan itu."_

" _Tidak. Aku harus secepatnya melaksanakan pesta pertunangan ini. Tak masalah jika aku harus mati, toh aku akan segera menikah dengan Sakura dan mendapatkan keturunan."_

" _Anda adalah orang yang kuat Tuan Muda padahal saat ini penyakit anda itu sudah sangat parah, saya bisa melihatnya. Ini sulit dipercaya mengingat manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah, bahkan kuman kecil saja bisa membuat mereka sakit. Namun Tuan Muda… anda masih bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Saya terkesan."_

 _._

"Lucas, apa maksudmu dengan manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah? Kau berkata seperti itu seolah kau bukan seorang manusia."

.

.

Pada saat Sasuke kembali ke rumah, ia melihat Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat wajanya yang pucat pasi itu, Sasuke tidak yakin apakah Naruto harus datang untuk membantu tapi Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat sebelumnya. Sasuke pun mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda agar Naruto mengikutinya ke dapur. Ia menyeka beberapa keringat di dahinya sebelum meletakan keranjang yang sudah penuh dengan sayuran di atas meja.

"Apakah kau masih bersemangat, hm?" Sasuke menggoda Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Sejauh pengetahuanku, royalti tidak peduli dengan tugas-tugas sederhana seperti… membuat makanan."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Ya, aku mengerti bahwa kau tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak bergunatapi wajahmu terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya dan mata mu juga merah… apakah kau baru saja menangis lagi?"

"Aku hanya merindukan keluargaku."

"Baiklah, hari ini kau boleh membantuku~" kata Sasuke sambil mencuci tangannya. "Pertama-tama, cobalah untuk mencuci sayuran! Aku juga akan mengajarimu cara memotong sayuran yang benar."

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto, matanya melebar saat ia tiba-tiba melihat anak itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

' _Bruukk!'_

"Naruto-" Sasuke terlalu lambat untuk mencegah kepala Naruto menghantam lantai yang dingin.

"Sial, harusnya aku tahu kalau sakitnya sedang kambuh!" ujar Sasuke setelah ia selesai memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

.

.

Gadis itu terengah-engah saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, mengejutkan Kakaknya.

Tayuya jarang meninggalkan tempat tidur Sakura sejak dia memberinya obat penawar itu. "Sakura!"

Ekspresi lega dan bahagia tertulis di seluruh wajah Tayuya, air mata haru jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Sakura, aku senang kau akhirnya siuman. Kupikir… aku benar-benar akan kehilanganmu~"

"Naruto…"

Tayuya sedikit kecewa karena bukan namanya yang Sakura sebut pertama kali.

"Koneksi kami kembali! Aku bisa merasakan rasa pusingnya, bahkan merasakan bagaimana dia ambruk ke lantai."

"Eh?" hanya itu kata yang terucap dari bibir Tayuya.

"Jika aku berkonsentrasi lebih keras… aku mungkin bisa menemukan di mana dia sekarang," kata Sakura dengan ekspresi sesal di wajahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Sakura… kau baru saja siuman dari koma," kata Tayuya.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, mendesah frustasi. Dia hanya melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut gelap dalam benaknya. Dia bisa mendengar pemuda itu memanggil nama Naruto kaget tapi tanpa gelar kehormatan, dan dia juga melihat pemuda itu gagal menangkap Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

oOOo

.

.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau telah menggunakan Raven padanya..." kata Sasuke, ia bersandar di dinding sambil menatap kakaknya.

Itachi sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto, membungkuk di atas tubuh itu, memeriksa apakah dia demam? Setelah yakin bahwa suhu tubuhnya normal, Itachi pun menghela nafas lega.

"Aku menggunakannya saat Kyubi menyerangku," jelas Itachi tanpa mendongak menatap Sasuke, kerutan muncul di wajahnya. Dia bergegas keluar dari _mansion_ Izumi begitu tangannya terasa sakit, mengetahui sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi pada Naruto.

Izumi mengerti dan bahkan tidak marah ketika ia meminta maaf. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengirim salah satu pelayannya hari ini untuk mengukur tubuh Naruto karena dia akan memberikannya pakaian baru.

"Aku pasti pergi terlalu lama yang menyebabkan Kyubi benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya," lanjut Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Dan memecahkan segel yang kau tanamkan pada dirinya?" Sasuke menyimpulkan.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Naruto masih tidak mempercayai mereka, sebab hal sederhana seperti itu saja bisa menjadi alasan untuk Kyubi menyerang mereka.

Itachi mengangguk, "Aku hanya harus memperkuat segelnya."

Itachi menghela napas, ia kelelahan. Itachi juga sadar bahwa mereka tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara karena Naruto bisa siuman setiap saat.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tidak demam…" kata Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Penyakitnya kambuh, hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan. Dia memang belum minum obat dan mungkin dia juga kelelahan."

"Apa kau menyuruhnya bekerja?"

"Dia bahkan langung pingsan sebelum dia membantuku memasak. Itu bukan kesalahanku!" sangkal Sasuke, setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan.

Itachi mengangguk, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Naruto koma lagi. Itachi dengan lembut menyentuh dahi Naruto dan menempatkan segelnya kembali. Bulu-bulu burung berwarna hitam berjatuhan, kemudian berputar-putar di sekitar ruangan sebelum terjatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke bahkan tidak berkomentar ketika melihat bayangan besar dari burung gagak yang muncul di belakang Kakaknya, ia bahkan tidak bergidik meskipun penampilan Raven terlihat mengerikan. Sasuke tetap diam dan menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi kagum. Itachi bisa dengan mudah membuat kontrak dengan Raven, sesuatu yang berusaha orang tua angkat mereka dapatkan sejak dulu. Semua anggota keluarga Lamercier bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ketika mereka membawa dua tikus jalanan ke rumah mereka dan mengangkat mereka sebagai putera mereka sendiri, salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi orang yang dipilih Raven. Itu juga merupakan alasan mengapa mereka meninggalkan keluarga itu; saudara-saudara mereka tidak bisa tahan melihat anak yatim-piatu yang tidak memiliki latar belakang yang jelas seperti mereka, bisa membuat kontrak dengan salah satu iblis bersayap hitam yang paling kuat. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu sejak Itachi dan Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di _mansion_ mereka dan tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk kembali ke sana.

Raven akhirnya menghilang dan beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto siuman. Ia langsung terduduk tegak seakan-akan seseorang baru saja melempar satu ember es ke tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" mata Naruto melebar karena terkejut.

Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan keprihatinan saat Naruto memanggil nama sesorang yang tidak ada di sini.

Naruto akhirnya tersadar bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak berada di sini, bahunya merosot.

"Oh... Kak Itachi~" ujar Naruto ketika ia akhirnya melihat Itachi. Melihat wajah yang familiar membuatnya sedikit rileks dan ketika Itachi tersenyum lega, dia membalas senyuman itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika melihat senyum lebar yang nampak tulus itu. Itachi sendiri ikut terkejut. Naruto benar-benar tersenyum dan tampak bahagia.

' _Apa kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras?'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto... apa kau-baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku hanya..." matanya kemudian melebar sedikit. "Apa aku pingsan?"

"Ya!" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau telah membuat kami khawatir untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi tampaknya sekarang kau baik-baik saja meskipun agak..." Sasuke sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya apa kata yang tepat untuk situasi saat ini.

"Yah, kau agak aneh~" kata Sasuke beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jangan hiraukan Sasuke! Menurutku kau tidak aneh! Apakah kepala mu sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sudah tidak lagi."

"Kau tidak berbohong pada kami, kan?"

Tentu saja ia tidak bohong. Ia memang merasa lebih baik sekarang, beban berat seakan telah terangkat dari pundaknya saat ia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah siuman. Ikatan antara mereka berdua telah kembali terhubung untuk sepersekian detik.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja~" Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"Keberatan jika aku memeriksamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Silakan," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun memeriksa kondisi Naruto sekali lagi. Ia kemudian menghela nafas. "Tubuhmu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja yang membaik."

"Apa ini masalah serius, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dengar, kali ini kau harus makan dan minum obat! Ini perintah dokter!"

"…tapi kau bukan dokter Sasuke," sahut Itachi.

"Diam! Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang?"

Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya dan langsung menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki jam saku miliknya selama satu minggu terakhir ini. Jam saku itu adalah barangnya yang paling berharga, itu adalah hadiah dari Ayah dan Ibunya untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 14 dan Naruto tidak ingin jika benda itu sampai hilang.

"Di mana jam saku ku?"

Mata Itachi melebar, ia kemudian berdiri untuk mendapatkan jam saku tersebut. Jam itu telah tergeletak di laci meja nakas, ia telah menaruhnya di sana ketika hendak mengganti pakaian Naruto setelah mereka menemukannya pingsan di jalanan. Naruto tidak pernah bertanya tentang benda itu sebelumnya, jadi tentu saja Itachi terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto barusan.

Itachi pun menyerahkan jam saku tersebut pada Naruto. Jam saku tersebut terbuat dari emas putih murni berkualitas tinggi dengan lambang keluarga Namikaze yang terukir di sana.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika ia menyentuh objek akrab itu, ia bahkan tidak menyadari betapa ia merindukan benda itu.

"Ini sudah larut, bagaimana kalau aku membuat makan malam untuk kalian?" Itachi kemudian menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membuat sup. Lagipula, kau juga pasti masih lelah, kan?" Sasuke berbicara, "Aku akan menghangatkannya dan kemudian kita bisa makan bersama…" ia tersenyum lembut sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Itachi, pastikan untuk memberitahu Naruto _-sama_ kabar baik."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kabar baik apa?"

Itachi mendesah. "Dengar, Naruto! Selama ini aku dan Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah kau suka tinggal di sini?"

"Aku…?" Naruto jelas tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Itachi itu. Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya, bingung tertulis di wajahnya.

"Kupikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika kami membawamu ke tempat yang lebih... mewah."

Naruto jelas tidak menyetujui pendapat ini, Itachi bahkan bisa membaca itu di wajahnya. Namun anak itu tetap diam.

"Aku punya teman dari kelas yang lebih tinggi, namanya adalah Izumi Garland. Dia adalah _heiress_ _Viscount_ Garland. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar tentang mereka?"

' _Atau mungkin tidak?'_ pikir Itachi. Keluarga Garland tidak begitu terkenal di kalangan bangsawan. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya tempat terbaik untuk menyembunyikan Naruto.

"Keluarganya telah diundang tapi mereka tidak bisa hadir karena alasan pribadi," Naruto berbicara, ia mengerutkan kening.

"Dia akan merawatmu mulai dari sekarang."

Ada keheningan panjang di sana.

"Mengapa?" Naruto menghela napas dalam kebingungan.

"Mengapa?" Itachi tersenyum malu-malu, "Naruto, kau masih keturunan Kerajaan. Kau membutuhkan tempat yang layak untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Kau bisa menggunakan waktu istirahatmu sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya… tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Ini bukan tempat untuk seorang putera bangsawan kelas atas."

"Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan berada di sini," kata Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku-" ia cepat tutup mulut.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tempat ini lebih terasa seperti rumah daripada _mansion_ mewah yang ia tinggali sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan adanya koridor yang sangat panjang, banyaknya kamar kosong, para pegawai yang bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama, _mansion_ itu tidak pernah terasa seperti rumah yang nyaman untuknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa seperti 'di rumah' hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa rumah sederhana ini bukanlah miliknya. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apakah Itachi dan Sasuke bahkan ingin ia di sini?

"Tentu saja kami juga akan sering mengunjungimu. Sebenarnya _Lady_ Izumi juga berpikir, akan lebih baik jika aku dan Sasuke tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu. Dan tentu saja jika kau ingin aku di sana, jika kau lebih suka Sasuke ada di sana juga… kami akan memenuhinya."

' _Mereka akan berada di sana juga?'_

Naruto tersenyum lembut tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa bersikap egois dengan memaksa Sasuke tinggal di sana. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai kebunnya dan juga tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di atasnya... tapi terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Naruto katakan tapi pikirannya tidak bisa menemukan hal yang benar untuk dikatakan.

"Seseorang akan mengunjungi kita malam ini untuk mengukur tubuhmu, kau bisa mendapatkan pakaian yang ukurannya benar-benar pas untukmu."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, aku akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan pakaian-pakaian dalam lemari," Naruto bercanda lembut.

Itachi tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. "Tidak, pakaian-pakaian itu membuatmu tampak lebih kecil."

Mendengar ucapan Itachi itu, Naruto merengut. "Kalau aku sudah sembuh, aku pasti akan mendapatkan tubuhku yang lama."

Itachi hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Heh~ apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Aku tidak akan sembuh…"

Mata Itachi terbelalak ketika raut wajah Naruto yang awalnya ceria kini kembali terlihat sendu. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu? Apakah Sasuke?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Lucas yang mengatakannya."

"Lucas? Siapa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia _butler_ pribadi Adikku."

"Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu!"

"Tidak, dia benar. Penyakitku sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan, aku merasakannya sendiri."

"Jangan putus asa! Siapa yang tahu jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak lain?"

Melihat perubahan _mood_ Naruto… tanpa pikir panjang Itachi menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hal ini membuatnya kembali teringat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika ia memeluk tubuh kecil Sasuke yang gemetar. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengalami situasi seperti itu lagi. Sekarang Sasuke telah tumbuh dewasa, ia menjadi lebih kuat dan Itachi percaya bahwa Adiknya itu sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Naruto berbeda, semua hal yang dia miliki baru saja menghilang, semua orang yang dia sayangi telah diambil darinya. Saat ini, Naruto mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi hal seperti itu, jadi Itachi mencoba untuk membangun kembali dunia-nya sebanyak mungkin. Ia membiarkan dagunya menempel di kepala anak itu. Itachi bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Ini tidak seperti aku sama sekali. Aku harus tenang…'_

Naruto memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma yang telah menjadi begitu akrab dengannya. Berapa lama lagi sebelum Itachi merasa bosan untuk merawatnya? ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya seperti tetesan racun dalam air, ia dengan lembut mendorong Itachi menjauh. "Tidak seharusnya kita membiarkan Sasuke menunggu terlalu lama," katanya lirih sambil memperlihatkan senyum lemah.

Itachi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari ruangan, berjalan menuju dapur di mana Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka di meja makan dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya.

Makan malam mereka sudah hangat, semua yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang adalah duduk dan mengisi perut mereka.

Menit-menit pertama hanya mereka habiskan dengan diam hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasa bosan. Dia pun mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Izumi, bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia benar-benar tidak peduli sama sekali. Semua yang dia katakan atau tanyakan tampaknya memiliki makna tersembunyi.

Naruto hanya diam sambil mengikuti percakapan mereka, ia mengunyah sepotong roti yang baru dipanggang, bahkan tidak memerhatikan Itachi menambahkan sup ke mangkuknya.

"Oh, betapa bahagianya!" Sasuke mendesah lelah, "Kau akan sering bertemu dengan _Lady_ Izumi mulai dari sekarang…" sarkasme terdengar jelas dari suaranya saat ia mengusap pelipisnya kesal.

"Dia juga ingin kita berdua tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau tinggal di sana!"

Naruto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat marah, nampaknya dia tidak menyukai _Lady_ Izumi. Ia hanya pernah melihat wanita muda itu sekali atau dua kali pada acara-acara resmi. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Ia hanya pernah mendengar rumor bahwa _Lady_ Izumi akan menikah dengan salah satu anak angkat _Baron_ Lamercier, yang berarti calon suaminya itu harus mengganti namanya menjadi Garland jika mereka ingin membuat nama keluarga mereka tetap hidup. Kepalanya sakit ketika ia berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hal itu, jadi ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan kakak – beradik ini sambil menghabiskan sup-nya.

"Apakah kau sudah bertanya pada pangeran tercinta kita? Dia mungkin tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang asing, atau kau hanya berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri-"

"Sasuke!" Itachi sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, ia menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin berdebat lebih lama, tetapi kemudian ia menguap dan menatap ke luar jendela sementara membiarkan dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Itachi melirik mangkuk kosong milik Naruto dan memerhatikan bagaimana anak itu kembali mengunyah sisa rotinya. Itachi meraih mangkuk kosong tersebut dan menuangkan lebih banyak sup ke dalamnya, bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto bahkan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, karena anak itu hanya memandang Sasuke dengan penasaran seolah-olah Adiknya itu adalah sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan.

Itachi meletakkan mangkuk itu tepat di depan Naruto. Ia sedikit khawatir, takut anak itu akan menolak untuk memakannya. Itachi terkejut ketika Naruto menunjukan senyum kecil, bergumam terima kasih dan mulai makan lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak segera menikahinya saja sih? Itu akan menyelesaikan banyak masalah!" kata Sasuke mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau juga tahu alasannya, Sasuke."

Itachi mendesah, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka membahas masalah ini tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan percakapan tersebut di depan orang lain. Namun mereka berdua nampaknya tidak keberatan membicarakan hal ini di depan Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai saat ia kembali berbicara, "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa, _'dia layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik'…_ Itu hanya omong kosong! Kita semua tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang cukup baik di sini menurut pendapat _Lady_ Izumi adalah kau! Berhenti membuang-buang waktu dan-"

" _Naruto!"_

Seolah digigit tawon, Naruto berdiri dari kursinya— hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk sup setengah kosong ke bawah meja saat melakukannya. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan, mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal tapi yang ia lihat hanya sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke kebun.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto berseru dan langsung berlari menuju pintu, berharap bahwa itu bukan imajinasinya semata, berharap bahwa Sakura akan benar-benar berdiri di sana.

Rasanya seperti seseorang telah meninjunya di perut ketika ia membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana… hanya angin malam nan dingin mengacak-acak rambutnya, seolah-olah angin itu mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Naruto?"

Telinga Naruto berdenging.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berlari ke sini?"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk saat merasakan angin malam membuatnya mengigil hingga ke tulang dan ia ingin muntah.

 _"Naruto!_ _"_ Lagi. Suara Sakura memenuhi kepalanya, suaranya lembut… lebih seperti bisikan tapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

 _"Menjauh dari Ra... ven!"_

Tangan Itachi pada bahunya memutuskan hubungan mereka sepenuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berkeliaran di luar saat angin malam sedingin ini!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" sahut Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Itachi dan Naruto.

Itachi membawa Naruto kembali ke dalam rumah, ia langsung melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Naruto. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, Naruto?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Aku pikir… aku mendengar sesuatu," ia akhirnya berbicara.

"Haruskah kita khawatir?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengunci pintu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja."

"Baiklah. Oh ya,karena kau sudah selesai makan… lekas minum obatmu!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian menyerahkan _paper bag_ penuh obat pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

"Obatnya banyak sekali…" gumam Itachi terdengar khawatir. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan berbisik, "Apa Naruto memang harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan sebanyak itu?"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah sudah kuberitahu kalau dia—"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu depan rumah mereka. Itachi dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang.

"Mungkin yang tadi itu bukan sekedar imajinasi…" kata Itachi. "Kalian tunggu di sini!" perintahnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/n :**_ _Minna-san, apa kabar?_ __ _Mohon maaf karena baru bisa update ff ini sekarang, saya sibuk dengan tuga-tugas kuliah dan juga menjadi juri IFA 2017 sampe ga sempet nulis ff sendiri karena ada banyak ff oneshot dan multi chapter yang harus saya nilai. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih mengikuti ff ini dengan sabar. Semoga chapter depan bisa update lebih cepat~ ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Terinsiparasi dari ff Fallen Crown © LovelyDemon (dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari Author-nya)_

 _._

 _Tittle : Is There Any Way?_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Supernatural_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : SasuNaru! Slight NaruSaku_

 _Setting: AU/ Victorian Era – London, Inggris._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari dia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut tahtanya kembali?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin mereka harus berhenti. Gaara langsung bertindak sebelum berpikir, dia hanya berlari lurus melewati jalan rahasia tanpa memikirkan sebuah strategi terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka?

Kankurou menggelengkan kepalanya. Gaara pasti punya rencana.

' _Jangan sampai tertangkap!'_

"Aku bisa mendengarmu berpikir," kata Gaara sambil melihat sekeliling. Keduanya menyenderkan punggung mereka ke dinding. Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dari Akatsuki.

"Hah?" Kankurou berkedip kebingungan.

"Kau baru saja berpikir negatif, kan?" tanya Gaara, suaranya nyaris tak lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa sesuatu seperti itu mungkin-"

"…tapi aku bisa mendengarmu. Kau baru saja mengatakan, jangan sampai tertangkap, kan?" kata Gaara. "Jadi berhenti berpikir seperti itu!" lanjutnya setelah mengambil nafas untuk sejenak.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa khawatir tentang rencana bodohmu itu, Gaara?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan rencanaku, oke!" Gaara memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya menjauh dari dinding, menatap Kankurou seolah dia sudah siap untuk menendang Kakaknya tersebut.

"Semuanya salah! Aku tidak peduli dengan rencanamu sekarang! Kau tidak menggunakan otakmu, kau hanya bertindak dengan emosi!" kata Kankurou pula, ia menatap Gaara tajam.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sebelum aku mengatakan rencanaku! Dengar-" Gaara tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena salah satu anggota Akatsuki muncul tepat di belakang Kakaknya, dan sebelum Gaara sempat memperingatkan… tangan hangat dan ramping itu menutupi mulut Kankurou.

Sebuah suara berbicara dan Kankurou bisa merasakan rambut halus itu menggelitik lehernya saat ia berbicara.

"Apakah tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengajari kalian-dua anak-anak nakal, bahwa ketika kau mencoba untuk menyelinap ke wilayah seseorang, kau harus tetap membiarkan mulutmu tertutup."

Konan menyeringai sambil menahan Kankurou dalam genggaman yang kuat, ia juga menutup mulut Kankurou untuk mencegahnya berteriak.

Gaara menghela nafas, saat kata-kata _'Apa ku bilang!'_ tertulis di wajah Kankurou. Gaara bahkan tidak yakin apa yang harus mereka lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Apakah seharusnya ia merasa takut sekarang karena ia tidak lagi berada di atas angin? Ataukah seharusnya ia marah karena mereka malah tertangkap dengan mudah? Sial, mereka benar-benar dalam kesulitan sekarang.

.

.

"Mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Sai berbicara, ia berdiri lurus sambil menatap langsung pada mata _ruby_ salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze itu, di sampingnya berdiri Yamanaka Ino.

Memang sudah menjadi tugasnya dan Ino untuk menjadi pihak netral, sementara Chouji sudah pergi menuju Istana lebih dulu untuk menghadap Ratu Victoria dan berusaha meyakinkan beliau bahwa sahabat mereka tidak bersalah.

"Ah, jadi kalian lebih mendukungnya daripada aku? _Lady_ Ino… _Lord_ Sai, apakah kalian ingin menjadi seorang pengkhianat juga? Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban kalian untuk bersikap netral? Tapi apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Kalian malah melibatkan perasaan kalian sendiri dalam hal ini!"

"Bukan begitu! Sudah menjadi aturan hukum jika Naruto Alison Namikaze akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya pewaris sah tahta selama dia masih hidup! Ayah anda hanya putera kedua, jadi anda tidak berhak atas kedudukan ini!" tegas Ino lantang.

Sai bersyukur Shikamaru memaksa Ino tinggal di sini untuk membantunya melindungi tahta _Duke_ Namikaze. Kehadiran Ino menenangkannya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah pada malam itu. Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka ini mungkin bukanlah seseorang yang harus mereka lindungi. Sai menyipitkan matanya saat ia merasa Ino meraih tangannya. Mereka tidak akan turun tanpa perlawanan.

oOOo

.

.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Ia hanya perlu mengambil dua langkah dan ia sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk merogoh pisau belati yang masih terbungkus sarungnya; belati tersebut sudah dilumuri dengan racun.

Sementara itu, Itachi perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pintu. Pria muda itu bahkan sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pistolnya. Itachi menahan napas dan membuka pintu.

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang pencuri, Itachi _-kun?"_ seorang wanita setengah baya tersentak kaget saat ia memasuki rumah dan mendapati Itachi menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku!" sahut Itachi cepat, ia pun lekas menurunkan senjata apinya.

Ekspresi cemberut muncul di wajah wanita itu ketika dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendapati Sasuke nampak tidak senang melihatnya berada di sini.

"Ah, kau pasti anak yang diceritakan oleh _Lady_ Izumi!" katanya yang kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto dan meremasnya dengan gemas, _"Kawaaii…!"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Bibirnya yang berwarna merah anggur membuat Naruto sedikit cemas, ia khawatir wanita ini akan mencium pipinya dan meninggalkan bekas merah dan tebal yang tidak bisa ia cuci dalam satu hari. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika pada suatu hari… Naruko menemukan _lipstick_ anti air dalam tas _make-up_ Ibunya, lalu mencoret-coret wajahnya dengan _lipstick_ tersebut saat ia tertidur di perpustakaan.

Wanita itu kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke dekat jendela sehingga dia bisa melihat Naruto dalam cahaya yang lebih baik. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto, lalu turun ke lengannya, dan terus turun hingga tangan itu menyentuh pinggangnya, mengabaikan ekspresi Naruto yang nampak terkejut.

 _"Oh dear!"_ kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, "Tolong berhenti menyentuhnya, atau aku akan melaporkanmu atas tindakan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak di bawah umur!"

"Apa kau masih marah tentang seragam pelaut itu, Sasuke _-kun?_ Jujur, kupikir kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan pakaian itu..." katanya yang kemudian menyeringai.

Wanita itu kemudian mengabaikan kata _'tsk'_ yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan begitu lancarnya, sementara ia melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Naruto seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. " _Lady_ Izumi menceritakan semuanya termasuk tentang bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu denganmu dan menyelamatkanmu seperti seorang pahlawan!"

Wanita itu kemudian melirik Sasuke lagi, "Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk membuatkan secangkir teh _earl grey_ untukku? Kau harus bersikap baik pada tamu yang datang, Sasuke _-kun!"_

"Kau tahu di mana kami menyimpan itu semua, jadi buat saja sendiri!" sahut Sasuke yang kemudian pura-pura menguap.

"Sasuke, tolong berbicara lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua!" tegur Itachi.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

" _Oh My God!_ Maaf, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku Shiseru. _Lady_ Izumi menyuruhku ke sini untuk melakukan pengukuran pada tubuhmu. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjahitkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Bibi Shiseru.…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Itachi dan Sasuke menahan tawa, mudah memerhatikan kerutan di wajah Shiseru ketika Naruto memanggilnya 'bibi'. Keduanya kagum pada seberapa cepat remaja berambut pirang itu menemukan satu kelemahan wanita itu.

"Saya benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Kak Itachi dan Sasuke ketika saya hampir menyerah."

Shiseru mengangguk, senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang manis, itulah sebabnya aku akan membuatkanmu pakaian yang terbaik!"

"Oh silakan, kuharap itu bukan kostum pelaut..." gumam Sasuke setengah menyendir.

"Kostum itu hanya kubuat khusus untukmu, Sayang~"

"Senang mendengarnya, kau benar-benar penjahit yang hebat.…" kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke _-kun…_ padahal dulu kau sangat manis. Mengapa sekarang mulutmu begitu pedas? Kau bahkan terlihat jauh lebih manis ketika _Lady_ Izumi dan aku menemukanmu melarikan diri untuk bersembunyi dari Itachi _-kun,_ karena kau telah merusak mainan favoritnya dan berpikir bahwa dia akan membunuhmu…."

Rona merah di wajah Sasuke dan senyum nostalgia Itachi membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa hal tersebut memang pernah terjadi.

"Kau harus melihatnya, nak!" Shiseru membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto, setelah ia selesai mengukur Naruto dan mencatat hasilnya. "Air mata itu bergulir di pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan," dengan tangannya Shiseru menunjukkan bagaimana air mata tersebut jatuh. Shiseru senang melihat ekspresi geli pada orang termuda di ruangan ini.

"Dan dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata itu dari kami… sampai-sampai aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Jadi tentu saja, aku memaksanya untuk berkata jujur tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah dia lakukan. Sasuke _-kun_ bahkan sampai mengalami serangan panik ketika Itachi _-kun_ akhirnya menemukannya. Oh, saat itu dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Sasuke _-kun_ akhirnya mengaku kalau dia sengaja memenggal kepala boneka beruang itu karena dia merasa cemburu. Dia benar-benar cemburu karena Itachi _-kun_ sangat menyukai boneka itu. _Teddy bear_ itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan _Lady_ Izumi untuk Itachi _-kun_ , jadi tentu saja Itachi _-kun_ sangat menyukainya.…"

Shiseru kemudian mendesah, "Yang sangat menyedihkan, mengetahui bahwa dia sudah empat belas tahun ketika ia mendapatkannya. Yah, meskipun Sasuke _-kun_ melakukan itu dengan sengaja… dia juga merasa sangat bersalah, dia bahkan tidak mau melihat langsung ke mata Itachi selama satu hari penuh."

"Apakah Kak Itachi sangat marah padanya?"

Shiseru tertawa. "Tidak! Itachi _-kun_ tidak marah.…" katanya sambil memegang perutnya. "Dia lebih khawatir tentang Sasuke _-kun_ daripada boneka beruangnya. Dia khawatir Sasuke _-kun_ terluka karena menggunakan pedang. Jujur, mereka berdua itu benar-benar menggemaskan."

Naruto memerhatikan ekspresi kedua bersaudara itu bergantian sebelum tertawa kecil. Tanpa ia sadari orang-orang di depannya ini telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

.

.

"Raven?" Itu adalah kata pertama yang ditanyakan Shikamaru ketika sekali lagi koneksi antara Naruto dan Sakura terputus. Dengan bantuan iblisnya —Jabberwock— mereka akhirnya berhasil memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara, tetapi sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya telah keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Hal tersebut bahkan membuat semua orang yang tengah berkumpul menunjukkan ekspresi tegang.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bisa merasakannya... itu benar-benar Raven. Aku sangat yakin!"

"…tapi, Raven belum memiliki seorang kontraktor untuk waktu yang lama. Apakah kau yakin kalau itu benar-benar dia?" tanya Tayuya.

Sakura hendak menjawab tetapi Gaara berbicara lebih cepat, "Kau salah!" ujarnya yang kemudian mendesah.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Gaara dan Kankurou berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar tertangkap tetapi rupanya yang menemukan mereka saat itu hanya Konan. Konan juga lah yang membawa mereka ke hadapan Sakura dan Shikamaru untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal.

"Gaara, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tayuya bertanya sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, Raven menolak untuk mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Lamercier. Lalu, Kepala keluarga Lamercier mengadopsi dua orang anak laki-laki..." kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Tayuya.

"Salah satu dari mereka kemudian berhasil membuat kontrak dengan Raven," lanjut Gaara.

"Alasan mengapa kalian tidak tahu tentang ini adalah karena mereka menolak untuk menerima kebenaran dan sengaja menyembunyikannya dari publik. Raven seharusnya menjadi penjaga gerbang mereka, tapi bukannya memilih salah satu diantara putera-puteri _Baron_ Lamercier… Raven lebih memilih orang lain karena dia tertarik dengannya," sahut Kankurou.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _Baron_ Lamercier dan anak-anaknya! Di mana Raven ini sekarang?" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu, Kankurou?" tanya Sakura lagi, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kedua bersaudara itu telah meninggalkan kediaman Lamercier."

"Apa? Apa alasannya?" kini Tayuya yang bertanya.

"Putera-puteri _Baron_ Lamercier sudah berulang kali mencoba membunuh Itachi. Mereka tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa Itachi bisa membuat kontrak dengan Raven, sementara mereka yang telah mencoba selama bertahun-tahun tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Belum lagi Adiknya Itachi… Sasuke..."

Tayuya mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar Kankurou menyebut nama 'Sasuke'. Tidak tahu mengapa, nama itu membuat _servant devil-_ nya mendesis di kepalanya.

"Yah, katakan saja orang yang bernama Sasuke ini adalah tipe orang yang mudah dibenci."

"Apakah dia adalah orang yang berbahaya?" tanya Tayuya merasa penasaran.

"Tersebar rumor bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang membunuh ketiga putera _Baron_ Lamercier."

"Di mana mereka?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya, tekad yang kuat tertulis di wajahnya.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu!" jawab Shikamaru, mengejutkan semua orang di dalam ruangan. Tidak biasanya seorang Nara Shikamaru kekurangan informasi seperti ini.

"Itu berarti mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat berbakat," Tayuya menyimpulkan.

"Kalau begitu… kita hanya memiliki satu pilihan," Konan akhirnya berbicara, setelah dia diam saja sepanjang waktu ini. "Sakura _-sama_ bisa menghubungi Naruto _-sama_ karena Raven telah meninggalkan timnya cukup lama. Semua yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menunggu Raven untuk meninggalkan timnya sekali lagi."

"Itu bisa menjadi selamanya!" Tayuya protes.

"Meski begitu, itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita punya… kecuali jika Naruto bisa menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk berkomunikasi dengan kita," tambah Gaara.

Mereka semua menatap Sakura hanya untuk kecewa ketika gadis itu menggeleng.

"Naruto mempercayai orang ini. Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa kontraktor Raven ini tapi Naruto bahkan tidak ragu-ragu ketika dia menyentuh bahunya. Raven dengan mudah mematahkan koneksi tanpa Naruto memperhatikan, jadi…."

Tayuya bisa melihat Sakura hampir menangis dan mata Kankurou melebar ketika melihat Adiknya buru-buru menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya hanya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Gaara bahkan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya saat ia melakukan itu.

Konan dan Tayuya terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang biasanya begitu angkuh, tidak mendorong Gaara. Gadis itu membiarkan Gaara menghiburnya, dia bahkan mulai menangis pelan dalam dekapannya. Gaara sendiri seperti bisa merasakan perasaan sengsara yang Sakura rasakan.

"Tidak adil!" isak Sakura dalam pelukan Gaara. "Naruto milikku!"

"Aku tahu kalau itu tidak adil.…" sambung Gaara.

"…tapi kalian juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya, bukan?" Konan kemudian bertanya lembut, menurunkan tatapannya ketika semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. "Naruto _-sama_ kehilangan keluarganya, seluruh Negeri berpikir bahwa dia adalah pengkhianat. Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena telah mencari kenyamanan dari orang asing, yang mungkin membantunya ketika tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Sakura _-sama_ , Gaara _-donno,_ kalian berdua tidak ada di sisinya saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang.…"

"Aku seharusnya ada di sana!" Sakura berteriak pada Konan. "Naruto adalah tunanganku. Aku seharusnya ada di sana untuk membantunya!"

"Sakura, kau diracuni..." kata Tayuya, tidak ingin Adiknya terjebak dalam rasa bersalah.

"Begitu pula dengan Naruto!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Gaara, "Aku sendiri yang membuatnya meminum racun yang sama denganku. Seharusnya aku tidak memberinya _wine_ saat itu. Dia berjuang sendirian sebelum diselamatkan oleh Raven. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya adalah karena kesalahanku yang tidak berguna!"

"Sakura, seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi ini bukanlah salahmu! Ada dalang dibalik semua insiden ini!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini kepada kami? Siapa orang yang dengan sengaja mengambil semua yang Naruto punya?" akhirnya Sakura mengatakan pertanyaan yang juga dipikirkan semua orang.

Shikamaru saling bertukar pandang dengan Konan. Mata wanita muda itu melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Shikamaru _-donno,_ orang itu mungkin….?" Konan berbisik pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, dia adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan Naruto!" jawab Shikamaru pelan.

Kankurou yang menyadari percakapan diam-diam mereka, melirik Gaara dan mendapati Adiknya itu mengertakkan gigi. "Bajingan itu!" desisnya sehingga hanya Kankurou yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku pikir dia juga telah meninggal," Kankurou berbisik pelan. Tayuya ataupun Sakura tidak boleh mengetahuinya dulu. Mereka berdua—Shikamaru dan Konan— tahu bahwa Tayuya mencintai Namikaze Menma yang berarti ada kemungkinan jika Tayuya juga berpihak pada pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mati, Kankurou _-donno_!" sahut Konan pelan.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," Shikamaru berbisik pelan. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan tahta Naruto direbut dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto adalah satu-satunya ahli waris yang sah. Kami… Ino-Shika-Chou— tidak akan tinggal diam!"

.

.

"Ini tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan.…" kata Sai sambil terengah-engah, di sampingnya berdiri Ino yang tampaknya berada dalam kondisi sedikit lebih buruk daripada dirinya, ekor kudanya sudah longgar, gaunnya robek-robek dan Ino juga terluka cukup parah. Sai bertindak cepat, dia menanggalkan jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Ino.

Para penjaga tidak segan untuk membunuh mereka, bahkan mereka berhasil membuat lubang pada pakaian mereka. _Servant devil_ Ino —Owl— sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari iblis bersayap hitam terkuat, tetapi Gryphon masih bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya bahkan hampir mengalahkan Owl. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Menma juga mengikat kontrak dengan iblis bersayap hitam. Maksud dari Shikamaru memberikan tugas kepada mereka adalah untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Namun semuanya malah berakhir dalam kekacauan seperti ini. Sai merasa tidak berguna karena tidak mampu melindungi Ino seperti yang ia janjikan pada Shikamaru tetapi sekarang tak ada waktu untuk menyesal.

"Kita harus memperingatkan Shikamaru," kata Sai.

Ino mengangguk. "Kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini, tidak dengan semua penjaga di sini. Aku sudah tidak mampu menggunakan Owl lagi. Kekuatan iblis bersayap hitam menyerap kekuatan kami sendiri. Aku terlalu lama menggunakannya dan—"

Ino hampir pingsan di lantai, gadis itu terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Ino…." Sai mencoba untuk menangkap Ino tapi gadis itu menolak untuk menerima bantuannya. Ino selalu saja menjadi wanita yang penuh kebanggaan seperti ini. Tidak heran Shikamaru sering menyebutnya merepotkan.

"Aku hanya butuh beberapa saat... haah… haa~" katanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Bagaimana jika aku—"

"…bahkan jika kau berpikir tentang hal itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu!" tegas Ino memelototi Sai. "Kita berdua akan keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menjadi umpan."

Sai mengangguk. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawamu!"

"Ja-jangan konyol!" Ino tergagap dengan wajah bersemu merah

"Ino, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa kau terlalu lelah. Selain itu, Shikamaru tidak akan pernah memaafkanku jika dia melihatku membiarkan sahabat terpentingnya kewalahan seperti ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika mendengar ini. "Tidak, Shika tidak akan begitu…."

Ino mengenakan jas Sai dengan benar, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. "Ada jalan rahasia di sebelah sana. Naruto sering menggunakannya."

Sai mengangguk, bersyukur karena Naruto telah mencari tahu semua jalan rahasia yang tersembunyi di _Mansion_ Namikaze ini. Sai dengan lembut mengangkat Ino dan menggendongnya _bridal style_. Dia benci untuk mengakui bahwa meskipun Ino tidak berat sama sekali, dia mengalami kesulitan membawanya karena luka-luka yang dia dapatkan. Seharusnya dia lebih banyak melakukan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan juga stamina-nya.

"Mencoba lari dariku?"

Ino hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Ia kesal ketika dua orang penjaga menghentikan mereka, di belakang mereka berdiri pengkhianat Namikaze yang merupakan alasan dari semua penderitaan ini.

"Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak sebagai umpan. Ino.…" Sai berbisik di telinganya.

Ino mendesah tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Satu…." bisik Sai.

"Dua..." Ino mengikuti.

"Tiga…." keduanya berbisik pada waktu yang sama.

Sebelum Sai jatuh ke tanah, Ino dengan anggun melompat dari tangannya.

"Sai!" ia meneriakan nama Sai.

Tidak ada respon.

Ino cepat bertindak ketika beberapa orang penjaga hampir menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu menebas para penjaga tersebut sebelum mundur beberapa langkah.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada tunanganku!" teriaknya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menggunakan kekuatan Grypon pada Sai.

Ino ambruk ke tanah karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Air mata pun terjatuh di pipi Ino saat ia menggeleng.

"Sai…Sai…!" isaknya.

Salah satu penjaga bergegas ke arah pemuda itu, memastikan denyut nadinya. Mata itu melebar ngeri, " _My Lord,_ dia..."

"Tidaaak!" gadis itu menjerit.

"Merepotkan saja," Menma mendesah. "Dapatkan gadis-" matanya melebar kaget saat ia melihat Ino telah lenyap dari tempatnya.

" _My Lord,_ apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mayat ini?"

"Biarkan saja untuk saat ini! Cepat temukan gadis itu!"

 _"My Lord.…"_

"Apa?"

"Mayat itu baru saja lenyap."

"Sialan, Ino pasti baru saja menggunakan kekuatan ilusi milik Owl! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Aku sangat yakin kalau Owl sudah cukup banyak menyerap tenaganya!"

oOOo

.

.

Izumi Garland tampaknya adalah orang yang baik, dia tenang dan memiliki senyum yang lembut di wajahnya. Dia bahkan sampai rela berbohong pada Shiseru demi dirinya. Dia tidak mengatakan pada Shiseru bahwa ia adalah putera _Duke of Lancaster_. Izumi hanya mengatakan pada Shiseru bahwa ia hanya salah satu dari korban selamat yang terlibat dalam tragedi itu. Izumi bahkan siap untuk berbohong kepada pihak berwenang untuknya atas permintaan Itachi. Hanya dengan informasi itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Izumi adalah gadis yang sangat setia pada orang yang disayanginya. Izumi juga kelihatannya tidak jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke. Mungkin dia seumuran dengan Temari.

"Di rumah ini, saya akan memperlakukan anda dengan cara yang sama seperti saya memperlakukan Sasuke dan Itachi.…" kata Izumi sambil mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Percayalah, dia tidak akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti dia memperlakukan Itachi!" kata Sasuke, mengabaikan rona merah di pipi Kakaknya, sementara Naruto tertawa lembut.

"Pakaian itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu, Naruto _-sama!"_ kata Izumi sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.…" Naruto mengangguk dengan canggung sambil menghindari tatapan Izumi.

Shiseru telah melakukan pekerjaan yang besar, dia telah membuat pakaian untuknya hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Kainnya terasa lembut di kulit dan ukurannya sangat pas. Pakaian ini bahkan lebih baik daripada kebanyakan pakaian yang dibuat oleh penjahit pribadinya sendiri.

"Saya mengerti bahwa mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk mengingat semua ruangan yang ada di sini hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari…." Izumi berbicara sambil menunjukkan ruang makan kepada Naruto, "Tapi jangan khawatir, saya memastikan bahwa kamar Itachi tepat di sebelah kamar anda."

"Yang berarti, kamarmu juga sangat dekat dengan kamar _Lady_ Izumi…." Sasuke berbicara lagi,

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja pada Itachi… dia pasti akan membantu anda."

"Tentu saja Itachi akan melakukan itu!" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untukmu, Sasuke."

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, "Aku akan segera kembali ke rumah setelah tur yang membosankan ini berakhir. Kita masih membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjual obat, besok."

"Begitu rupanya..." Izumi mengangguk, terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah, tapi datanglah untuk berkunjung sesekali! Kau adalah dokter pribadi Naruto _-sama,_ setelah semua."

"Ya… yah, akan ku pertimbangkan."

"Nah, ini akan menjadi kamar anda… Naruto _-sama!"_ Izumi tersenyum sambil membuka pintu, "Ada banyak pakaian di dalam lemari sehingga anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang pakaian. Juga, jangan sungkan untuk menggunakan kamar mandi.…" Izumi tersenyum ramah padanya, "Itachi bilang, anda tidak begitu suka menggunakan terlalu banyak kemewahan."

"Ya ampun Itachi, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu rahasia darinya?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cepat memasuki ruangan sementara bergumam pelan, "Terima kasih _Lady_ Izumi."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Saya juga minta maaf karena _mansion_ kami ini tidak sebesar dan semewah _mansion_ anda."

"Tidak. Bagiku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali ke kamar saya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto _-sama,_ bolehkah saya meminjam Itachi sebentar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itachi? Ayo!"

"Emh… ya, tentu saja!" Itachi bahkan tidak ragu-ragu, ia dengan cepat mengikuti Izumi menuju kamarnya sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri canggung di dalam ruangan.

"Ini akan sering terjadi, mungkin dia bahkan tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil peluangnya sekarang mengingat Itachi akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara.…" Sasuke berbicara sambil memelototi pintu.

"Kau tampaknya benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Apakah kau takut dia akan mengambil Kak Itachi darimu?"

"Apakah kau tidak?"

Naruto terdiam, mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak memahami pertanyaan itu.

"Ini sudah larut, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah. Tidak semua orang bisa berlibur kapanpun mereka ingin.…" Sasuke menguap. " _Plus,_ tidak sepertimu… aku sangat peduli tentang jam tidurku."

"Ah, Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

Naruto senang melihat Sasuke benar-benar berhenti ketika ia memanggil namanya. Selama ini, ia melihat bahwa Sasuke hanya mendengarkan Kakaknya. Namun entah bagaimana, ia telah menemukan cara untuk membuat Sasuke mendengarkannya juga.

" _Well,_ terima kasih untuk segalanya!" Naruto berbicara dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar sedikit ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku hanya bersikap baik padamu karena Itachi yang memintanya."

"…tapi tetap, terima kasih."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, ia kembali menghadap Naruto "Jujur.…" desahnya. Dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal di wajahnya, Sasuke yang sudah sampai di mulut pintu kembali berjalan ke dalam ruangan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto terkejut saat ia merasakan Sasuke menempelkan dua jarinya di dahinya. Itachi sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke yang melakukannya.

"Jaga dirimu, anak nakal! Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, katakanlah... di upacara pernikahan Kakakku, hm?" candanya sebelum berjalan pergi.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak berhenti, bahkan ketika Naruto berlari menuju pintu dan berteriak setelahnya, "Aku akan senang jika kau sering datang ke sini untuk berkunjung!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan malas. Lalu, keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Sasuke.…" gumam Naruto sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Aku akan senang jika kau sering datang ke sini untuk berkunjung!"

Itachi mendesah ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak. "Sasuke sepertinya sudah pergi..." kata Itachi pada Izumi.

"Kau tidak ingin dia meninggalkanmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Sasuke tidak pernah jauh dariku sebelumnya."

Sasuke bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, jadi sepertinya dia serius. Namun Itachi tersenyum karena rupanya Sasuke telah berpamitan pada Naruto. Adiknya mungkin terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, tapi pada akhirnya hatinya mulai melekat pada Naruto.

"Sasuke pasti akan sering datang kemari untuk berkunjung. Aku bisa melihatnya… dia sebenarnya peduli pada Naruto _-sama."_

"Yah, kupikir dia sudah menyayangi Naruto juga."

"Itachi… malam ini, kau bisa tinggal di sini jika kau ingin~" Izumi kemudian berbicara. Wanita muda itu mengenakan gaun malam putih sederhana, menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya.

Itachi menemukan dirinya menatap lekuk tubuh Izumi sebelum bertemu tatapannya. Mata Itachi melebar sedikit ketika ia menyadari apa yang Izumi maksud.

"A-aku..." Ia hampir tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk berbicara, "A-ayahmu tidak akan menyukainya."

"Itu Ayahku yang mengirimkan proposal pernikahan tahun lalu… aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan," Izumi tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan ke arah Itachi, tetapi pemuda itu malah mundur darinya. Mungkin Itachi berpikir bahwa hal ini benar-benar bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Aku mungkin harus... me-memeriksa Naruto, dia mungkin gugup-"

"Aku yakin pangeran tercinta kita tidak akan keberatan ditinggal sendirian untuk beberapa waktu," kata Izumi semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi. Nafasnya yang hangat dan lembut membelai kulit Itachi, matanya masih memandang mata pemuda itu. Izumi kemudian tersenyum, merasa senang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Berapa lama kita akan terus memainkan _game_ ini, Itachi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Permainan apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi, matanya hanya bisa fokus pada mata Izumi; cara gadis itu memandangnya dalam cahaya lilin, aromanya... mata yang indah yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, mata yang hanya menyala untuknya.

"Bagaimana kita selalu berpura-pura bahwa ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi," Izumi hampir berbisik.

"Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura. Aku hanya malu..." kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Itachi. Ya, selama ini dia tidak pernah berpura-pura. Dia hanya merasa malu karena ia terlalu berani pada waktu itu.

Izumi tersenyum lebar. Dia tampaknya senang dan merasa puas mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Itachi, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

Itachi pun mencoba memberanikan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi Izumi, menekan bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat. Itachi sangat ingin mencium Izumi dan begitu juga gadis itu. Itachi dengan mudah menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat, sementara Izumi memeluk lehernya. Selanjutnya, Itachi menjilat bibir Izumi… tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut hitam Izumi. Gadis itu kemudian mendesah ketika Itachi memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

.

Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri canggung di ambang pintu.

Naruto hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam dan karena Itachi tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Izumi.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum perlahan-lahan kembali menutup pintu. Ia mengernyit saat engsel pintu tersebut membuat suara klik lembut, berharap bahwa mereka tidak mendengar.

Yah... itu canggung.

Naruto menghela nafas, merasa jantungnya berdebar sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tahu telah terjadi banyak ketegangan seksual antara mereka berdua. Sasuke sudah menyadari hal ini sejak lama, tetapi untuk benar-benar melihat sesuatu seperti itu dari dekat… ia benar-benar terkejut.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, ia harus berpura-pura tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun. Dengan cepat, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebuah piyama sudah menunggunya di tempat tidur. Naruto mulai berganti pakaian, ia ingin bersembunyi di bawah selimut dan tidur sampai pagi.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa.

Naruto menarik ujung selimut ke atas kepalanya, pemandangan itu terus terbayang olehnya. Mereka berdua saling berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Ia mencoba membayangkan dirinya di tempat Itachi, mencoba membayangkan bahwa Izumi adalah Sakura... gambar itu tampak aneh dan keluar dari tempat. Meskipun Sakura adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, meskipun hari-hari tanpa Sakura di sisinya lebih menyakitkan daripada jatuh dari pohon tertinggi, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada dalam hubungan romantis dengan gadis itu.

Bagaimana pun ini aneh. Namun dia juga tidak mungkin bisa menikah dengan gadis yang ia cintai-Honoka yang sekarang tidak sederajat dengannya—, ia harus mendapatkan keturunan dari seseorang yang pantas. Seseorang yang derajatnya sama dengannya.

Naruto perlahan-lahan duduk di tempat tidur berukuran besar dan lembut itu, dia mengerutkan alisnya. Mengapa sekarang?

Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya… ia berpikir bahwa ketika ia menikahi Sakura, mereka akhirnya akan saling mencintai dan memiliki anak. Dulu, kedua orangtuanya juga tidak saling mencintai hingga akhirnya perasaan mereka berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Naruto tidak yakin bisa seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Bagaimana hal seperti itu bahkan mungkin jika pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa mencintai Sakura seperti itu? Bagaimana ia bisa bercinta dengan Sakura jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan untuk gadis itu?

 _"Bagiku Sakura adalah sama pentingnya dengan matahari.…"_ Ia ingat dirinya pernah berkata seperti itu sekali ketika saudara sepupunya—Menma— bertanya, apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Sakura?

Ia tidak mencintainya. Setidaknya, tidak seperti itu. Tidak seperti bagaimana novel _romance favorite_ Ino menggambarkannya.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada Sakura? Naruto mengerang, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Mengapa semuanya menjadi kacau? Tuhan, dia merasa bodoh. Khawatir tentang perasaannya ketika ada hal-hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

Naruto melompat dari tempat tidur dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat bergegas ke depan jendela untuk menatap ke luar, ia bisa melihat _mansion_ Haruno di kejauhan. Langit nampak cerah malam ini dan bintang-bintang bersinar terang dalam kegelapan.

' _Ada nama yang hilang dalam surat kabar._ _…'_ ia ingat detail kecil itu lagi, ketika ia kembali membaca koran dan memerhatikan daftar dengan nama-nama korban yang telah meninggal pada malam itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, kali ini dia tidak mengetuk pintu ketika ia memasuki kamar Izumi.

"Kak Itachi, ada satu nama yang hilang di dalam surat kabar! Oh, maafkan aku.…" ia cepat berbalik saat mendapati Itachi dan Izumi sudah pindah ke tempat tidur. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring di sana dan sepertinya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun, itu terlihat jelas dari cara mereka melonjak terkejut sembari menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut, mereka pasti sudah cukup memanas pada saat itu.

"Tolong tetap seperti itu Naruto _-sama!_ Jangan kembali berbalik pada kami sebelum saya mengijinkan anda!" kata Izumi yang lekas mencari pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Silakan, kami sudah selesai!" katanya beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto pun kembali menghadap mereka berdua.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan, Naruto _-sama?"_ tanya Izumi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela, menjaga jarak yang cukup antara mereka sambil merapikan rambutnya. Ia kemudian terbatuk canggung.

"M-maaf, _Lady_ Izumi… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu. Aku… aku hanya menyadari se-sesuatu tapi itu bisa menunggu! Maaf!" kata Naruto yang kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak... tidak, itu baik-baik saja. Apa itu? Anda mengatakan ada nama yang hilang?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oke!" Izumi terdengar sedikit kesal, dia cepat mengoreksi dirinya sendiri… berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Izumi. Wanita muda itu baru saja merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran dirinya yang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua mungkin telah menunggu kesempatan ini selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tuhan, dia seperti seorang idiot kadang-kadang.

"Maafkan saya, Naruto _-sama._ Sebenarnya anda tidak salah, justru saya sendiri yang salah karena lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.…" Izumi menghela nafas.

"Tidak, itu…." Naruto bergumam sambil melihat ke bawah, suasana di kamar ini benar-benar terasa canggung sekarang, dan tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk dibicarakan lagi.

"Naruto?" Itachi sudah turun dari tempat tidur juga. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, memastikan bahwa anak itu tidak akan melarikan diri karena merasa tidak enak padanya dan Izumi.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, mungkin dia merasa bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini? Jadi Itachi dengan lembut menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto, melihat bagaimana pipinya berubah merah saat anak itu menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka berdua.

"Menma.…" Naruto akhirnya berbisik.

"Siapa?"

"Saudara sepupuku... namanya telah hilang. Dari semua koran yang aku baca, tidak ada satu pun yang menyebutkan namanya!" akhirnya Naruto mendongak, ia bisa membaca ekspresi _shock_ dari wajah Itachi dan Izumi.

Mereka berdua kemudian bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi khawatir satu sama lain.

Naruto kini bisa melihat bibir Itachi yang sedikit bengkak bahkan tidak hanya Itachi, bibir Izumi juga terlihat sedikit bengkak. Ia bahkan menemukan beberapa tanda _kissmark_ di leher dan dada wanita muda itu. Tentu saja melihat hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah, Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka sekali lagi.

"Apakah anda berpikir bahwa dia yang melakukannya?" Izumi kemudian bertanya lembut, seolah-olah dia takut bahwa pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu bisa mengganggu mental Naruto.

Naruto entah mengapa masih berdiri di sana. Izumi menyadari remaja itu sudah cukup banyak menangis selama lebih dari satu minggu, menyadari bahwa dia telah berkabung cukup lama dan bahwa sekarang telah tiba waktu untuknya mencari jawaban, bahkan jika jawaban-jawaban itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Izumi mengerti Naruto tidak ingin sendirian lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana pun... aku harus... maksudku... aku perlu berbicara kepada seseorang yang-"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" Itachi menggeleng, "Kau masih harus bersembunyi untuk saat ini. Kita masih tidak tahu siapa yang bisa kita percaya," Itachi berkata tegas sambil melepaskan bahu Naruto. "Izumi, bolehkah aku meminjam teleponmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja…." Izumi mengangguk, ia menurunkan tangan dari rambutnya. "Itu ada di ruang kerja Ayahku. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah tidur."

Itachi mengangguk. "Naruto, kau butuh sesuatu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengurusnya," Izumi berbicara. "Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini!" Ia hampir mendorong Itachi ke luar ruangan. "Ini lebih penting."

Ketika Itachi pergi, semua yang tersisa adalah suasana canggung antara mereka berdua. "Maaf... Anda harus melihat sesuatu seperti itu…." kata Izumi.

"O… tidak! Jangan minta maaf, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu lebih dulu… jadi, maaf untuk tidak melakukannya."

Wanita muda itu mengangguk pelan "... tapi tetap saja, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat!" kata Izumi lagi sambil tersenyum lemah. "Jika anda ingin, saya bisa meminta Itachi untuk tinggal di kamar anda malam ini. Anda... saya yakin itu tidak mudah. Bagaimana pun orang yang kita curigai itu adalah saudara sepupu anda sendiri~"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?"

Wajah Naruto memanas lagi, "Tidak-tidak... maaf! Maksudku, aku yakin _Lady_ Izumi ingin memiliki Kak Itachi untuk malam ini. Itu-Ya Tuhan... bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Maksudku..."

' _Argh, ini membuatku frustrasi!'_

Izumi menghela napas, "Begini Naruto _-sama_ … lupakan saja apa yang anda lihat tadi~"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu di belakangnya.

"Mm… selamat malam, Naruto _-sama!"_

"Selamat malam!" kata Naruto yang kemudian meninggalkan Izumi yang sangat bingung di belakang.

.

.

Naruto bersembunyi di balik selimut. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Ibunya.

.

" _Menma bilang… dia akan datang untuk berkunjung, besok!"_

 _Naruto bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Ibunya membelai rambutnya lembut._

" _Naruto, jangan terlihat sakit di depannya! Mengerti!"_

" _Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Ibunya heran._

" _Pamanmu… aku tahu dia baik padamu dan Naruko tapi— dari dulu aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya. Menurutmu mengapa dia sengaja menikah lebih dulu daripada Ayahmu?"_

" _Ibunda, kau tidak—"_

" _Mereka saudara kembar! Minato hanya beruntung karena dia terlahir lebih dulu! Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan merasa iri."_

" _Ibunda, Paman Minoru bukan orang seperti itu."_

" _Jika Menma sampai tahu kalau kau tengah sakit parah seperti ini, dia mungkin akan mencari celah untuk menghancurkanmu!"_

 _Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ibunya kali ini karena tiba-tiba dadanya sakit lagi._ _Rasanya seolah dadanya akan meledak. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, dan rasa sakit itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia masih terbaring di pangkuan Ibunya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur nyenyak tapi ia sangat kesakitan. Ia merasa ingin menjerit._

" _Naruto…." suara Ibunya terdengar cemas._

 _Naruto masih merasa sulit untuk bernafas, ia lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya._ _Ia_ _menutup mulutnya, merasakan dorongan untuk batuk dan ia lekas berlari menuju kamar mandi._

 _Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia larut dalam batuk yang jauh lebih parah dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia mengi, mengembuskan udara. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berlipat ganda karena rasa sakit itu menyebar dari paru-paru dan jantungnya hingga ke ujung jari-jarinya. Tapi bagian yang paling parah adalah saat penglihatannya menyatukan semuanya, telinganya terasa seperti diisi dengan kapas, keringat dingin mulai memenuhi dahinya... dan tiba-tiba ia terkena gelombang mual yang melemahkan. Untungnya, Naruto berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi, masuk ke dalam, dan sampai di depan toilet sebelum ia muntah-muntah. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali._

 _Entah waktu sudah berlalu berapa lama, Naruto mendapati dirinya ambruk di lantai. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, tangan kanannya memeluk perutnya sendiri, sementara bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan rasa sakit. Ia merasa akan pingsan saat merasakan gelombang mual itu kembali. Naruto mencoba menahan cairan empedu di tenggorokannya tanpa keberhasilan. Merasa lemas, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Ketika akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya, penglihatannya masih buram tapi ia bisa melihat sosok seorang wanita yang berjalan menghampirinya._

 _"Naruto, apa yang harus Ibu lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"_

 _Naruto mendongak, ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya tapi ia takut jika ia membuka mulutnya, ia akan muntah lagi._

 _Saat Ibunya mendekat, dia sepertinya memerhatikan keadaan buruk Naruto dan matanya melebar karena kepanikan saat dia berlari ke sisi puteranya tersebut. "Ya Tuhan.…" bisiknya. "Naruto... kau muntah?"_

 _Naruto menarik napas panjang, tubuhnya menggigil karena udara dingin. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Itu adalah kebohongan yang mengerikan._

 _Ibunya mengerutkan kening. "Apakah benar seperti itu? Kapan pun kita semua melihatnya kau jelas_ _tidak_ _baik-baik saja! Kau fikir dengan bilang begitu, Ibu akan mempercayaimu?"_

 _Kushina memelototinya. Ia menyentuh wajah puteranya dan merasakan bahwa Naruto demam tinggi lagi. Kushina pun membantunya berdiri. Naruto berpegangan pada Ibunya saat mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur._

 _"Ibu akan memberi tahu Honoka. Ibu juga akan menghubungi Ayahmu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali. Ibu tidak peduli dengan misi yang harus dilaksanakannya.…" gumamnya._

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?" tanya Kushina, matanya melebar. "Ini serius, Sayang! Aku tidak peduli! Kau tidak ingin membuat orang khawatir? Sudah terlambat untuk itu, mereka_ _sudah_ _khawatir denganmu!"_

 _Naruto memutar bola matanya tapi dia tidak menjawab. Kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan perutnya masih terpelintir dalam simpul yang menyakitkan._

 _Mereka akhirnya sampai di dekat tempat tidur. Naruto duduk di atas kasur dengan punggung yang menempel di kepala ranjang, memejamkan mata agar tidak melihat ruangan yang seolah berputar-putar._

 _Terdengar suara laci yang dibuka dengan tergesa. Saat ia membuka mata, Naruto mendapati Ibunya tengah memegang obat-obatan miliknya._

" _Kau harus minum obat!"_

 _Naruto mengangguk lemah dan menuruti perkataan Ibunya._

" _Ibu tidak perlu tidur malam ini. Ibu akan merawatmu sampai demam mu turun, tapi kau harus ingat Naruto… jangan terlihat sakit di depan Menma. Kau mengerti!"_

 _Setelah meminum semua obatnya, Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Ibunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir Ibunda! Sejauh ini, aku masih sanggup mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku sehari-hari. Aku juga berhasil menyembunyikan penyakitku dari para pelayan, sehingga tidak ada rumor apapun yang menyebar… jadi aku… pasti bisa menyembunyikannya juga dari Kak Menma."_

 _Kushina pun memeluk Naruto. Naruto bisa mendengar Ibunya menangis. "Jangan… jangan pernah meninggalkan kami! Kau harus bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi!"_

" _Ibunda, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan penyakitku. Kau… tidak perlu menangis."_

 _._

"Naruto?"

Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa Itachi terlalu khawatir untuk kembali ke kamar Izumi tanpa memeriksanya lebih dulu dan ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Tentu saja, ia hampir melompat dari tempat tidur ketika Itachi mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Naruto yang kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Hei... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ia berbohong.

Itachi mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya dia menyadari kebohongan itu. "Maaf, tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan tapi aku sudah menelepon teman lama ku… dia akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku cukup yakin kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya juga."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, tidak benar-benar peduli. "Apakah Kak Itachi juga berpikir… Kak Menma ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi Ayahnya itu adalah saudara kembar _Duke of Lancaster_ , kan? Jadi kupikir itu mungkin saja. Maksudku begini… Yang Mulia hanya beruntung karena terlahir lebih dulu sehingga beliau akhirnya bisa menjadi ahli waris yang sah."

"Pamanku bukan orang seperti itu! Kau tahu sendiri, dia juga meninggal dalam insiden itu."

"Yah, memang. Tapi saudara sepupumu itu… belum tentu adalah orang yang baik. Dia juga lebih tua darimu, kan?"

"Mm… dia seumuran dengan Sasuke."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku celanya. Itachi menyodorkan foto tersebut pada Naruto. "Apakah kau kenal dengan gadis yang tidak sengaja tertangkap dalam foto ini?"

Naruto membalik foto yang disodorkan Itachi dan matanya langsung melebar karena terkejut.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tidak asing dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia Lynn, _Maid_ yang menggantikan Honoka saat dia pergi ke Perancis. Lynn menghilang setelah melayaniku selama 3 hari. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini, Kak Itachi?"

"Yah, seseorang tak sengaja ikut memotretnya setelah gadis ini membeli sesuatu dari seorang apoteker."

"Eh? Apoteker yang kau maksud bukan Sasuke, kan?"

Itachi tak menjawab tetapi melihat reaksinya Naruto menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Itachi memang Sasuke. "Apa yang Lynn beli darinya?"

"Racun…."

"Begitu? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah melihat Lynn berbicara dengan Kak Menma. Kak Menma… dia memang ramah pada siapa saja tapi—" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dia hanya tertawa kecil yang membuat Itachi semakin bingung.

"Naruto?" nada suara Itachi terdengar cemas.

"Lynn… dia mungkin telah meracuniku selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Tidak heran aku langsung jatuh sakit setelah dilayani olehnya."

"Maafkan aku… dia membeli racun itu dari Sasuke. Kau boleh membunuh kami!" kata Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku berhutang budi pada kalian. Kalian berdua sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, mana mungkin aku membunuh kalian."

"…tapi racun itu Sasuke yang buat," kata Itachi setelah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Meski begitu… Sasuke tidak tahu kalau racun itu untukku, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu… aku bisa memaafkannya."

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

Naruto kembali menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, sebelum menepuk-nepuk lembut tempat kosong di sampingnya. Ia merasa lega ketika Itachi bahkan tidak ragu-ragu.

Itachi menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, perlahan-lahan duduk di sebelah Naruto setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Kau harus tidur! Semua makhluk hidup itu butuh tidur."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau begini terus?" Itachi beringsut lebih dekat, menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Naruto, sementara ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Itachi menarik Naruto lebih dekat dengannya, sampai kepalanya bersandar pada dadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia merasakan ketegangan Naruto sebelum dia rileks dan menghembuskan nafas lembut. "Cobalah untuk beristirahat! Kau akan berterima kasih atas apa yang aku lakukan besok."

Naruto mengangguk, meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan gelombang kelelahan memukulnya. Ia kesulitan menahan diri untuk menguap, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti nasihat baik Itachi dan mulai menutup matanya.

" _Lady_ Izumi tidak akan marah?" gumamnya lembut pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasakan Itachi membelai rambutnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan mengerti bahwa kau lebih membutuhkanku, sekarang."

"Kau orang baik, Kak Itachi.…" Naruto memuji. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesepi ini jika tidak ada Kakaknya dan juga Naruto.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, ya?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sejak kapan aku peduli pada orang selain Itachi? Kalau dia tahu bahwa racun itu dibeli dariku… apakah dia masih akan memaafkanku?"

Sasuke kemudian memerhatikan telapak tangannya lama. Teringat apa yang dia lakukan pada Naruto sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ Izumi.

" _Yappari…_ aku mulai menyayanginya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

 _"Aku akan senang jika kau sering datang ke sini untuk berkunjung!"_

"Naruto…."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hai, minna-san! Mohon maaf karena baru bisa update lanjutannya, belakangan ini lagi sibuk banget soalnya. Mohon dimaklumi kalau masih banyak typo and thank's for RnR. See you next chapter! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Terinsiparasi dari ff Fallen Crown © LovelyDemon (dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari Author-nya)_

 _._

 _Tittle : Is There Any Way?_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Supernatural_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : SasuNaru! Slight NaruSaku_

 _Setting: AU/ Victorian Era – London, Inggris._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari dia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut tahtanya kembali?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi. Ia bermimpi buruk tentang tragedi yang terjadi pada saat pesta pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Ketika ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ia tak melihat Itachi.

"Kak Itachi mungkin sudah kembali ke kamarnya…." gumam Naruto yang kemudian menyeka keringat dingin di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Naruto duduk terlalu cepat, membayarnya dengan sakit kepala yang melemahkan dan disusul dengan rasa mual di perutnya. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, seolah rasa pusing di kepalanya dan rasa mual di perutnya masih belum cukup… dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Paru-parunya terasa penuh dengan cairan, ia pun terbatuk-batuk keras dan rasa besi memenuhi mulutnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dagunya. Naruto pun kembali membuka matanya, lalu menutupi mulut dan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Naruto terkejut saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah pekat menempel di telapak tangannya, ia membeku. Itu adalah darah yang menempel di tangannya.

"Ah, nampaknya jantungku sudah.…" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kehangatan darah di telapak tangannya bercampur dengan sensasi dingin yang memuakkan. Dan ia meringis karena rasa sakit dan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Apa aku akan segera mati?" bisiknya. Ia kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak! Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan!"

Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke meja nakas, mengambil _paper bag_ yang terletak di sana dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari bungkusnya, mengambil segelas air di atas meja dan menelan semua obat itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur. Piyama yang ia kenakan saat ini telah ternoda dengan darah yang menetes dari mulut dan dagunya, jadi ia berjalan pelan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Naruto kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jam saku yang ia simpan di atas meja nakas. Rupanya waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 01:49 dini hari. Naruto pun meletakkan kembali jam sakunya sebelum mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

.

.

"Naruto.…"

Naruto mendengar suara Itachi membangunkannya di pagi hari. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan lembut yang menenangkan membelai wajahnya sementara ia perlahan-lahan kembali sadar.

"Aku merasa tidak enak untuk membangunkannya, tapi…."

Ia kemudian mendengar suara seorang wanita muda.

"Naruto _-sama…_ ini sudah pagi!"

Rupanya wanita muda itu juga mencoba untuk membangunkannya, ia kemudian menyadari bahwa wanita itulah yang sejak tadi membelai wajahnya untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang menempel di pipi.

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Itachi maupun Izumi pahami, tapi kemudian akhirnya matanya bergetar terbuka dan ia menatap langsung ke mata _onyx_ milik Izumi. Visinya semakin jelas dan saat itulah ia melihat siluet Itachi berdiri di depan jendela besar, mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi…." jawabnya lemah. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Izumi tertawa ketika mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu; tangan lembut itu kini tengah membelai rambutnya. Naruto pun menyadari bahwa Izumi sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya... itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya dalam beberapa cara. Cara Ibunya membangunkannya ketika ia masih sangat muda.

Kushina sangat suka untuk membangunkan kedua anaknya sendiri karena itu adalah salah satu momen langka dimana dia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Jika putera-puterinya menolak untuk bangun, Kushina akan mengancam bahwa dia akan menggelitik mereka.

"Sudah pukul sembilan pagi, teman Itachi akan segera tiba…." Izumi berbicara dengan suara lembut.

Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Izumi tahu bahwa suara itu merupakan kebalikan dari apa yang ia inginkan. Itu lembut dan menenangkan yang membuatnya ingin kembali tidur saat itu juga. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Naruto perlahan bangkit, menggumamkan _'aku bangun'_ sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau tampak lelah, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi kemudian bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yang benar? Wajah anda pucat sekali, Naruto _-sama!"_ sahut Izumi.

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Kemarin anda tidak sepucat ini. Benarkan, Itachi?"

"Hn."

Benarkah begitu? Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Yang terburuk adalah, Naruto tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu lelah. Semalam penyakitnya kambuh. Selain itu, Kurama juga tidak banyak membantu. Sesuatu memaksa Kurama untuk tidur. Ikatan yang sekarang rusak antara dirinya dan Sakura telah membuat tubuhnya terasa berat. Tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Dan faktanya, ia tidak bisa lagi menjangkau Sakura setiap kali ia ingin. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"Secangkir teh panas akan membantu banyak, saya pikir…." Izumi mengangguk. "Saya akan pergi ke bawah untuk menyambut tamu kita ketika dia tiba. Kalian berdua sebaiknya menunggu di kantor Ayah saya, sarapan akan disajikan di sana~" lanjutnya yang kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, Itachi membantunya memilih pakaian untuk hari ini, pakaian yang _sedikit lebih formal dari biasanya_. Ia kemudian menunjukkan pada Naruto di mana para pelayan meletakkan segala sesuatu seperti; sabun, shampoo dan yang lainnya.

Itachi benar-benar tahu banyak tentang rumah ini, termasuk benda-benda yang ada di kamar mandi. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Itachi menghabiskan malam di _mansion_ Garland, menjelaskan apa hubungan yang mereka berdua miliki. Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas ketika ia teringat situasi yang ia lihat tadi malam.

.

.

Naruto hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Itachi telah menunggu dengan sabar di kamar tidurnya dan saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Itachi menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

Naruto mengangguk tetapi selang beberapa detik, ia menguap dan lekas menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Naruto melihat kerutan di wajah Itachi ketika ia melakukannya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan... Err.. maksudku…." ia mengerang, merasa seperti orang idiot karena tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja… Kak Itachi… apa kau tahu tentang _servant devil?_ "

Pria itu berkedip terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan ini. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Naruto menemukan dirinya terkejut dengan jawaban sederhana ini. "K-kau tahu?"

"Ya, lagipula aku dan Sasuke membutuhkan itu~" ia kemudian membukakan pintu kantor Ayah Izumi, membiarkan Naruto masuk.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku? Tu-tunggu… artinya kau juga memiliki _servant devil?_ "

Itachi mendesah. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya dan aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus memberitahumu?! Kau tampaknya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat dari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan... yah, kau juga pastitahu apa yang aku maksud," Itachi membuat beberapa gerakan tangan saat dia bersandar di meja kayu.

"…."

"Ya, aku dan Sasuke terikat kontrak dengan makhluk itu. Aku juga melihat _servant devil_ milikmu," Itachi dengan mudah menebak pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan oleh Naruto selanjutnya. "Sebenarnya aku terkejut…." Itachi melanjutkan, ia menatap dinding; ada begitu banyak buku di ruang kerja Ayah Izumi. Apakah _Viscount_ Garland sudah membaca semua buku yang ada di sini?

" _Servant devil_ milikmu mencoba membunuhku dan Sasuke ketika pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Ah, ma-maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Itachi tertawa pelan. "Dia hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu. Namanya Kurama, kan?"

Ini aneh, mendengar nama _servant devil-_ nya keluar dari mulut orang lain. Namun Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seorang _maid_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengantar sarapan mereka.

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela besar di belakang kursi kerja, ia menatap ke luar dengan tangan saling menggenggam di belakang punggungnya. "Aku terkadang bertanya-tanya…." ia kemudian berbicara dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah menunggang kuda semakin mendekat ke _mansion_. "Siapa yang sekarang menggantikan posisi Ayah?"

Mata Itachi melebar terkejut ketika Naruto menanyakan hal ini. Ia benar-benar malu sekali saat menyadari ada saat-saat dimana ia lupa bahwa Naruto adalah putera _Major-General_ _Duke of Lancaster_ sekaligus keponakan Ratu Victoria. Dan karena sekarang _Duke_ Namikaze sudah tiada, tahta itu adalah hak Naruto.

"Apakah itu Menma?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Itachi.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa itu mungkin... posisi itu adalah hakmu," Itachi menelan ludah, menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Cahaya dari luar membuat rambut pirang Naruto bersinar terang seperti emas, untuk kedua kalinya Itachi mendapati dirinya berpikir bahwa remaja itu sebenarnya cukup...

"Indah~"

"Maaf?"

Itachi dengan cepat menggeleng, "Maaf, apa yang aku maksud adalah… Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Itu bukan apa yang kau katakan."

"Tidak, kau salah! Maksudku… itu memang apa yang baru saja aku katakan!"

"Tidak, itu jelas bukan apa yang tadi kau katakan!" cemberut muncul di wajah remaja itu dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Jujur, terkadang Naruto terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Itachi melihat cara anak itu membuka mulutnya, seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Naruto hanya berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya.

"Naruto, itu memang apa yang tadi aku katakan."

"Yah, terserah lah.…" balas Naruto masih memunggungi Itachi.

"Naruto, katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluargamu."

Itachi kemudian menghela nafas, ia masih belum bisa membiarkan Naruto berhadapan dengan Menma. Dia terlihat masih sakit dan bahkan terlihat lebih sedih; ia menyadari bahwa Naruto masih belum bisa menerima kematian anggota keluarganya. Tak ada pemakaman, ia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi ke gereja dan mendoakan mereka. Itachi bisa melihat bahwa Naruto masih merasa terbebani dengan semua ini, dia telah berkabung untuk mereka yang mati dalam waktu yang lama. Dia mungkin masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada malam itu.

' _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku belum bisa melepasnya. Aku membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu._ '

" _ **Itachi, apa kau pikir musuh akan memberikan anak itu lebih banyak waktu**_ _ **? Bukan hanya sekali musuh mencoba untuk membunuhnya!"**_ suara akrab itu berbisik dalam pikirannya.

'… _tapi Raven, dia tidak terlihat sehat. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.'_

" _ **Dia putera Major-General Duke of Lancaster, dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Berhentilah mengurungnya di dalam sangkar!"**_

"Sepertinya kalian berdua belum menyentuh sarapan kalian," Izumi berbicara setelah dia memasuki ruangan bersama seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam, dia adalah seorang _butler_ dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Itachi _-donno,_ lama tak berjumpa."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hans."

Naruto segera berbalik setelah dia mendengar kedatangan Izumi, matanya membelalak terkejut ketika dia melihat seorang pria melangkah lebih dekat pada Itachi untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Hans kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap Naruto yang tampaknya hampir menghilang di latar belakang, ia kemudian menyadari kesalahannya. Ia cepat berlutut dan meminta maaf atas perilaku kasarnya sambil menunjukkan pada Naruto rasa hormatnya. "Saya sangat menyesal atas kehilangan Anda, _Your Highness_."

Izumi bisa melihat Naruto menggigit bibir, mungkin perkataan Hans barusan telah mengingatkannya tentang kematian kedua orangtua dan juga Adiknya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Izumi bisa membaca rasa sakit di wajah Naruto sebelum anak itu tersenyum pada Hans, "Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

Seluruh perilaku Naruto tampaknya telah berubah, ia memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati dan memancarkan aura yang sangat terang di sekelilingnya. Dia bersikap seperti bangsawan. Tidak lagi seperti anak kecil yang terluka karena telah kehilangan semua yang dia punya.

"Untuk saat ini, angkatlah kepala mu!" Ia membuat gerakan longgar dengan lengan kanannya.

Hans mendongak tapi menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hans, Yang Mulia."

Naruto meringis ketika mendengar gelar itu ditujukan kepadanya lagi, "Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, _Sir_ Hans?"

Izumi tertawa pelan saat melihat betapa tersanjungnya Hans ketika ia mendengar Naruto mengenalinya.

"Ya, Yang mulia..." ia berbicara, masih menjaga kepalanya tetap tertunduk. "Saya pelayan pribadi _Lady_ Temari."

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar informasi tersebut. Bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Itachi berteman dengan seorang _butler_ dari Sabaku _Household?_

" _I see._ Apa mereka semua baik-baik saja?" Naruto tersenyum meskipun Hans tidak bisa melihatnya karena masih menjaga kepalanya tetap tertunduk.

"Tidak begitu baik, Yang Mulia. _Milady_ tidak yakin siapa yang harus dia percaya. Tuan Muda Kankurou dan Tuan Muda Gaara telah menghilang selama beberapa hari~"

"Apakah kau ingin minum teh, _Sir_ Hans?" Izumi kemudian bertanya dengan sopan, dia memberi Naruto tampilan peringatan. Mereka tidak mengundang Hans untuk berbasa-basi. Hans adalah seorang hamba dan Temari tidak memberinya izin untuk pergi terlalu lama.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, sebelum ia menunjuk ke arah dua sofa yang saling berhadapan.

"Silakan duduk!" Izumi menyuarakan apa yang Naruto maksud.

Hans berterima kasih dan lekas duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto. Itachi memilih untuk berdiri di belakang Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Izumi mengambil kursi di samping Naruto. "Tolong beritahu kami segala sesuatu yang kau tahu, _Sir_ Hans."

Pria itu mengangguk, tetesan keringat bergulir di pelipisnya saat ia mulai berbicara. Terlihat jelas, dia merasa gugup melakukan hal ini tanpa majikannya di sisinya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Itachi… jadi dia mengatakan kepada mereka, semua hal yang telah ia dengar saat melakukan tugas-tugasnya di _mansion_ Sabaku.

Ternyata Sasori sedang mempertimbangkan perang jika pihak berwenang tidak menyerahkan Naruto pada mereka, dan tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari ada nama yang hilang di surat kabar. Bagaimana pun itu aneh.Meskipun menurut Itachi, Hans adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya… mereka tidak bisa membebaninya dengan informasi yang kuat tersebut.

Ratu Victoria akhirnya mempercayai perkataan keluarga Akimichi. Jadi, sebagai keturunan Ksatria… keluarga Sabaku tetap memilih untuk melindungi anggota keluarga Kerajaan. Tapi Sasori yakin bahwa alasan mengapa Gaara dan Kankurou menghilang adalah karena mereka telah bersekongkol dengan Naruto sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Sakura terbangun dari komanya beberapa waktu lalu dan rumor sudah menyebar di seluruh kerajaan. Menurut rumor tersebut, Naruto dan semua sekutunya akan memulai pemberontakan melawan Tantenya sendiri.

"Naruto _-sama_ hendak melawan _Her Majesty?_ Yang benar saja!" kata Izumi.

"Sebenarnya anda memiliki banyak pendukung, Yang Mulia!" Hans akhirnya mendongak untuk memenuhi wajah tenang Naruto. "Anda bisa menjadi simbol perdamaian."

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebelum ia bisa menyuarakan kebingungannya, Izumi berbicara.…

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hans tersenyum lemah. "Sistem kita cacat. Anak-anak jalanan masih sering dibunuh. Masih banyak juga kaum bangsawan yang memandang rendah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki darah murni bangsawan di pembuluh darah mereka."

Mereka memandang rendah orang-orang seperti Hans, Naruto menyadari hal itu.

"Negara kita masih kuno," Izumi setuju, dia meletakkan tangannya di tangan Naruto yang gemetar.

Naruto menatap gerakan menghibur itu dan tersenyum, ia tidak mendorong tangan Izumi menjauh.

"Naruto- _sama,_ anda tidak seperti para bangsawan itu. Anda peduli pada rakyat biasa seperti kami sehingga banyak sekali dari mereka yang menghormati anda."

"Kita bisa menggunakan ini. Ini adalah berita hebat!" Izumi tertawa.

Hans mengangguk, tidak yakin apakah ia telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tepat. Hanya Izumi yang mengatakan pendapatnya, wajah Itachi tetap datar seperti biasa. Namun Hans sepertinya tidak masalah dengan sikap Itachi tersebut. Mungkin karena dia sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Sahabat-sahabat anda juga akan mendukung anda, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa menemui salah satu dari mereka untuk memastikannya sendiri," kata Hans kemudian.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dari tempat duduknya, "Itachi.…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tertawa geli melihat tingkah Itachi. Itachi sepertinya tidak berani menggunakan bahasa informal padanya di depan Hans.

"Aku ingin, kau menemui seseorang yang aku kenal untuk mencari informasi."

"Siapa yang anda maksud, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau tahu, kontraktor Jabberwock?

Itachi mengangguk sekali, "Saya tahu."

"Aku ingin kau menemuinya!"

" _Yes, Your Highness!"_

oOOo

.

.

Sasuke tidak tampak terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya ditarik ke sebuah gang sempit. Penculiknya mendorongnya keras ke dinding dan menahan gerakannya dalam waktu singkat. Sebuah pedang menempel di lehernya.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama," Sasuke tertawa saat ia bertemu mata dengan pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku sudah mulai bertanya-tanya, kapan kau akan menjangkau kami?"

Tatapan tajam itu membuat mata Sasuke menyipit, pemuda ini jelas tidak senang berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu kami dengan basa-basimu itu!"

"Jangan bilang, kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku karena aku pernah meracuni _Lady_ Ino?!"

"Oh, aku masih melakukannya."

Sasuke merasakan tepi tajam pedang menembus kulitnya saat Shikamaru menjawab dengan suara mengejek dan dingin, ia bahkan berhasil tertawa.

"…tapi tujuanku sekarang bukan tentang itu. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan, itu sudah terlihat dari cara bicaramu yang menjengkelkan."

"Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa terganggu?" Sasuke bertanya, seolah-olah ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya tidak meyesal sedikit pun. Ia hanya senang melihat wajah marah Shikamaru, _'Aku akan membunuhmu~'_ tertulis di wajah itu.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang yang Shikamaru benci. Namun Sasuke telah menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar hitamnya.

"Katakan di mana _dia_ , agar kita bisa menyelesaikan hal ini secara baik-baik!"

"Ah, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerjasama denganmu!" Sasuke tertawa, ia bahkan mengangkat lengannya lembut untuk membelai lengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke tertawa ketika pemuda itu mendorong bilah pedang tajamnya hingga darah mulai menetes ke dalam kemejanya yang berwarna putih.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Dasar tikus kotor!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa ringan, mempermainkan orang lain selalu menjadi salah satu hal favorit untuk dia lakukan. "Atau apa? Apakah kau aku membunuhku?" ia bertanya dengan tenang. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, bukan? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus mati di tanganmu."

Nafas Sasuke membelai kulit Shikamaru.

"… tapi kita berdua tahu, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

"Percayalah, aku akan melakukannya segera setelah kau memberiku informasi yang aku butuhkan!" Itu bukan ancaman. Itu janji. Dan Nara Shikamaru terkenal sebagai seseorang yang selalu menjaga janji-nya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu!" Sasuke bersenandung "…karena aku sudah berjanji pada Kakak dan kau juga tahu betapa aku benci mengecewakannya."

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu!" Rasa jijik terdengar dalam suara Shikamaru.

"Aku pikir kau juga sudah tahu alasannya."

Shikamaru hanya diam tapi dia tidak pernah memutuskan kontak mata dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan!" Sasuke mendesah. "Jangan khawatir, kami sudah memastikan bahwa pangeran tercinta kita memiliki segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan."

"Aku yakin itu pasti sangat mendebarkan, melihat efek racun mu sendiri dari dekat."

"Ya, ku akui itu cukup menyenangkan! Aku akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk _melihatnya_ dari dekat," Sasuke setuju. "Dan lagi, sebelumnya… Yamanaka Ino juga telah memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat penderitaannya."

"Kau bajingan tengik!"

"Jika kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan tahu di mana dia."

"Ku pikir kau membuatnya semakin jelas, kau tidak akan pernah memberitahu di mana dia."

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat pengecualian untukmu. Tidak akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya."

Bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu benar-benar perilaku bunuh diri. Namun melihat kemarahan dan rasa benci dalam sorot mata Shikamaru membuat seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin jelas. "Tentu saja, segala sesuatu harus didapatkan dengan sebuah harga."

"Apakah tidak cukup, apa yang sudah kau ambil dariku _?_ " kata Shikamaru sembari mengambil langkah mundur, membersihkan pedangnya dengan sepotong kain.

Sasuke tertawa, menyeka darah di lehernya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dasar, sialan!" Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya.

Ketika melihat Shikamaru mulai tenang, Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa lebih keras. "Itachi akan segera meninggalkan timnya pula, itu hanya masalah waktu sebelum _dia_ memutuskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar ini, kebingungan tertulis di wajahnya. Sudah jelas dia tidak suka melihat Sasuke tahu lebih banyak tentangnya daripada dirinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pangeran tercinta kita sangat menyukai kami dan tampaknya Kakakku juga telah memberikan dia tempat di hatinya. Kakak selalu memiliki titik lemah untuk mereka yang membutuhkan," Sasuke tersenyum pada Shikamaru "…seperti waktu kau memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan—" perkataannya terputus oleh ujung pedang yang menunjuk langsung ke jantungnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melanjutkan perkataanmu barusan!"

"Dulu ada waktu di mana kau memohon padaku sebagai gantinya."

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak mengemis. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Ino menderita. Dan kau juga mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai gantinya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu; jelas tidak terganggu oleh fakta seberapa dekat ujung pedang itu ke dadanya. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

"Begitu percaya diri! Kau pikir aku hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi darimu?" Shikamaru mendengus, ia mengambil dua langkah mundur sebelum meletakkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarungnya. "Yah, untuk saat ini… kau bisa menyampaikan pesan kepada Itachi dan Naruto. Katakan kepada mereka, waktu hampir habis!" Dengan itu Shikamaru berbalik, berniat untuk segera pergi.

Tentu saja Shikamaru lekas menarik pedangnya kembali, segera setelah ia merasakan tangan Sasuke pada bahunya. Ia berbalik dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Shikamaru menyeringai.

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah terus merembes dari lukanya. Ia bahkan sampai memuntahkan sejumlah darah dari dalam mulutnya saat Shikamaru berjalan menjauh dari gang.

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku, ya? Haha…."

Shikamaru mengertakkan gigi saat mendengar pemuda itu tertawa di belakangnya.

Di luar gang sudah ada Kiba yang menunggunya. Kiba adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya dan dia telah melihat segala sesuatu yang terjadi dari jarak yang aman. Kiba melihat bagaimana Shikamaru menusuk Sasuke yang telah mempermalukannya. Dia menelan ludah, sedikit menggigil saat Shikamaru berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tak menyangka Shikamaru bisa bersikap sadis juga. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan menuju Istana.

"Shikamaru, apa sesuatu pernah terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu, merepotkan!" Shikamaru bahkan tidak berpaling untuk menghadap Kiba, seringai geli muncul di wajahnya saat ia membiarkan Kiba mengejarnya. "Tidakkah melelahkan untuk berpura-pura? Kau jelas mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan, tadi."

Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dia pernah meracuni Ino, benar?"

"Hm..."

"Yang ingin kutanyakan, apa alasan dia meracuni mantan kekasihmu itu? Kau dan Sasuke jelas tidak akur."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Kiba menabrak punggungnya.

"Ah, aku baru menyadari sesuatu!" kata Shikamaru pula.

"Apa?" Kiba bertanya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sakit karena menabrak punggung Shikamaru.

"...bahwa aku benar-benar benci sesuatu yang merepotkan, itu termasuk dirimu!" Shikamaru memiliki seringai jahat di wajahnya saat ia menoleh untuk menghadap Kiba yang menelan ludah dan lekas mengambil langkah mundur karena takut.

"Aku-aku… akan tutup mulut sekarang!"

"Keputusan yang bijaksana," sahut Shikamaru.

Sisa perjalanan mereka menuju ke Istana, mereka habiskan dalam keheningan.

oOOo

.

.

" _Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu sebelum aku pergi..._."

Naruto menatap kereta kuda yang merupakan salah satu properti milik _Viscount_ Garland. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya sementara ekspresinya tetap kosong, ia tengah banyak pikiran saat ini.

Kilat menerangi langit yang sudah gelap dan guntur memecah keheningan di dalam _mansion_ Garland. Sekarang Itachi dan Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Sesosok bayangan tampak mengintai di sudut ruangan, debu menghiasi sebagian besar ruangan yang masih belum digunakan. Ia sering menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya, di mana beberapa pegawai yang bekerja di sini. Biasanya mereka akan pergi setelah mereka tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Ia tidak pernah berpapasan dengan mereka secara langsung karena mereka hanya muncul bila diperlukan.

Naruto bertanya-tanya… Apakah Izumi akan datang untuk berbicara dengannya sekarang? Bercerita bahwa ia kesepian karena kekasihnya telah pergi untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas?

Naruto melirik ke belakang, pintu kamarnya tertutup. Namun, ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya dari balik bayangan. Naruto kembali menghadap jendela. Izumi mungkin masih berdiri di luar dalam rinai hujan, tadi ia melihatnya berbincang dengan Itachi sebelum dia masuk ke kereta. Naruto melihat cara Itachi menarik Izumi ke dalam pelukan dan menciumnya. Itachi mencium dan memeluk Izumi seolah-olah ia tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah orang yang paling berharga di seluruh dunia. Dan ketika Itachi akhirnya melepaskan Izumi… bahkan dari jauh, ia bisa melihat bahwa secara psikis hal itu menyakiti mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari jendela, tidak lagi mampu menatap ke luar.

' _Aku_ _lelah.…'_

Naruto lelah berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja... itu seolah-olah, pengakuan Itachi telah membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Meskipun semua penelitian telah dia lakukan, meskipun ia telah menyusun banyak rencana untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi hak-nya sebagai ahli waris yang sah, ia masih merasa seperti sedang berjalan dalam mimpi. Seolah-olah semua hal yang telah terjadi itu tidaklah nyata, seolah-olah ia masih… entah bagaimana percaya bahwa ia akan bangun dari mimpi buruk yang mengerikan ini.

Nona Yugito mungkin akan memarahinya karena tidur sampai siang. Adiknya—Naruko— akan menertawakannya dari belakang punggung Lucas, mungkin dia juga akan memanggil Kakaknya tukang tidur. Mungkin Pamannya akan duduk sambil minum teh dengan surat kabar di pangkuannya. Mungkin ia akan melihat sepupunya—Menma— menyeringai dan bertanya; _"Apa yang membuatmu tidur begitu lama?_ " dan ia sendiri harus mengaku bahwa ia begadang lagi karena tidak bisa berhenti membaca buku. Apakah Menma akan menertawakannya? Mengatakan; _"Yah, aku kira aku tidak bisa mengeluh hanya karena kau tidak bisa bermain catur denganku atau menemaniku pergi berburu. Bagaimana pun juga… kau sangat sibuk~"_ atau mungkin Honoka akan memarahinya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak sehat tersebut, mengatakan bahwa ia telah merusak siklus tidurnya hanya karena sebuah buku.

Kesadaran bahwa mereka sudah meninggal memukulnya begitu keras, seolah-olah ada batu raksasa yang menghimpit dadanya setiap kali ia ingat kenyataan pahit itu. Matanya melebar sedikit ketika ia menyadari ini.

Itu dulu….

Sekarang keluarganya sudah mati

Ia telah melihat gambar mayat-mayat mereka

Malam itu ia telah mencium aroma memuakkan dari daging manusia yang terbakar

Bau darah yang membuatnya mual

Merasakan rasa panas bara api

Ia telah melihat pembantaian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

Dan ia masih bersikap seolah-olah semua itu tidak pernah terjadi

Ia adalah orang yang kotor atau mungkin seorang monster?

Naruto kemudian ingat pengakuan Itachi. Pengakuannya itu telah membawanya kembali ke kenyataan sekali lagi, seolah itu telah menghancurkan sebuah dinding yang ia bangun hanya dengan satu pukulan. Bukan berarti struktur dinding itu sangat kuat, dinding itu mungkin agak lemah. Sakura akan menertawakan keterampilan membangunnya. _"Apakah kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa aku_ _?"_ Tawa Sakura yang terbayang dalam benaknya membuatnya tersenyum.

 _"_ _Pada hari aku menemukanmu..._ _Kurama mencoba untuk menyerang kami."_

Di suatu tempat di kejauhan, terdengar suara piano.

Kurama mencoba untuk menyerang Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi telah menggunakan _servant devil-_ nya untuk membela diri dan juga melindungi Sasuke. Kurama sudah melemah saat itu, itulah yang menyelamatkan mereka.

" _Aku juga melihat benang emas milik Owl yang mengikat Kurama. Benang itu menghubungkannya dengan Nekomata milik Lady Sakura..._ " _servant devil-_ nya benar-benar telah melemah, hingga cukup bagi orang lain untuk melihat ikatannya dengan Sakura.

 _"Aku harus_ _melakukan sesuatu. Jadi,_ _aku menyegel kontrakmu dengan Kurama… dengan menggunakan kekuatan servant devil milikku_ _!"_ kata-kata Itachi itu masih bergema di dalam kepalanya hingga sekarang.

 _"Ikatan tersebut tidak pernah rusak, aku hanya membatasi kekuatan mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka menemukanku dan Sasuke, karena itulah aku melakukannya. Semua itu juga aku lakukan demi melindungimu, Naruto."_

Alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa terhubung dengan Sakura adalah karena Raven telah menciptakan ikatan antara dirinya dan Kurama dengan cara menyegel kekuatannya.

 _"Itu tidak masuk akal."_

Itachi setuju. _"Ya, itu memang tidak masuk akal tapi Raven memang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Itu juga menjelaskan, mengapa aku juga merasa sakit setiap kali kau kesakitan. Kau mengerti sekarang, Naruto? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong kepadaku!"_

Mungkin alasan mengapa Itachi begitu peduli padanya juga karena ini… karena ikatan paksa diantara mereka.

" _Tentu saja ada kalanya Kurama akan melemahkan kekuatan Raven. Semakin jauh kau dariku... Kurama bisa menghancurkan segel itu dengan mudah. Kurama terlalu kuat, setelah semua."_

Satu-satunya alasan kekuatan Kurama tetap tersegel adalah karena Itachi tetap di dekatnya sepanjang waktu. Kehadiran Itachi seperti kabut, itu memeluk hangat di sekitarnya dan membuatnya merasa aman. Ketika Itachi pergi jauh darinya, itu berarti jalan di depannya akan menjadi jelas lagi. Ia bisa berlari ke arah Sakura sekali lagi dan mungkin ia bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya.

" _Sekarang semuanya tergantung keputusanmu, Naruto! Akankah kau tetap bersama kami? Atau kembali kepada mereka?"_

" _Kau dan Sasuke tidak bisa ikut denganku juga?"_

" _Tidak. Itu karena beberapa sahabatmu membenci Sasuke."_

Orang-orang yang dimaksud Itachi itu mungkin akan membunuh Sasuke dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dirinya yang dulu, mungkin tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Kau dan Sasuke juga orang yang berharga bagiku… sama seperti mereka," gumamnya.

Mungkin ia harus menunggu. Ia harus memastikan, apakah diantara teman-temannya ada yang berpihak pada Menma juga? Dan sebelum ia mendapatkan jawabannya, ia tidak bisa kembali kepada Sakura.

Ia tidak ingin ikatannya dengan Sasuke dan Itachi rusak. Ia harus bercermin pada realitas. Selama ini, ia hidup tanpa kekuatan _servant devil-_ nya, terlindung oleh bulu lembut Raven. Apakah dia benar-benar siap untuk kehilangan lagi?

" _Dan ingat Naruto, meskipun dalam aturan masyarakat biasa kau masih remaja… Menurut aturan hukum bangsawan, kau sekarang resmi dewasa._ " Naruto ingat Menma pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu sekali.

 _"Yah, tapi meskipun begitu… kau juga pasti punya keinginan. Kau tidak akan membiarkan masa muda mu diambil darimu, kan? Biarkan saja para tetua yang mengurus hal-hal dewasa... kau cukup nikmati saja masa remaja mu sedikit lebih lama. Kau tahu, aku juga masih suka banyak bermain ketika aku seusiamu_."

Naruto merasa bodoh, mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? bahwa dalam setiap perkataan Menma tersimpan makna yang tersembunyi.

.

" _Naruto, selamat atas upacara kedewasaan mu! Kau sekarang resmi dewasa. Kau sudah berhak untuk hadir dalam pesta-pesta resmi dan sosial._ _Tanggung jawab harus diambil, tidak peduli berapa usia mu!"_

" _Mulai sekarang, mungkin kau akan sering dibanding-bandingkan denganku. Mungkin akan banyak juga orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Itulah sebabnya, kau harus bisa memilih teman dengan bijaksana. Carilah orang-orang yang benar-benar bisa kau percaya!"_

Naruto ingat, Ayahnya pernah berkata begitu saat ulang tahunnya bulan lalu. Namun usianya baru lima belas tahun... apakah ia benar-benar sudah dewasa?

.

Naruto meninggalkan ruangan, ia mengikuti suara alunan piano. Itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong.

" _Ruang music.…_ " kenangnya.

Berapa banyak waktu yang telah berlalu? Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil mendorong pintu ruang musik hingga terbuka. Ia melihat Izumi yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan beberapa waktu yang lalu tengah memainkan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu duet.

Dia pernah memainkan lagu itu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Sebanyak apapun Sakura benci memainkan instrumen… ia mengaku, _"Jika aku bermain denganmu, semuanya menjadi menyenangkan!_ "

' _Sakura…'_

Ketidakhadiran Itachi benar-benar melemahkan segel Raven.

" _Hai, Naruto? Kau ada di mana, sekarang?"_

Tanpa bicara, Naruto duduk di samping Izumi. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, rupanya dia menyadari kehadirannya. Kursi itu hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Untungnya mereka berdua kecil, tapi ia masih harus duduk lebih dekat dengan Izumi. Meskipun pakaian Izumi agak basah, ia tidak keberatan.

Izumi harus menenangkan perasaannya sekarang. Jari-jarinya dengan mudah menemukan tombol yang tepat dan Naruto mulai bermain juga. Jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Musik tampaknya memecah keheningan yang dingin di dalam rumah. Izumi memang tidak suka diganggu, jadi sejak tahun lalu Ayahnya sengaja mengurangi jumlah pegawai yang bekerja di _mansion_ mereka. Dengan tidak terlalu banyak pegawai yang tersisa dan hanya ada dua orang koki di dapur mereka, tidak mengherankan jika suasana di rumah ini sepi.

" _Naruto, aku sangat merindukanmu~"_

" _Aku juga Sakura."_

" _Kita bisa mencoba. Maksudku, aku memilih berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan memilih sisi Paman Sasori. Aku ingin membantumu mendapatkan semua hal yang sudah menjadi milikmu sejak dulu."_

" _Terima kasih Sakura, aku sangat menghargainya."_

Naruto tersenyum, dunia luar adalah hal yang besar dan menakutkan. Kadang-kadang kau membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan untuk bertahan hidup dan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikmu. Kau harus siap secara fisik maupun mental. Kau juga membutuhkan banyak persiapan yang matang sebelum memulai semuanya. Kau membutuhkan strategi yang cerdas. Intinya, kau membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar sebelum mengambil beban berat untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kadang-kadang, dimulai dengan diri sendiri adalah yang terbaik yang dapat kau lakukan.

" _Naruto, kau pasti bisa mengembalikan nama baik keluargamu."_

" _Ya! Kita dapat mencoba…."_ Ia setuju dengan Sakura. Di sampingnya, sambil memutar kepalanya sedikit Izumi tersenyum padanya.

Izumi semakin fokus dengan permainannya. Gadis itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sementara itu, Naruto menyaksikan bagaimana bulu gelap Raven berubah menjadi debu dan terbang terbawa angin. Nampaknya segel yang Raven tanamkan pada Kurama semakin melemah. Dengan setiap tombol yang ia tekan, ia merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sakura… sampai suara yang sudah akrab sekali di telinganya itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Sakura terdengar seperti habis menangis. _"Aku minta maaf karena tidak berada di sisi mu selama hampir dua minggu ini. Aku berjanji akan menebusnya. Aku bersumpah, Naruto_."

" _Terima kasih Sakura."_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, lagu duet itu pun selesai. Izumi menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Permainan yang bagus, Naruto _-sama!"_

"Kau juga, _Lady_ Izumi!" Naruto membalas senyuman gadis itu.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia selesai makan malam bersama Izumi. Ia meminum obat-obatannya sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku tahu kau mengawasiku sejak tadi pagi! Berhentilah bersembunyi dan tunjukkan wajahmu kepadaku!" kata Naruto dengan suara tenang.

Seorang pria keluar dari balik tirai jendela dan dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah berada di belakang Naruto, menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan langsung menunduk hormat padanya

"Selama malam, Tuan Muda!"

"Lucas?" Naruto nampak begitu terkejut. "Bukankah kau—"

"Saya masih hidup Tuan Muda, seperti yang anda lihat!"

Mendengar kalimat itu Naruto pun tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan Naruko? Honoka?"

"Saya berhasil menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, sekarang."

Air mata haru jatuh melewati pipinya. Ia benar-benar bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini. Ia benar-benar bahagia mengetahui bahwa Naruko berhasil lolos dari kebakaran. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sakura dan yang lainnya… apa mereka bisa mendengar percakapan kita ini?"

"Jangan khawatir Tuan Muda, hubungan antara anda dan _Lady_ Sakura sedang terputus untuk saat ini."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kurama sudah melemahkan segel Raven~"

"Saya telah memperkuat segelnya. Mohon maaf, atas ketidaksopanan saya sebelumnya."

"Maksudmu yang tadi itu… saat kau menyentuh dahi ku?"

"Ya, itu harus saya lakukan untuk memperkuat segelnya."

"Lucas, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Saya hanya Iblis pelayan."

"Maksudmu kau sama seperti Kurama?"

"Saya berada ditingkat yang lebih tinggi dari Kurama dan yang lainnya, Tuan Muda!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, Naruko mengikat kontrak denganmu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Aku mengerti, jadi itulah sebabnya… kau bisa melihat aura kehidupanku?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda!"

"Ya, itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kau sampai bisa mengetahui kondisiku hingga detail-detail yang terkecil."

Lucas hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja dengan melakukan beberapa penyelidikan. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Awalnya saya pikir anda sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit, jadi saya mencari anda ke setiap RS yang ada di London. Akhirnya, saya berhasil mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk dan menemukan keberadaan anda. Tuan Puteri pasti akan sangat senang."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

"Apa itu, Tuan Muda?"

"Tolong lindungi Naruko hingga aku berhasil mengalahkan musuh-musuhku!"

"Perkenankan saya untuk membantu anda juga, Tuan Muda."

"Tentu, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan melakukannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Anda punya rencana?"

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkan beberapa strategi. Aku juga tidak akan tergesa-gesa. Aku akan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum bertindak. Dan yah… tubuhku sudah lama sekali tidak digerakkan, jadi aku juga akan berlatih dulu sebelum terjun ke medan perang."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Tuan Muda!"

"Tentu, jangan khawatir soal itu. Aku tahu batasanku."

Lucas mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya akan mengatakan pada Tuan Puteri bahwa dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Terima kasih, sampaikan juga maafku pada Naruko dan Honoka. Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi mereka malam itu, bukannya melarikan diri sendirian. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang aku lakukan."

"Mereka tidak pernah menyalahkan anda, Tuan Muda. Lagipula, anda sedang sakit."

"Tidak, itu tidak seharusnya dijadikan sebagai alasan. Aku telah bersikap seperti seorang pengecut."

"Tuan Muda.…"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur mendengar mereka masih hidup. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lucas?"

"Saya akan kembali pada Tuan Puteri untuk saat ini. Jika anda butuh bantuan, panggil saja nama saya. Saya akan segera mencari anda, Tuan Muda."

"Ya."

Lucas membungkuk hormat sekali lagi, sebelum membuka jendela dan melompat melaluinya.

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela, menatap ke luar. Rupanya Lucas sudah menghilang dalam bayangan. Ia pun kembali menutup dan mengunci jendela tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum. Meskipun ia masih merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan mereka seperti itu, ia juga merasa lega mendengar bahwa Naruko dan Honoka baik-baik saja. Ia sepertinya bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

oOOo

.

.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan nampak terkejut atas kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba, tidak pernah sekali pun dalam seumur hidup mereka… mereka melihat Ino dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pakaiannya yang menutupi tubuh lenturnya telah robek di sana-sini, bernodakan darah dan debu, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya penuh memar, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Di sampingnya, tubuh dari tunangannya—Sai yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri juga penuh luka dan darah.

Ino masih menggunakan mantel Sai. Meskipun penampilannya tidak terlihat baik sama sekali, dia berjalan dengan bangga menuju kursi singgasana di mana Ratu Victoria tengah duduk. Sang Ratu masih mengenakan setelan serba hitam, masih berkabung untuk kematian Adik-adiknya yang telah tiada. Meskipun ibu mereka berbeda tetapi mereka adalah saudara satu Ayah… jadi, tentu saja Ratu juga merasa sangat kehilangan.

Ino membungkuk hormat di hadapan Yang Mulia Ratu, semua orang bisa melihat jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Mohon maaf atas penampilan hamba yang tidak sopan, _Her Majesty!"_ Ino mulai berbicara, "Hamba datang untuk membawakan informasi dari kediaman Namikaze. Namun, seperti yang Yang Mulia lihat; Tunangan hamba dan hamba telah melalui banyak penderitaan untuk mendapatkan informasi ini."

Ratu mengangguk. "Aku sangat senang melihat ahli waris Yamanaka akhirnya memilih satu sisi, alih-alih tetap acuh tak acuh seperti pada banyak perang sebelumnya. Para pelayan akan memberikan semua perawatan yang kau butuhkan. Datanglah lagi padaku segera setelah kau sepenuhnya pulih."

Gadis itu mengangguk, dari sudut matanya ia melihat pelayan yang dimaksud. Begitu Ino melihat tatapan pelayan tersebut, ia mengangguk dan lekas pergi dengan sopan meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

Beberapa orang pelayan mengangkat tubuh Sai dengan tandu, ia akan menerima semua perawatan yang dia butuhkan. Para pelayan membawanya ke sebuah kamar, mereka membaringkan tubuh Sai ke tempat tidur. Para medis juga mulai berdatangan tidak lama kemudian dan lekas memeriksa kondisi Sai dan mengobatinya. Mereka juga mulai memeriksa kondisi Ino dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Meskipun tubuhnya memprotes karena sakit, gadis itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun atau mengeluarkan suara keluhan.

Sebuah gaun indah juga sudah menunggu begitu ia memasuki kamar ini. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka semua dan menyuruh seorang _maid_ mempersiapkan bak mandi untuknya.

Beberapa orang _maid_ membimbing Ino ke kamar mandi, lalu membantunya menanggalkan pakaian.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain, _Lady_?" salah seorang _maid_ bertanya setelah Ino duduk di dalam bak mandi. Berkat air hangat, ia merasakan ketegangan mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Baunya mawar.

"Tidak, kalian boleh pergi!" katanya. Dan kemudian Ino menunggu. Menunggu sampai ia yakin mereka semua sudah pergi.

Ino masih menunggu sehingga ia bisa membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya sekali lagi.

' _Heiress dari kediaman Yamanaka seharusnya tidak mudah menangis_ _. Maafkan aku Ayah… Aku benar-benar minta maaf,'_ dia cegukan.

' _Ayah, karena kau juga menjadi korban jiwa dalam insiden itu… aku harus segera menggantikan posisimu. Seharusnya, aku bisa lebih tabah dalam menghadapi semua ini. Ayah, tolong berikan aku kekuatan!'_

' _Ayah… Sai tidak akan mati, kan?'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n :_ _Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak typo, soalnya chapter kali ini cuma saya edit satu kali. See you next chapter, minna! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Terinsiparasi dari ff Fallen Crown © LovelyDemon (dan saya sudah mendapatkan izin dari Author-nya)_

 _._

 _Tittle : Is There Any Way?_

 _Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Supernatural_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : SasuNaru! Slight NaruSaku_

 _Setting: AU/ Victorian Era – London, Inggris._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Naruto adalah pewaris tahta Duke Namikaze. Suatu hari dia difitnah atas kejahatan besar yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Pada saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dia diselamatkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang merupakan pembuat racun paling mematikan di era Ratu Victoria. Akankah ia berhasil merebut tahtanya kembali?_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

Itachi heran karena sejak tadi siang ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Perasaan Itachi mendadak tidak enak, biasanya setiap akhir pekan seperti ini, Sasuke hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah. Namun entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak ada di mana pun. Pada saat Itachi melihat keluar jendela, ia melihat seseorang yang tengah menunggangi kuda memasuki halaman depan rumahnya. Itu bukan Sasuke tetapi Shikamaru, pemuda itu selalu mendapatkan informasi lebih cepat daripada yang lain. Entah bagaimana Shikamaru bisa menemukan tempat tinggalnya secepat ini. Itu hanya masalah waktu, Sasuke telah memperingatkannya sebelumnya.

Itachi menghela nafas, ia pun menyambut kedatangan Shikamaru dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Itachi _-san,_ lama tak berjumpa!" Shikamaru menyapa, namun sapaan tersebut hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Itachi. Sudah lama sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain, keduanya memang selalu sibuk.

"Ada apa dengan sikap dingin mu itu?" tanya Shikamaru dan Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya.

Itachi tanpa banyak bicara lekas berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuk Shikamaru. Setelah selesai, Itachi menghidangkan jamuan tersebut di atas meja. Itachi pun mempersilakan Shikamaru duduk dan mereka mulai mengobrol.

" _Dia_ tidak ada di sini, kau tahu.…" gumam Itachi.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu~" seperti biasa, Shikamaru berbicara seolah-olah semua itu hanya lelucon.

"Dengar, Shikamaru!" Itachi lalu menghela napas. Mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Shikamaru, ia merasa tatapan pemuda itu menusuk ke dalam dirinya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, setelah kau menemukan _dia?_ "

Itachi tahu bahwa Shikamaru ada di pihak mereka, berulang kali ia mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya. Ia tahu mereka berdua adalah teman dekat, bukan musuh.

' _Meskipun begitu… besar kemungkinan ada musuh diantara teman-teman mereka yang lain. Aku harus tetap berhati-hati,'_ pikir Itachi.

Shikamaru tampaknya memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati sebelum berbicara, "Yah…." dia berkata sambil memainkan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk _cheese cake_ buatan Itachi. "Pertama-tama, kita perlu untuk menyatukannya kembali dengan Sakura. Sakura sakit lagi karena ketidakhadirannya."

Itachi masih diam mendengarkan. "…."

"Dan persiapan harus dibuat untuknya agar dia bisa cepat kembali ke kediaman Namikaze," Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Belum lagi, kita harus meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Bukankah kau setuju, Itachi _-san?"_

"Bisakah kita memberinya waktu lebih lama lagi? Dia masih berduka karena kehilangan keluarganya," Itachi tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu ingin melindungi anak itu. Ia ingin menggunakan kekuatan Raven lagi untuk menyegel kekuatan Kurama. Ia ingin Kurama pergi untuk selamanya, agar Itachi bisa lebih leluasa melindunginya di bawah sayap Raven. Naruto masih sangat muda namun harus memikul begitu banyak beban.

"Sayangnya, kita harus bertindak sesegera mungkin. Jika terlalu lama, Menma akan mendapatkan lebih banyak sekutu untuk ia manfaatkan."

"Shikamaru, dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya..." Itachi menghela napas, seolah ia tidak percaya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini ingin Naruto untuk segera kembali ke medan perang setelah hanya beberapa minggu berkabung. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyebutnya berkabung karena terkadang Naruto masih suka menyangkalnya, masih tidak percaya bahwa seluruh keluarganya telah tiada.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang istri yang khawatir karena suaminya akan segera pergi ke medan perang~"

"Shika—" Itachi menggertakkan giginya.

"Dengar, Itachi _-san!"_ ekspresi wajah Shikamaru menjadi serius saat ia duduk tegak. "Aku tidak bilang, aku akan mendorongnya langsung kembali ke pertempuran. Aku memahami perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau khawatir seperti kami semua, tetapi perang akan datang dan kita butuh dia!" Shikamaru kemudian menyeringai, "Selain itu, sekarang kau sudah memperluas jarak diantara kalian berdua, Kurama sudah bangun bukan?"

Itachi tahu itu. Ia tahu dengan ketidakhadiran dirinya di dekat Naruto, Kurama akan membuka segel Raven dengan mudah, yang berarti Naruto bisa memilih untuk membiarkan Sakura menemukannya.

Itu semua akan menjadi pilihan Naruto, ia tidak mau terlalu ikut campur. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memilih apakah ia ingin tetap dilindungi adalah Naruto sendiri, bukan dirinya.

"Memang benar bahwa aku telah memberikan Naruto pilihan. Meskipun begitu, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau ini terlalu cepat?"

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"Dia masih sakit, Shikamaru! Aku hanya ingin dia lebih banyak istirahat sampai kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar membaik!"

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Itachi tersebut. "Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil! Naruto benar-benar harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang!"

.

.

Itachi tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara seseorang mencoba membuka pintu. Itachi pun lekas berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, Itachi menghela nafas lega. " _Gomen, Otouto!_ Aku tidak bermaksud menodongkan pistol ke kepala mu," kata Itachi yang kemudian memasukan kembali senjata tersebut ke dalam sarungnya.

"Yah, tak masalah~" kata Sasuke singkat.

Itachi heran karena tidak biasanya Adiknya seperti ini, Sasuke biasanya akan protes. Dan omong-omong, mengapa wajah Sasuke pucat pasi begitu?

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Itachi cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedikit terluka."

"Apa? Kau terluka? Siapa yang berani melukaimu?" Itachi mulai tampak emosi.

"Teman lamamu, Shikamaru. Dia benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku."

"Apa kau memancing kemarahannya lagi?"

" _Yeah~"_

"Kau tidak pernah belajar, ya? Apa lukanya dalam? Boleh, aku lihat?"

"Lumayan, aku sampai kehilangan banyak darah. Yah, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku sudah ke rumah sakit sebelum pulang ke sini," kata Sasuke yang kemudian memperlihatkan perban di balik bajunya.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah! Jangan sampai luka mu itu terbuka lagi!"

Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan Itachi pun mengantarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya. Sasuke meletakkan _paper bag_ berisi obat dari rumah sakit di atas meja, sebelum berbaring di kasur.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Adik semata wayangnya itu sudah tidur, Itachi pun menyelimuti Sasuke hingga leher. "Kalau sampai Adikku kenapa-kenapa… aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Shikamaru!"

oOOo

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu; waktu seolah berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Selama satu minggu ini, Naruto dan Izumi telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di perpustakaan kecil milik _Viscount_ Garland, menempatkan banyak usaha dalam riset mereka, mungkin. Mereka membaca buku demi buku, mencoba belajar sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu dan memberi mereka beberapa petunjuk. Sayangnya, setiap buku yang selesai mereka baca tidak menghasilkan petunjuk ataupun pengetahuan yang bermanfaat. Naruto menemukan dirinya kehilangan harapan.

Tumpukkan buku yang ia dan Izumi baca selama satu minggu terakhir ini semakin bertambah tinggi saja, para pelayan bahkan tidak berani membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat di perpustakaan, terlalu takut mereka akan menghilangkan sesuatu yang penting. Meskipun para pelayan tersebut tidak tahu jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya, mereka entah bagaimana mengerti bahwa hidupnya bergantung pada buku-buku tersebut.

Naruto merasa beruntung ada _Lady_ Izumi di sisinya, wanita muda itu senang sekali membantunya. Izumi bahkan rela pergi ke kota jika Naruto membutuhkan informasi tentang topik tertentu yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan dalam buku-buku di perpustakan. Dalam sepekan terakhir, banyak uang yang telah dibelanjakan untuk membeli surat kabar dan buku-buku baru. Izumi membiarkan pelayannya membeli segala macam surat kabar agar mereka bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi penting sekaligus terbaru. Naruto bersyukur atas bantuan Izumi. Sebenarnya terlihat jelas dari ekspresi Izumi betapa wanita muda itu benci pergi ke luar dan meninggalkan Ayahnya yang sedang sakit di belakang, tapi Izumi masih melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk membantunya.

Koran-koran tidak memberikan mereka cukup informasi. Lebih dari satu bulan telah berlalu; tragedi itu tidak lagi baru. Sementara seluruh negeri masih dihiasi dengan poster wajahnya yang bertuliskan kata _'Wanted',_ kehidupan mereka tetap berlanjut. Orang-orang di luar sana masih sering membicarakan tentang Naruto dan tantangan perang dari Sasori.

"Para rakyat jelata itu masih sering membicarakan kalian. Saya lihat yang mendukung anda karena mereka mempercayai anda sangat banyak, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hans. Yah, tapi yang mendukung _Lord_ Sasori juga banyak. Banyak pro dan kontra di sana-sini. Saya heran, mengapa tak seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa nama sepupu anda tidak ada dalam surat kabar mana pun?" tanya Izumi setelah selesai membaca Koran terakhir yang dia pegang.

"Mungkin selama ini perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada Ayah dan aku, jadi mereka tidak terlalu peduli pada Menma~" jawab Naruto.

"Saya dengar, Namikaze Menma belum menyerah. Dia masih berusaha merebut tahkta yang merupakan hak anda. Yang paling mengherankan, _Lord_ Sasori sedikit pun tidak merasa curiga bahwa Namikaze Menma lah yang sebenarnya ingin membunuh _Lady_ Sakura."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pada Izumi, tahu bahwa dia bermaksud baik. "Tentu tidak. _Lord_ Sasori berteman dengan Menma dan sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. Aku pikir, dia akan lebih memihak Menma. Apapun pasti akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi saudara sepupuku itu, apalagi Kakaknya Sakura jatuh cinta pada Menma."

"Begitu rupanya? Yah, hal itu mungkin saja."

Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan waktu seharian di _mansion_ Garland, membaca buku demi buku. Seorang pelayan sudah mengantarkan sarapan bahkan makan siang untuk mereka, dan dia hampir menyerah untuk menanyakan, ' _Apakah mereka tidak membutuhkan udara segar?'_

Setiap kali pelayan tersebut menayakan hal yang sama berulang kali, keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu atau membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan senyuman. Wanita itu akhirnya mendesah dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mereka membutuhkan kacamata segera jika semua yang mereka lakukan hanya membaca buku-buku besar dan tebal dengan huruf-huruf kecil.

"Pelayan yang mengantarkan sarapan dan makan siang untuk kita, sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu _Lady_ Izumi. Tidakkah kau ingin keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar seperti yang dia katakan?"

"Oh, maksud anda _Mrs._ Kate? Tidak apa-apa, kadang dia memang suka cerewet."

" _Lady_ Izumi, aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini… jadi bagaimana kalau kita berbicara informal saja?" saran Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang anda inginkan. Maksudku jika itu yang kau inginkan~" Izumi tersenyum, suasana hatinya nampaknya sedang baik. Mungkin ia baru menerima surat dari Itachi? Naruto bahkan sampai mengangkat kedua alis saat melihatnya gembira seperti anak kecil. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Izumi nampaknya mulai membuka diri kepadanya dan menunjukkan banyak sisi lain dari dirinya.

"Aku berbicara dengan Hans kemarin malam!"

"Kau berbicara dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia membawa berita baru yang informatif? Mengapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?"

Naruto sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Izumi merasa bersalah, namun gadis berambut _raven_ itu menurunkan tatapannya, penyesalan tertulis di wajahnya.

"Ah... maaf. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu," akunya lirih, "Hanya saja Naruto _-sama..._ kau tampak begitu lelah tadi malam. Saat aku menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk membangunkanmu, wajahmu juga terlihat sangat pucat dan... kau tahu, Hans datang pada saat tengah malam, aku sendiri baru saja terjaga pada saat itu karena aku bermimpi buruk tentang Ayahku. Aku benar-benar menyesal Naruto _-sama!_ Apakah kau lebih suka jika aku membangunkanmu di waktu berikutnya Hans ke sini?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kemarin malam itu… apakah sesuatu terjadi? Kau benar-benar pucat!"

"Kemarin aku berlatih terlalu keras. Aku hanya ingin segera turun ke medan perang, tapi rupanya tubuhku tidak bisa dipaksakan. Penyakitku kambuh karena aku terlalu lelah."

"Oh, pantas saja kemarin aku tidak melihatmu di sini… padahal biasanya setiap hari kau selalu datang ke sini untuk membaca buku."

"Yah, kemarin aku berlatih di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak mendekati gudang _wine_ kok, lagipula pintunya dikunci."

Izumi hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali bertanya, "Dokter pribadi Ayahku akan datang nanti malam, aku akan memintanya untuk memeriksamu juga, bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, _Lady_ Izumi! Hari ini aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan begitu! Sudah satu minggu ini, Sasuke _-kun_ tidak datang untuk berkunjung. Bukankah seharusnya dia datang, setidaknya setiap satu minggu sekali untuk memeriksa kondisimu?"

"Mungkin Sasuke sangat sibuk, sama seperti Kak Itachi."

"…tapi aku khawatir padamu Naruto _-sama,_ pokoknya akan kuminta dr. Alfred untuk memeriksamu juga!"

"Baiklah," kata Naruto tersenyum. "Dan jangan lupa beritahu aku jika _Sir_ Hans datang lagi!"

"Mm.…" Izumi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih... jadi, apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Naruto, buku yang tengah ia baca pun terlupakan di atas meja kayu besar.

"Kankurou _-donno_ dan Gaara _-donno_ sudah kembali ke _mansion_ Sabaku. Yah, tapi tampaknya mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian besar dengan _Lord_ Sabaku dan juga _Lady_ Temari."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yah, rupanya mereka masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai perkataan Kankurou _-donno_ dan Gaara _-donno. Lady_ Temari menuduh mereka bekerja sama dengan Lady Sakura~ Mereka mencoba untuk menyembunyikan dirimu atau sesuatu seperti itu…." Izumi menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mendesah, menggosok dahinya. Dia tampak lelah.

"Begitu? Rupanya mereka lebih mempercayai bahwa aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Yah, tapi aku pun tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Keluarga mereka adalah keturunan ksatria, dan meskipun aku juga merupakan keluarga kerajaan… sudah jelas bahwa mereka akan lebih mementingkan Ratu Victoria."

"Yah, tapi kalau sudah benar-benar terbukti bahwa pengkhianatnya bukan dirimu, mereka pasti akan melindungimu juga. Kupikir mereka hanya sedang waspada."

"Ya, kau benar _Lady_ Izumi. Lagipula, Kak Temari adalah guru yang mengajariku seni pegang. Tidak lama lagi semua kebenaran pasti akan terungkap."

"Apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan _Lady_ Haruno?" Izumi kemudian bertanya. "Sebelum pergi, Itachi mengatakan padaku bahwa segel Raven akan melemah jika dia jauh darimu."

"Aku berbicara dengannya minggu lalu."

"Maksudmu kau belum berbicara dengannya lagi sejak saat itu?"

Naruto tersenyum karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, meskipun matanya tetap kosong dan tidak menunjukkan emosi. Senyumannya barusan juga jelas merupakan sebuah senyum terpaksa. Itu adalah kebiasaan lama, cukup sering dia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesusungguhnya seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, apalagi untuk menangis. Mulai besok aku akan kembali berlatih lagi."

"Jadi jawabannya adalah tidak?" tanya Izumi lagi.

Benar, jawabannya adalah tidak. Sejak Lucas datang menemuinya, ia tidak mengatakan satu kata pun untuk Sakura. Sakura telah mencoba untuk menjangkaunya berkali-kali dan hampir setiap hari dia berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto, tapi ia telah menempatkan dinding diantara mereka. Naruto sebenarnya tahu bahwa gadis itu sering memasuki pikirannya, tetapi ia selalu memblokir suara Sakura tersebut. Kadang-kadang ia masih bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa pun, juga tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura dan itu hanya membuat perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya tumbuh semakin besar.

"Ya, aku belum bicara dengannya lagi sejak saat itu…." jawab Naruto lirih sambil bersandar ke kursi.

Meja di depan mereka sudah penuh dengan buku dan beberapa catatan yang mereka buat. Punggungnya membelakangi banyak jendela; ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui bahwa perlahan-lahan hari mulai gelap. Izumi bahkan sudah menyalakan dua lilin. Dan Izumi tahu bahwa ia harus segera berhenti membaca karena sudah tidak mungkin untuk membaca tanpa menyakiti mata mereka.

"Mengapa? _Lady_ Sakura mungkin ingin berbicara denganmu lagi!" kata Izumi kemudian.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin fokus pada persiapanku. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi? Naruto _-sama,_ jangan bilang kau—"

"Ah, ya kupikir sudah cukup untuk hari ini! Kau juga belum menemui Ayahmu bukan?" sahut Naruto memotong perkataan Izumi.

Izumi menghela nafas. Namun yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, hari ini dia belum menemui Ayahnya. Izumi pun mulai merapikan buku-buku di hadapannya. Hari ini dia cukup banyak menemukan informasi, salah satunya adalah bahwa secara teoritis Naruto masih aman. Izumi tahu bahwa menurut hukum, Sasori tidak punya alasan sama sekali untuk mengeksekusinya tanpa memberinya sidang yang tepat, ia juga tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki cukup banyak orang yang akan berdiri untuknya di pengadilan. Dan Naruto juga pasti tahu bahwa takhta _Duke_ Namikaze sekarang haknya dan bisa mengklaim kembali setiap saat.

' _Aku pun sama, secara teoritis aku aman. Keluarga kami tidak terlalu mencolok, jadi kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa menemukan Naruto-sama di sini. Lagipula, Itachi pasti akan melindungi kami,'_ pikir Izumi.

Naruto tahu bahwa dalam kehidupan nyata, ia tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat umum tanpa harus khawatir tentang ditembak mati saat itu juga. Naruto tidak bodoh; ia tahu hukum lebih baik dari siapa pun, tahu celah dan tahu bagaimana menggunakan celah itu untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Namun dia juga tahu bahwa hukum tidak selalu bersikap adil; contohnya saja ada banyak sekali orang-orang di dunia ini yang mengabaikan hukum ketika uang, jabatan, dan kekuasaan sudah berbicara. Ya, apapun bisa dibeli selama kau memiliki status dan uang.

Naruto telah melihat cukup banyak pejabat atau para bangsawan yang lolos dari hukum berkali-kali tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa mereka pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti; kasus pembunuhan, penganiayaan, penipuan, korupsi, dan lain-lain… kejahatan mereka itu bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam surat kabar. Ia juga sering melihat bagaimana orang-orang kaya memanfaatkan para pegawai mereka demi keuntungan mereka sendiri dan bagaimana mereka memperlakukan orang-orang miskin seperti sampah.

"Apakah kau pikir aku layak untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahku?" tanya Naruto pada Izumi.

Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan akan tersampaikan pada Sakura. Ya, sebelum Izumi menjawab pertanyaannya, ia merasakan kehadiran akrab memasuki pikirannya.

" _Kau_ _akan menjadi pemimpin terbaik yang pernah Negara kita miliki."_

" _Sakura… maaf karena membuatmu menunggu cukup lama~"_

"Tentu saja kau layak, Naruto _-sama._ Bukankah ada banyak orang yang mendukungmu karena mereka semua mempercayaimu?"

" _Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Naruto? Bersembunyi_?"

Naruto tersenyum, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit yang dicat indah. Langit-langit perpustakaan ini dihiasi oleh gambar orang-orang yang sedang membaca buku di bawah cahaya bulan dan bintang.

"Apakah yang menyuruh untuk melukis langit-langit ruangan ini adalah Ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

Izumi tersenyum, ya… itu memang lukisan yang indah. Namun sampai sekarang Izumi masih tidak mengerti, mengapa lukisan itu digambar di langit-langit bukan di dinding? Mungkinkah karena dinding perpustakan sudah tertutup oleh lemari ukuran raksasa yang penuh dengan buku-buku?

"Oh, bukan. Ini ide Kakekku. Beliau memang orang yang nyentrik."

"Mm…." gumam Naruto masih memandang langit-langit di atas kepalanya.

"Salah satu alasan mengapa kita kehilangan begitu banyak uang adalah karena Kakekku menghabiskan sebagian besar uangnya untuk membeli semua buku-buku itu. Baik Kakekku maupun Ayahku, mereka senang sekali membaca buku," kata Izumi pula.

"Aku.…" Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Izumi, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Bolehkah aku, meminjam beberapa buku untuk aku baca di kamar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Izumi kembali tersenyum, tampak binar kecil yang indah di matanya. "Astaga, Naruto _-sama._ Kupikir kau mau bilang apa?!" kata Izumi pula, kali ini dia tertawa.

Ketika Izumi tersenyum apalagi tertawa, seluruh wajahnya tampak bercahaya dan aura melankolis di wajah cantiknya seolah lenyap. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, ketika ia melihat Izumi tersenyum ceria seperti sekarang, Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang dilihat Itachi dalam dirinya.

' _Lady Izumi terlihat jauh lebih cantik saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa.'_

Naruto tersenyum lagi, nampaknya Itachi dan Izumi memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka pantas untuk satu sama lain. Mungkin Sakura juga diciptakan untuknya, sama seperti Izumi yang diciptkan untuk Itachi. Meskipun tidak ada perasaan cinta karena gadis yang dicintainya adalah Honoka, orangtuanya dan juga orangtua Sakura sama-sama berharap agar mereka berdua bisa menikah dan menjalin sebuah keluarga. Dan meskipun perasaannya pada Haruno Sakura tidak lebih dari perasaan sayang, ia membutuhkan sahabatnya itu untuk selalu berada di sisinya, untuk membimbingnya, dan mendukungnya sampai akhir.

Naruto menghela nafas, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu serakah. Ia mencintai Honoka tapi ia juga ingin Sakura selalu berada di sisinya. Dan belakangan ini, entah mengapa ia juga sering memikirkan Sasuke. Mungkinkah dia seorang _biseksual?_ Hidup ini penuh dengan teka-teki. Sementara ia pandai memecahkan teka-teki sendirian, ia membutuhkan seseorang seperti Sakura… seseorang yang memahami bahwa kadang-kadang teka-teki hanya bisa diselesaikan sepenuhnya dengan bantuan orang lain.

Mungkin alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam hidupnya tidak hanya karena ia ingin menjaga gadis itu dari bahaya ataupun karena ia ingin lebih fokus pada persiapannya untuk merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan Adiknya—Naruko, ia menyadari bahwa ia juga seorang pengecut. Ia takut tentang bagaimana Sakura akan berpikir tentangnya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu membencinya karena apa yang telah Sasori tuduhkan padanya?

" _Sakura, apa kau membenciku?"_

" _Kau konyol. Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu."_

" _Meskipun aku adalah seorang pengecut yang serakah dan egois, kau tidak akan membenciku?"_

" _Tidak akan!"_

" _Meskipun aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu, kau tidak membenciku?"_

" _Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?'_

" _Aku mungkin sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Sakura. Dan sepertinya aku… aku tertarik pada Sasuke."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Aku sepertinya mencintainya tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita. Aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai seorang sahabat. Sebelum bertemu dengan Kak Itachi dan Sasuke, aku juga menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Kau tahu pelayanku yang bernama Honoka?"_

" _Ya. Gadis yang pandai memasak itu, kan?"_

" _Ya. Sebenarnya dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang."_

"… _tapi kau juga sangat menyayangiku, kan?"_

" _Tentu saja Sakura. Jadi meskipun aku seperti ini, apakah kau tidak membenciku?"_

" _Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu Naruto. Lagipula, hal yang wajar jika seorang bangsawan mempunyai banyak istri. Naruto, aku sangat mencintaimu… kau tahu?"_

" _Aku tahu Sakura, aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak."_

" _Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto. Tidak bisakah kita bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini?"_

" _Tidak bisa Sakura, saat ini orang-orang sedang mencariku."_

" _Bagaimana jika aku yang menemuimu?"_

" _Ada kemungkinan orang-orang itu akan menguntitmu, jadi aku tidak bisa. Tolong mengertilah Sakura! Aku hanya tidak ingin menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi setelah semua masalah ini selesai."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Ya, aku janji… bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku akan menemuimu lagi."_

" _Aku menunggumu, Naruto!"_

" _Terima kasih, Sakura."_

" _Aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu, jadi kau juga berjuanglah Naruto."_

Itu adalah kalimat Sakura yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum telepati mereka terputus.

"Naruto _-sama,_ kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mendengar suara Izumi yang terdengar cemas, Naruto pun kembali memandang wanita muda itu dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"…tapi kau diam saja dari tadi. Benar tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Sakura."

"Oh, jadi sejak tadi kau berbicara dengan _Lady_ Haruno? Ya, aku senang kau mau berbicara dengannya lagi."

Izumi tersenyum lagi, sebelum kembali berbicara. "Ah, sebentar lagi waktunya makam malam. Ayo, kita keluar!" ajak Izumi.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia membereskan catatan yang dibuatnya tadi, lalu berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto oleng dan ia hampir terjatuh jika Izumi tidak lekas menahannya.

"Naruto _-sama,_ kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja! Benar, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa pusing, mungkin karena terlalu lama membaca."

Izumi menggeleng. "Tolong berhentilah berbohong seperti itu, Naruto _-sama!_ Kau bilang, kemarin penyakitmu kambuh kan? Tubuhmu pasti masih lemas! Besok, jangan latihan dulu. Istirahatlah sampai kau pulih!"

"Tidak bisa! Jika aku lagi-lagi menunda latihanku, aku tidak akan cukup punya kekuatan untuk melawan Menma!"

"…tapi memaksakan diri berlatih dalam kondisi seperti ini juga tidak akan berguna, Naruto _-sama."_

"Ya, kau benar juga _Lady_ Izumi."

"Baguslah, kalau kau mengerti. Ayo!" kata Izumi pula dan mereka berdua pun lekas keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Izumi memandang seluruh hidangan di atas meja makan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan _Mrs._ Kate yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya makan. Wanita tua yang mengurusnya sejak masih kecil itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang anda pikirkan, Nona?"

"Aku ingin makan malam bersama Ayah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan bersamanya."

"Jadi anda kesepian karena harus makan sendirian? Bukankah ada Tuan Muda Naruto? Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu!"

"Tidak usah _Mrs._ Kate, biarkan dia istirahat!"

"Eh? Apakah dia merasa pusing karena terlalu banyak membaca? Kan sudah kubilang, kalian butuh udara segar! Siapa suruh menghabiskan waktu seharian di perpustakaan!"

Izumi menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan karena itu. Sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa membaca banyak buku karena didikkan Ayahnya sangat keras. Jadi mana mungkin dia merasa pusing hanya karena membaca buku seharian bersamaku, aku saja tidak pusing…." kata Izumi panjang lebar.

"Kalau dia tidak pusing, seharusnya dia makan malam dulu sebelum tidur 'kan?"

"Dia sedang sakit _Mrs._ Kate, dia bilang kemarin malam penyakitnya kambuh."

"Penyakitnya? Maksud anda dia sakit parah?"

"Iya~"

"Sebentar lagi dr. Alfred akan datang. Kau bisa memintanya untuk memeriksanya setelah dia selesai memeriksa _Master!_ Jadi sebaiknya sekarang kau makan dulu, Nona."

"Baiklah!" kata Izumi menurut, _Mrs._ Kate pun tersenyum.

.

"Naruto _-sama!"_ panggil Izumi sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja, _Lady_ Izumi! Aku belum mengunci pintunya!"

Terdengar suara pintu di buka dan Izumi masuk bersama Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil mendorong troli perak.

"Sasuke datang satu jam yang lalu, padahal aku baru saja akan meminta dr. Alfred untuk memeriksamu."

"Kudengar kau belum makan malam, jadi sebelum ke sini aku membuatkanmu makanan."

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot begitu," kata Naruto.

"Mengapa? Kau ragu dengan masakanku? Kau pikir hanya Kak Itachi saja yang bisa membuat makanan enak?"

"…tapi sepertinya masakanmu itu memang tidak enak, Sasuke _-kun!"_ kata Izumi.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Hah!"

"Aku tadi melihatmu memasukkan aneka tanaman herbal ke dalamnya. Masakan yang dibuat dengan tanaman-tanaman herbal sebagai bumbu utamanya pasti tidak enak."

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku benar-benar bisa mengolah bahan-bahannya dengan sangat baik!" tegas Sasuke yang kemudian mendorong troli perak yang dibawanya mendekati Naruto.

"Oh iya, gunakan ini Sasuke _-kun!"_ kata Izumi sambil menyerahkan koper besi yang dipegangya tadi pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini? Emas batangan?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Bukan. Ini peralatan kedokteran milik dr. Alfred yang baru saja kupinjam," jawab Izumi.

"Oh," kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke itu.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku datang ke sini untuk memeriksamu, bukan menerima ejekan darimu!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan koper besi tersebut di atas meja dan kemudian membukanya.

"Wah, peralatannya lengkap sekali!" komentar Izumi.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga peralatan dokter!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan dan mulai memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat begitu serius membuat Izumi semakin was-was. "Ada apa?" tanya Izumi.

"Naruto, bukankah Kakakku sudah melemahkan segel Kurama? Tapi mengapa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak tragedi itu, kekuatan penyembuh Kurama memang sudah tidak se-ampuh dulu. Kurama juga bilang, kalau _chakra_ istimewanya sudah tidak bisa banyak membantu. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa bergantung pada obat-obatan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke _-kun?"_ tanya Izumi pula.

"Organ jantungnya sudah mulai mengalami kerusakan."

"APA?"

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya, Naruto! Jangan kau tutupi sedikit pun! Katakan padaku, gejala apa yang belakangan ini sering kau alami agar aku bisa memastikan tingkat keparahannya tanpa menggunakan kekuatan istimewa milik Argus!"

"Aku batuk darah dan itu sudah terjadi berulang kali."

"Tidak mungkin!" komentar Izumi, ia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan air mata.

"Kurama bilang, dia akan terus berusaha menyembuhkanku dari dalam… jadi setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan lebih lama. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Mana mungkin kami tidak khawatir, dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, racun itu… racun itu… aku yang menciptakannya. Kau boleh membunuhku!"

"Sasuke _-kun,_ apa yang kau katakan? Kalau kau dihukum mati, bagaimana dengan Itachi?" teriak Izumi.

"Dia kan sudah punya kau."

"Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatinya."

"Aku tidak akan mengeksekusimu, Sasuke. Lagipula, sejak awal kau tidak pernah tau kalau racun itu untukku. Kau hanya memenuhi permintaan seseorang."

"…tapi aku menggunakan uang itu untuk diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan penjahat kelas kakap sepertiku? Aku ini sudah banyak membunuh orang! Aku mulai belajar membunuh sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat umur dua belas aku mulai terjun ke lapangan, aku membunuh targetku tanpa belas kasihan, dan aku mulai belajar meracik racun mematikan sejak aku berumur lima belas. Itu saat aku seumuran denganmu, Naruto. Kau bahkan belum pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya, iya kan?"

"Jadi kau dan Kak Itachi adalah seorang _Assasin?_ "

"Benar, aku bekerja di bawah tanah atas perintah langsung Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Kalau begitu, tak apa. Tante ku sendiri yang menyeret kalian ke dalam dunia itu."

"…tapi Naruto, kami—"

"Sstt! Ah, masakanmu nanti keburu dingin! Mengobrolnya kita lanjutkan lain kali saja, ya!"

"Aku belum selesai memeriksamu _, baka!"_

"Kau kan bisa melanjutkannya setelah Naruto _-sama_ selesai makan, Sasuke _-kun._ Lagipula, jarang-jarang kan Naruto _-sama_ memiliki nafsu makan seperti ini?!"

Sasuke pun menghela nafas dan mulai membuka tudung saji.

"Baunya sih enak, ya? tapi bagaimana dengan rasanya?" komentar Izumi.

Naruto pun mulai mencicipi masakan Sasuke tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto _-sama_?" tanya Izumi penasaran.

"Enak, walaupun tanaman-tanaman herbalnya terasa kuat sekali. "

"Itu daging apa?" tanya Izumi pula.

"Daging rusa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, kudengar daging rusa banyak manfaatnya! Boleh aku mencicipinya sedikit saja?" tanya Izumi.

"Silakan, _Lady_ Izumi!" kata Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Izumi pun tersenyum dan mulai mencicipi.

"Bagaimana? Masih ragu dengan masakanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke _-kun!_ Ternyata masakanmu memang tak kalah enak dari masakan Itachi!" kata Izumi pula. Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Selesai makan, Naruto meminum obatnya. Setelah itu Sasuke memeriksa Naruto lagi.

"Besok, jangan melakukan aktivitas dulu! Aku ingin kau _bedrest_ selama dua hari!"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Sasuke…."

"Hn."

"Sasuke _-kun,_ menginaplah di sini ya?" kata Izumi kemudian.

"Ya, aku memang berencana akan menginap selama tiga hari," kata Sasuke sambil membereskan peralatan milik dr. Alfred.

"Baiklah, akan kusuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu."

"Terima kasih _Lady_ Izumi," kata Sasuke pula. Izumi hanya mengangguk sebelum undur diri.

Sasuke baru saja akan kembali berbicara, namun urung karena Naruto sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Setelah yakin bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur dengan lelap, Sasuke pun menyelimuti Naruto hingga leher.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Itachi. Jadi begitu, ya? Saudara sepupumu sendiri lah yang membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Kalau kau butuh racun untuk membunuhnya, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan memberikan racun yang paling mematikan secara cuma-cuma," gumam Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Naruto aku… sepertinya aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku seorang _gay_. Apakah kau juga seperti orang-orang itu? Mengganggupku menjijikkan?" tanya Sasuke. Namun tentu saja ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut karena Naruto sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

oOOo

.

.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ aku senang kau masih berada di sini. Puteri ku sama sekali tidak suka dengan permainan catur, dia malah selalu menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di kamar. Aku jadi sangat bosan," cerita _Viscount_ Garland sambil menjalankan pion kudanya. " _Skakmath!_ Sepertinya aku menang lagi, Sasuke _-kun."_

Sasuke menghela napas saat mendapati dirinya kalah lagi dari pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Kau memang hebat, _Garland-sama!_ " puji Sasuke.

"Kudengar dari Izumi, kau hanya akan menginap selama tiga hari. Tidak bisakah tinggal lebih lama lagi? Satu minggu, misalnya? Temani lah orang tua yang hampir mati kebosanan ini!"

"Maaf sekali, aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai apoteker… jadi aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama."

"Sayang sekali!"

"Kalau anda butuh teman untuk bertanding catur, ada seseorang yang mungkin lebih jago dari saya di sini. Sekali-kali anda ajak dia saja, Garland _-sama!"_

"Oh, maksudmu anak itu? Dia puteranya _Duke of Lancaster_ , kan?"

"Anda mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke tak menyangka calon Ayah mertua Kakaknya ini rupanya sudah tahu tentang identitas Naruto yang sesungguhnya, meskipun Izumi merahasiakan hal tersebut dari para pelayannya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya saat upacara kedewasaannya aku juga diundang dan kebetulan saat itu aku bisa hadir. Tak kusangka puteriku akan setuju dengan Kakakmu untuk menyembunyikannya di sini. Nampaknya dia benar-benar sangat mencintai Itachi _-kun._ Selain itu, dia memang sudah lama menginginkan seorang adik," kata _Viscount_ Garland pula.

"Ya. _Lady_ Izumi belum berubah sedikitpun," komentar Sasuke yang kemudian membereskan papan catur di depannya. Ia tak berencana untuk melakukan pertandingan ulang lagi, karena mungkin hasilnya akan tetap sama. Pria ini walaupun sudah tua, otaknya masih encer rupanya.

"Puteriku banyak bercerita tentang anak itu, termasuk mengenai alasannya belum bisa menemuiku hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Kudengar, dia sedang menghadapi masalah pelik dan dia juga sedang sakit?"

"Ya. Aku datang menemui anda sekarang sekaligus untuk mewakilinya meminta maaf."

"Oh, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku bisa memaklumi dan memahami kesulitannya. Bagaimana pun dia masih berusia 15 tahun, kan?"

"Hn. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku… menangani seseorang yang penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku... terus terang, rasanya berat sekali!" cerita Sasuke. Ia memang sudah menganggap _Viscount_ Garland sebagai Ayahnya sendiri, jadi ia selalu bisa terbuka padanya.

 _Viscount_ Garland berdiri dari kursinya saat Sasuke sudah berdiri dan hendak berjalan untuk menyimpan papan catur ke tempatnya semula. Ia kemudian memeluk Sasuke yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai puteranya sendiri. Setelah sempat mematung karena kaget, Sasuke melemas dalam pelukkan _Viscount_ Garland. Lama mereka seperti itu, Sasuke gemetaran.

"Dia… dia seperti itu karena ulahku. Semua ini… semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Jika saja aku tahu… aku tak akan pernah menjual racunku pada gadis itu," cerita Sasuke.

 _Viscout Garland_ menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, mencoba menenangkanya. "Apakah kau semakin merasa bersalah karena dia justru tidak menyalahkankanmu?"

"Ya. Bodoh sekali, bukan? Seharusnya dia membunuhku saja! Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika dia memaki ku saja, tetapi dia hanya tersenyum bodoh. Menjengkelkan! Sungguh menjengkelkan!"

"Yah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, nak!" kata _Viscount Garland_ pula.

Akhirnya disertai senyuman tipis, Sasuke menarik diri. "Terimakasih, Garland _-sama._ Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

 _Viscount Garland_ mengangguk. Mata Sasuke merah dan berkaca-kaca tetapi dia tidak menangis. Sasuke kemudian menyimpan papan catur tadi kembali ke tempatnya. _Viscount Garland_ kemudian mengajaknya minum teh bersama, tetapi Sasuke menolak. Ia harus ke kamar Naruto dan memastikan bahwa anak itu benar-benar menuruti sarannya untuk _bedrest._ Ia pun memohon maaf sebelum pamit dan undur diri.

.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari latihan berpedang—yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan juga Izumi— mulai bermain catur seorang diri. Ia membayangkan pion-pion catur tersebut sebagai pasukannya dan juga pasukan Sasori. Ia merepresentasikan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi saat perang nanti dan menciptakan beberapa strategi baru. Tentu saja, ia juga mempertimbangkan strategi yang mungkin akan Menma lakukan. Bagaimana pun, saudara sepupunya tersebut adalah lawan tersulitnya setiap kali mereka bertanding catur.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, ketika Naruto hendak menjalankan pion kudanya… kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sesak. Pion itu pun terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh membentur lantai. Naruto pun bergegas berdiri dari kursinya. Ia hendak kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk berbaring. Namun tubuhnya yang oleng membuat kakinya menabrak meja hingga papan catur di atasnya jatuh dan pion-pionnya pun berserakkan di lantai.

Tubuhnya memilih saat itu untuk ambruk. Lalu, ia terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah segar. Darah tersebut juga mengotori lantai dan punggung tangannya. Ia sudah terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Sekarang, badannya memberontak. Dengan dada kirinya yang masih terasa sakit bukan main, ia terguling ke samping. Penglihatannya pun semakin lama semakin mengabur saja. Samar-samar Naruto melihat Izumi datang dan bergegas menghampiri. Mungkin Izumi kebetulan ingin memasuki kamarnya untuk mengecek kondisinya dan kemudian dia bergegas masuk saat mendengar ada benda yang jatuh. Sementara badannya terangkat dengan lembut, ia samar-samar bertanya-tanya apakah jiwanya baru saja melayang dari raganya? Kemudian, ia melihat wajah Sasuke membayang di atasnya. Rupanya pemuda itu tengah mengomel sambil menggendongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _, baka!?_ Apakah kau baru saja berlatih diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus _bedrest?_ Memaksakan diri seperti itu sama seja dengan bunuh diri! Kau mau cepat mati atau apa? Kalau begitu akan kupercepat! Aku akan menciptakan racun baru untuk kau minum!"

"Sasuke _-kun,_ tolong jangan memarahinya seperti itu! Lagipula Naruto _-sama_ …."

Dan ucapan Izumi pun semakin lama semakin pelan saja hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi. Lalu, hal yang bisa ia lihat beberapa detik kemudian hanyalah kegelapan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hello, minna! Maaf karena baru update lanjutannya sekarang. Omong-omong, author juga mohon maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya lupa bikin warning! pas mau memasuki adegan panas ItaIzu. Terus juga saya makin sibuk di RL, jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama lagi update-nya. See you next chapter. Sankyuu buat kalian yang udah mampir dan tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak~ ^^_

 _._

 _._


End file.
